Butterfly Effect: Cocoon
by FeZeTh13
Summary: They say the flap of a butterflies wings can cause a hurricane on the other side of the world. That something so small now, could have huge reprecussions later. I am the butterfly that has fallen into the Mass Effect universe and I am creating some hurricanes. I just hope they don't destroy me, Shepard's destiny, and all I come to love. SI with some OC's. Main characters later.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

_**Greetings! This is my first SI, and yes, I am still working on my other Mass Effect fanfic. This just would not get out of my head and started as a collaboration with my sister Elateyin121 (you should check out her story if you haven't she is an amazing author). We had so many different other ideas that we decided to do two separate stories, so if they seem alike in any form, that is why. Please review, they make my day!**_

_**Disclaimer: Bioware owns the ME universe.**_

* * *

Lewis Carroll is an ancestor of mine. You know, Alice goes down the rabbit hole into Wonderland and everybody says the author was on drugs? I think he just had a crazy great imagination and a little of the madness of the Mad Hatter. When I was a kid I wanted to find my own rabbit hole with a new world and have an adventure, though I must admit I was scared too. That Queen of Hearts freaked me out as a child, and I figured to have a good story you have to have a bad guy to let there be a hero. Good and bad, but I still wanted to go on an adventure, find romance, and be a heroine. I figured my wishes haven't come true yet because I am not quite mad enough. Apparently 15 years later, I meet that requirement.

* * *

I plop onto the couch, face first, next to my sister, incredibly tired. I recently got a second job and work 10 hours straight almost every day now. I hate it, but I am saving money to move out and get into the next chapter of my life.

"Tired?" My sister Megan asks.

"Mgmneyablegh." I answer, face still pressed into the cushion. Megan laughs a bit and scruffles my hair.

"Sorry it sucks." She responds and I just sigh flopping over.

"Why aren't you playing Mass Effect 3?" I ask her. Personally, I had taken a vacation when the game came out and played it for a week straight. I loved it until the end. I romanced Thane so I cried a lot and was disappointed that they didn't have more of a quality romance for us Drell lovers. I stayed faithful to him the whole time and eventually got to meet him across the Sea.

Mordin and Legion are in my top five favorite characters so I cried again. The endings were a whole other monster. Two days after I finished the game and truly realized that my Shepard is dead, the endings truly made little sense, and that the adventure was over, I cried again. Those games and the characters became very personal to me. Special. If that makes me a weirdo then so be it. I have my Canon endings in my head that I intend to put into my Shepard fanfic.

I have been trying to get Megan to finish her play through, telling her that the Garrus romance she has is going to be great, but she is wary of the endings. So here we are, me wondering why she is not playing- I want to see a real Mass Effect romance- and she answers my earlier question.

"I wanted to look something up." I groan at her answer.

"Well when you do finally get around to playing, save before the romance scenes so I can watch ok? I didn't get much, and we're both dead." I reply standing up so I can get something to eat. I look forward to playing Dragon Age: Origins again, since I just deleted my canon playthrough when I transferred my Mass Effect games from my brothers X-Box to my new one. Now I have to replay them all, and I thought it would be easy. I was wrong. Not everything happens the same way twice, a small decision impacts the greater scheme of things. This would soon become a big part of my life.

* * *

Something snaps while I am dreaming and I hear and feel the sound the Reapers make. It's very loud, as if it is shooting through my body and I bolt up in bed.

"REAPERS!" I scream and my sister Samantha tells me to shut up and go to sleep. I groggily shake my head, thoroughly freaked out, but lay back down on my stomach and check the time. '_Ugh. Only one hour until I wake up.'_

I flop back onto my pillow waiting for 3a.m. and then wonder why Megan, whom I also share a room with, didn't yell at me.

* * *

9:30 a.m. and I am home from my first job, luckily no second job today. The only thing good about going in so early is getting off so early. I also get the whole house to myself today! Woohoo!

I quickly grow confused when I see Megan's car in the driveway still. '_She was supposed to work 7-3 today. Maybe she is sick.'_

I grab my purse and exit my car, hearing a very loud 'meow'. My brothers cat Grayden comes running up, mouthing off at me and wanting attention. My cat Fuu never meows so this cat is incredibly loud to me. She purrs as I scoop her up and I can see Fuu coming over to say hello as well. Fuu suddenly freezes and then bolts the opposite way and Grayden starts squirming in my arms. I turn to where both cats were looking, Grayden's meowing now sounding scared and she finally turns to my face and pretty much yells at me, so I let her go. She bounds away quietly, hunched down and I bring my knife from my purse, flicking it open and going to our side yard.

'_Grayden just came from over there so I don't understand why she is so nervous. Doesn't matter. If someone or something bad is over there I am going to kill it… maybe. Hopefully this is just my overactive imagination and paranoia.'_ The grass is tall and thick making it hard to see. I worry briefly about spiders and snakes, and round upon the base of the fallen tree. The tornadoes last year kept out house intact, but our trees and yard suffered, this tree being one of them. I look down at the base of the tree and see where the roots once lived, a rabbit. It's cute little nose is moving, but it doesn't. It has red eyes that stare at me and I see a small square… shiny swirly metal thing on its foot, effectively trapping it.

"Oh you're stuck? Here, let me help you." I coo and step closer, its eyes never leaving me. '_What a creepy looking rabbit'. _Black with red eyes… yeah it's creepy but it is a creature in need. I am not going to leave it. I slowly pick up the box and wonder how it got there, and what it is.

It burns hotly in my hand but I can't let go, panic beginning to set in. I look at the rabbit, still staring at me and its eyes glow.

"What the-" I begin and then scream as it opens its mouth, emitting the Reaper noise. I don't know if I piss myself as I fall down over a root and the box starts glowing, but I know I am scared enough to have done so. My free hand reaches to catch me from my fall but it only finds air. A hole at the base of the tree, bigger than I have ever seen, swallows me up and I tumble into a dark red tunnel.

Falling deeply down the hole I see many things fly past me. Races of creatures I have never seen before, a nebula, lasers, I bounce off the side of a ship. Random yelps and screams emit from my mouth, but really I am just trying to find something to hold onto. I flip over to see my destination and see a giant red light, and it just radiated evil. '_Reaper'_ is all I am able to think and I scream bringing my hands up to cover my eyes when the box in my hand starts melting and I feel it burning along my arm. Green glows from it and I scream in shock and pain as it envelopes me. I don't feel anything anymore.

* * *

I wake up to a bright flashing red light accompanied by a blaring alarm. I push myself up, taking note of my location and then my arm. It feels funny. _'I have a bracer on my arm.'_ I notice the bracer is black with intricate green markings swirling and forming runes. '_I don't get it.'_ I stare at it completely confused, a little scared, and very fascinated. _'Why did it do this? How? What purpose does this serve?' _I tap it gently and nothing happens, so I tap it hard. Nothing. My finger hurts but it does nothing.

The ground shakes beneath me and I hear an explosion. I quickly turn my attention to the dire situation around me and notice that I am in some sort of hold. Crates are everywhere, metal pipes, and a giant window. My breath leaves me body when I stand up, my knees going weak as I look out and see a planet orbiting below me.

'_I am on an exploding ship? In outer space?' _

"THIS MAKES NO SENSE!" I yell and hear a voice over the loudspeakers.

"Mass Effect fields aren't responding! Shields are down! Communications aren't working! Evacuation is necessary!" A man frantically stated.

"Mass Effect fields? No way…" I mumble realizing where I am. Or where it seems I am.

'_I'm on the Normandy?' _I think elated for a second until smoke starts to clog my lungs and another explosion rocks the ship. '_I'm on the Normandy as it explodes! Waugh!' _

"Merchant Vessel Barrasaad 2486 in need of assistance!" The male voice announces, trying in vain to communicate and find rescue. I relax.

'_I am not on the Normandy.' _An explosion brings me to my knees. "I AM STILL ON AN EXPLODING SHIP!" I yell at my stupid self and then yell in pain. A crate fell on my arm from the last explosion, effectively pinning me. I struggle until I feel a pop in my shoulder and tears from in my eyes at the burning pain searing down to my fingers.

A hand rests on my good shoulder, startling me. The person pushes the crate off my arm, using his body and I see that he only has three fingers. I hiss in pain as the crate rolls off and he stands up fully, grabbing my good hand, standing me up and running out the cargo door.

'_A Salarian has just saved my life.'_ I realize astonished.

The smoke is thick, making me cough and the fire is burning too close for comfort. I briefly wished I could put my hand over my face, but he hasn't let go of one hand and the other arm is hanging useless and painfully at my side. I give all my trust to this unknown Salarian. We run up two levels, dodging fires and small explosions. I almost throw up upon seeing a dead man, but concentrate on moving my feet.

Running is not my forte and being overweight does not help. Life threatening situations can make you do some amazing things. I hear a deep groaning that seemed to make the ship vibrate and glance up. The ceiling was cracking and a few small pieces fell off. Dread entered my entire body, making it tingle and I surge forward, grabbing the Salarian and using the force to drive us forward, tumbling to the ground just as the floor behind and above us caved in.

"Sorry." I croak out to the Salarian as we untangle and he says something back. '_I don't have a translator.' _I think to myself thoroughly disappointed. I have no idea what he said. It sounded really neat though. Like a flourishing dance.

The smoke in this area is thinner, though the water from the fire sprinklers has us soaked. I hear a rough voice call out and the Salarian picks up speed, grabbing my hand again. I see a Turian poking his head out of an escape pod and I am proud of myself when I don't stumble in shock. The Salarian and Turian plop me in a seat quickly, then going to their own, buckling themselves in.

'_I can't buckle mine. I can't move my right arm.' _Desperation overtakes me. _'I don't even know how this thing works!'_ Tears burn in my eyes and the door has closed. The Aliens start talking and gesturing toward me, but I can't understand them. '_I am screwed.'_

I hear something click and wildly fling my arm out to grab the wall as we barrel into space, but the force of the exit hurtles me out of my seat and I smash my head on the other wall, effectively knocking me out.


	2. LOST

**Greetings! I just want to say thank you for all the reviews and alerts! They made my day!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Bioware owns the Mass Effect universe.**

**Ps: Italics mean I am speaking to myself.**

* * *

I wake up screaming in pain as my shoulder is popped back into place. I decide that I _never_ want to wake up that way again. Everything is blurry when I open my eyes and I realize I am not wearing my glasses.

_'Please don't let them be smashed somewhere,' _I groan inwardly.

I am laying on the ground and try to look around as I hear very eloquent gibberish and an answering language that sounds sharp and deep. I can feel bandages wrapped around my head, keeping my blonde hair out of my eyes, and then someone starts wrapping my forearm as well.

Talons come toward my face and I want to pull back, but the person wrapping my arm is behind me, supporting me and I have nowhere to go. My glasses (which are surprisingly intact) are pushed onto my face and I see the Turian who was in the escape pod. He starts talking to me in that sharp language from earlier.

I try to tell him that I have no translator, but my throat is so raw and parched that nothing comes out. '_I probably look like a stupid fish.'_ I grouse to myself. He speaks to the Salarian who gently sets my arm on my chest and then makes me sit up. My world spins and I push down the dizziness. The Turian brings a pouch to my lips and I feel water touch my mouth, drinking it and letting it soothe my dry throat.

"Thank you." I gasp out after he takes it away. "I was trying to say that I have no translator." He looks a little surprised, the way his mandibles flare and his eyes widen a fraction. I instantly feel really awkward, and he leaves going toward the escape pod. I look around, the Salarian digging through a big bag, crash landed on a beach that eventually leads to a lush forest. It suddenly hits me that were actually alive. Alive! I start laughing in relief and the Salarian pokes his head out of the bag, looking at me curiously.

"We're alive!" I delightfully yell to him and he smiles, nodding his head. I am really out of it because I did not notice that the Turian was back until he started messing with my ear and hair. I sit there, a little mortified- I have no idea what he is doing, but he helped save my life. Static filled my ear as he inserted something and I hear many languages in my ear as he kept talking to me. Suddenly Spanish filters through and I get a little excited and then finally! English!

"That's it!" I say excited and he steps away, muttering something about hair.

"Can you understand us now?" The Salarian asks, walking over to sit with us.

"Yes. Thank you. I owe the both of you so much." I say getting a little quieter and shy now that we have to talk.

"My name is Naryk." The Turian introduces himself. He had bright red plates with white markings. I swear I could remember those markings, but for the life of me could not place them at the moment. He also had some pretty awesome bright green eyes. Interestingly enough, he was dressed in civvies.

"I am Davix." The Salarian said and I turned my attention to him. He was a blue tinted Salarian and I thought it was pretty. He looked really young too and had green tinted eyes.

"My name is Melody. Nice to meet you." I smile before cringing and holding onto my head as it throbs. "Ugh. What happened?"

"Something inside the ship went wrong. Overheat, shutter not in place, many possibilities with no answer. Could not verify problem before it became to big and had to evacuate." Davix said frowning, apparently still trying to solve the problem.

"I suspect foul play was involved though I don't know who would do such a thing to a vessel such as ours." Naryk added sounding agitated. Couldn't blame him.

"Hit your head when escape pod left lock. Have concussion and gash on arm from crate. Put on medigel, but will take day to fully heal and will be sore for a few days after." Davix showed me my bandaged arm and I was instantly happy to have apparently found some aliens who were not xenophobic. Yay!

"Thank you again. What kind of vessel were we on?" I snapped to attention, realizing the damning question I just asked. _I blame the concussion._

Davix and Naryk exchange ad curious glance. "We actually had a question for you along those lines." Naryk started cautiously. "Why were you in the Cargo Hold and how did you get there? No one was allowed in until we docked except a select few. You are not in that category."

Honesty is always the best policy. "I don't know. I remember being frightened beyond comprehension and then waking up in the Cargo Bay." Of course I wouldn't reveal the full truth, but once you start telling lies, you gotta keep up with them all.

"Do you remember boarding?"

"No. Sorry. I still don't even know what ship that was."

"The ship was to become a human colony, boarding from Earth, funded by the Council. To show the Council's support, we came along as marketers. To help the colony get on their feet." Davix answered my question and I nodded my head.

"Well, at least I remember Earth. Living there anyway." I added hastily before they could ask how I got to the landing pad or something.

"Indeed. Memory loss may be part of concussion. Will hopefully come back to you in time." Davix nodded his head smiling, and standing up. I follow him with my gaze and Naryk stands up too.

"You stay put until we can finish building the shelter." Naryk says walking away.

"I want to help."

"Not with that head injury you're not." He shoots back over his shoulder and I slump against a tree trunk. At least the shade should help my incredibly fair (like, glow in the dark white) skin not burn in the sun.

I try to watch them work, but with the throbbing in my head, my intense confusion on being here, and the relief of being alive, I quickly fall asleep.

* * *

I wake feeling myself moving and I jerk, startled. Arms wrap tighter around me and they are really tough.

"I am just moving you to the shelter Melody." I recognize Naryk's voice and calm down enough for him to put me back down. Davix shakes me fully awake and shoves some food and water in my hands. I really hate eating with dirty hands, but whatever. Deserted planet, no sanitation. Just gotta go with it.

"Where did-" I start asking but Davix interrupts.

"Landed on Dextro based planet. Food that is safe for us is on the escape pod. Plenty to last us a month. Maybe two." I look toward Naryk.

"Good for you Naryk. Glad we landed here."

"Yeah, I would have been pretty screwed otherwise." He chuckled and then looked pensive. "I hope the humans on the crew have a good chance of surviving."

"Do we know where they landed?" I ask biting into my meal. _Huh. This isn't too bad. Don't really want to know what it is. I think this concussion is making me chatty. Or maybe the strangeness of all this is letting me open up faster than normal. _

"No. We will look for them in a couple of days. We have set our own distress beacon from our pod so we won't be left behind when rescue comes." Naryk bit into his... that was a very interesting looking piece of food. Apparently it tastes as interesting as it looks, because he just looked at it like if offended him before taking another bite.

"Need to find pilot also, find what went wrong. See if saboteur is among colonists or back on Earth." Davix says as he meticulously separates his food. Polite eating even in this situation. Nice.

A thought ran through my head. "You don't think it was me do you?"

"No. Discussed it earlier. Genuinely scared and surprised when I found you. Also, did not lie to us earlier. Both of us specialize in manner of behavior. Business men." He paused. "Have become distracted. Oh yes. You may even be a direct victim if that is the reason you were so frightened before waking in Cargo Bay." Davix finished smiling at me. I relaxed a lot more and wondered why I was so at ease with these two aliens. _I am incredibly shy by nature... but maybe it is because there is no room for insecurities and shyness._

"You also saved Davix." Naryks voice took me from my musings.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I saw you tackle him before the ceiling could crush you."

"Oh my gosh! I didn't hurt you did I?" I ask really worried. Fat girl landing on that skinny Salarian? Had to hurt.

"Was only surprised. No injuries." He reassures me and I breath a sigh a relief.

"Good. I wouldn't have wanted to crush my hero." I say and Naryk and I laugh at the blushing and embarrassed face of Davix. He starts waving his hands in protest.

"No, no! Nothing of the sort!" He exclaims.

The pair had already taken inventory of what we needed and I would help with the rest tomorrow. Being able to relax because we were all so tired, and needing to get acquainted, we talk more of where we came from and our jobs. Naryk being from Palaven and Davix growing up on the Citadel. They already knew I was from Earth, but I told them about how I moved around as a child until I was a young adult because of my dads job. He was an engineer (in the Navy finally becoming an XO of a submarine, but how do I explain all that, not knowing anything really about the Alliance?) I told them I worked at a warehouse back on Earth (I do...uh did), but it was only in the background, doing inventory. Naryk began contracting for new colonies when he left the military and has been doing it for five years. Davix takes care of all the technological needs for new colonies. This is the third time they have worked together.

"It's good that you already knew each other. At least you're stuck with a friend!" I added swaying a little bit. They laughed a little bit, but made sure I was ok. I was. I was also loopy. And now would be the time I squeak.

I quickly cover my mouth, incredibly embarrassed. My blushing is drowned out the light of our campfire, but it is there consuming my entire body.

"What was that?" Naryk asked warily.

"Involuntary? Hmm. From the concussion?" Davix asked trying to figure it out.

"Um, no. It was involuntary, but not from the concussion. I have Tourette Syndrome. Its an electronic pulse in the brain, from one lobe to the other. The effects of it can be different depending on the person. I make that squeaking noise. Most of the time. I also twitch sometimes. It's really nothing to be alarmed about. I also believe that it gives me character. It varies day to day, depending on my day, mood, and stress levels. Nothing is wrong with me, just a little extra electricity in my brain. Oh I am rambling, sorry." I keep my head down and then look up to make sure that all translated. It seemed to.

"Interesting. Have something like that in our society as well. Proves every species is alike, and should get along. Glad that you are not xenophobic." Davix says giving me a quick smile, accepting my quirk with grace and changing the subject.

"That would have been something." Naryk laughs. I feel happy that these two do not count me as a freak as others have and they both accept it. Hearing what Naryk said brings something to mind. I suddenly imagine if someone like Ashley had been in this situation. It's kind of funny, but really not. That would just make everything harder and more awkward.

"I am glad you work with humans and had nothing against us. I could have been in real trouble then. Thanks. Again." I giggle and squeak again as I feel my body start to sag.

"You say thank you quite often." Naryk observes.

"Expect to here it more." I quip.

"We should sleep." Naryk says and lays down on his bedroll the two of them had brought out for use. I happily settle into mine, extremely tired. Davix, settled in his, kindly asks Naryk who has been rustling around and grunting if something is wrong.

"These were not made for Turians in mind." He growls out as an answer but huffs out, finally resting.

I honestly have to fight the urge to see how he is laying down. I always sleep on my stomach, and I start going through the days events in my head.

_I really fell down a rabbit hole. I hope it wasn't that Reaper rabbits hole. _I shiver at the memory. _I don't know when we are or where we are. All I can do, is live as though this is real. I already know pain is real here, so this all must be real too. I met a real Turian and a real Salarian._

My eyes wander looking around to the giant forest. _I hope nothing comes out to eat us._ Fear slices through my chest and I don't want to sleep anymore. Being eaten alive is my biggest fear right before torture. That doesn't seem to be a factor here though.

"Melody are you alright?" Naryk asks and I gasp at the noise. Davix is already deep asleep, so I whisper back.

"How do you-"

"Your heartbeat just skyrocketed."

"Oh. Turians really do have that good of hearing?" I whisper shocked.

He chuckles quitely. "Yes, but it is normal for us. I don't usually listen for this, but the night is so quiet it was hard to miss. Until Davix wakes and takes watch, I am the one that had to keep their senses alert. I can do that while sleeping so don't ask. I keep a sleeping vigilance on the forest and ocean. Don't want anything sneaking up on us." He laughs quietly.

"I must confess, that is what frightened me." I admit quietly.

"We have it covered. Go on to sleep." He says and I smile a little. Settling into a deep sleep, I can only think of one thing. _I will find a way to make everything up to them. This I promise._


	3. Timult

_**Greetings! Sorry this took a while to get out! In case anyone is wondering, the Tourettes sounds like a chirping baby Cheetah, calling for its mom. At least that is what my best friend told me I sounded like, and I really liked the description. I am not going to be putting it in every time Melody squeaks, unless it is pertinent to the story line. Just assume they come at random times.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites- they make my day!**_

* * *

**Timulticanicaus**

It's foggy. I don't understand, but I feel I must wait for someone so I do. I can't see anything and I am afraid. The fog starts to thin and I realize this is not Earth, nor Fugnubbin (Davix named the planet… I think it's a crude thought in the Salarian language that doesn't translate.) It honestly looks like the Japanese gardens I have seen in manga and it is huge. Looking into the sky I can see a giant blue moon. Mesmerized by its beauty I stare, a small smile upon my lips as it illuminates the night making everything in the garden look like its glowing. Then I feel another presence enter the garden.

I turn around to where the fog is still dissipating and see a small bridge erected over a running pond. _How odd_, I think and see a figure standing in the middle of the bridge. Standing tall, bright white, only wearing a pair of white pants, I am in awe at the beauty of this man. I have never seen anyone like him. Eyes the color of gold and silver horns elegantly protruding from his head. His long hair seems more like smoke and is the color of his eyes. I know it is rude to stare but I am transfixed. He brings up a long fingered hand and beckons me to him.

Should I be worried that I can only obey?

"Welcome Melody. My name is Timulticanicaus. You may call me Timult." His voice what like light honey, and it was just as mysterious as him.

"How do you know who I am? And… where are we?" I ask finally feeling myself as I meet him in the middle. He is easily eight feet tall. I feel tiny at 5' 5".

"I brought you here."

"The dream here, or the future alternate universe here?" I ask and his eyes light up as he smiles.

"Both. You have figured out this is an alternate universe and not your own future?" He seemed impressed. I didn't know for sure until now, but it had definitely made more sense than my own future.

"If this is my universe then everyone has made a grave mistake. The game we have in my time would have been a warning as to the evils that the Reapers pose and we should have acted on it by now. I wasn't really sure until just now though when you confirmed it. Figured you would have corrected me had I been wrong."

"Indeed. Though you must keep what you know to yourself. Asking your new friends questions about the Reapers and Collectors is not wise. You may alter the time frame."

"Time frame? I just want to make sure everyone in this universe is safe!"

"What if there are no Collectors or Reapers here? There are none in your universe. You would look insane and lose all credibility."

"Yeah. Maybe. Are you telling me that they don't exist here?" I was surprised to find that they didn't exist in my realm. Woo hoo!

"Only giving you the possibilities. Nothing is set in stone. You must not talk of the future. It goes against my programming." He said and my head seemed to ram into a brick wall.

"Your programming? You're an AI? Don't deny it, VI's do not have personalities and they speak in monotone."

"I am an advanced VI. My creators did not finish my programming and therefore I did not reach full AI status."

"Why not?" I ask confused. Was he meant to be an AI?

"They had to stop when they faced extinction."

"From the Reapers right? Ugh… ok fine." I said at the face he made. I didn't know anything about technology now and certainly nothing this advanced, but he seemed more than a VI. Whatever. "Why did you bring me here?" Ask the other big questions and then break into the former questions of timeline and Reapers.

"My creation purpose was to travel dimensions to find new ways to expand new places. My creators could not finish so when a gate to another dimension opened, I responded since I could not open my own. I found you and had to protect you and both of our realms."

_'So you brought me here?'_ "That rabbit and that sphere-" I started and he nodded.

"I was the sphere. Apparently the two technologies combined changed our appearances to the first thing we saw in your realm. I took you before the other creature could."

"That Reaper saw a bunny first? What are the odds? Haha!" I laugh and he frowns. "I knew that noise." I challenged him and he sighed.

"Yes. The Reapers. They were the reason for extinction of my people. I brought you here so it could not use you for its own purposes. Thought I do not know why it chose your place. I felt another anomaly while there, but could not investigate before you showed up."

"Oh well thanks. I can't wait to tell Shepard of the Reaper Rabbit!" I laughed again and abruptly stopped when he loomed over me.

"I have told you, you are not to tell anyone of the timeline." It seems to sound like a hiss instead of the honey and I am afraid. His eyes turn red.

"Why won't you let me help them?" I ask and I know my voice barely escapes my throat.

"You have no idea of the consequences. You don't know anything really about where you are now. You are stranded and the universe is full of what-ifs. My programming will not allow it." He is more his old self now and he calms down.

"Your companions worry for you. You should wake. Do not tell them of me or your knowledge of a future that has played out somewhere else." I look up in alarm and suddenly the fog is back and completely stifling and it's hard to breathe.

* * *

I wake up abruptly, coughing, and Naryk is behind me patting me on the back. Davix brings me a cup of water and it soothes my throat.

"Are you ok? You've been talking in your sleep. Stuff about Reapers and Timult." Naryk asks, his voice a little gruff from sleepiness. I guess he just woke up too.

"Nightmare?" Davix asks and I nod. He has probably been up for hours now.

"Something like that. It was very real. I am ok now. Thanks." I give them a smile and they nod. We start packing up our sleeping rolls and Naryk puts them in the escape pod until needed again.

I feel a tingle on my left arm and look down, finding the bracer is still there. '_I gotta find a way to get this thing off'._

Davix brought out the clothes from the pod and we sort them. I get all the female clothing and they split the male. Naryk reveals that he can sew and while improvising for thread, he did a good job of changing both of their clothes to suit them more. Taking the cloth that Davix didn't need because of his much slighter form, he added it to his clothing, making room for his cowl. While around camp though, Naryk wandered around without a shirt. He enjoyed the sun and heat he told us off with a pleased smile. I guess living on ships and the Citadel makes you want real sunlight.

Davix and I changed my arm bandages and I took some painkillers for my headache. Naryk finds the perfect spot for a restroom and leaves an incinerator-like tech there. To get rid of the nasty stuff. There was eventually a rule made to announce when you were going to the restroom so there would be no awkward surprise run-ins. I could only laugh when they made that rule after their brief encounter.

Right now, we were on a small nature hike. The purpose was for Naryk to warn Davix and I of any poisonous plants. Davix helped me get around since the concussion left me dizzy and wobbly on my legs. The two of them have gotten used to my Tourettes. I only hoped that my squeaking wouldn't give away our position to any predators. '_Like Rudolph and the Bumble'_, I think and laugh to myself. Naryk and Davix laugh when I tell them the story and my worry.

"These things do terrible things to Turians. Rash, bloody sores, asphyxiation, hives, wheezing, death, and a few other reactions are how they affect us. I would hate to see what they did to a levo." Naryk said while Davix and I memorized the evil plants. While on the walk, the topic of family came up.

"One brother is business partner. Left him behind on Citadel. Not suited for field work." Davix said and sighed heavily. "Hope someone is taking care of him."

"Hm?" I asked, curious but not really wanting to pry. My arm is draped over his shoulder and I am leaning into his side. When he looks over my eyes cross, our faces are so close.

"Ah. Yavar is a little… slow. Mentally. Very friendly, very social. But not all there. Doesn't understand a lot. Becomes very stressed easily and scared. Great cook though." Davix smiles warmly. "Hope Sephus is taking care of him. Another brother. Construction worker."

"Sounds like you have a good family to go home to." I say hoping to encourage him. He turns to look forward again, following after Naryk.

"Yes." The sadness in his voice is apparent and it makes me think of my own family. '_How badly are they freaking out that I am gone?'_

"I have four siblings: Megan, Samantha, Henry, and Janett. My parents are still married. I wonder what they are doing. I wonder how long they will look for me." Naryk pauses and turns around, his mandible going a little slack. "Oh… no that came out wrong. I blame the concussion. I am not saying they will forget about me, but they can't search for forever. I pretty much just disappeared from home. I have no idea how long I have been gone and how much time will be added to that. I don't expect them to find me out here."

They all have their own lives. My friends, too. They will not forget me, but they will move on with their lives. I have pretty much always been different in my family. Heh, different from everyone I have met really. I have always been an outcast and I know it. I am not the most important person in anyone's life and had no real effect on the world so… they will miss me, but there's nothing any of us can do about it. My sister Megan is one of my best friends and the person I feel closest to. I miss her and my other two best friends. I mean, yes I miss my family, but those three people were my very heart. Now I am never going to see them again. Timult said he can't make the gates, but can only respond to one being opened. Apparently it was a freak accident too.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that. I have some cousins that will not stop looking until they find me. I grew up with them you see, because my parents died when I was really young. I grew close to a couple of my cousins. My clan was very accommodating. Instead of sending me to an orphanage, they let me live with them. I got to know quite a few of my cousins very well, moving from family to family. I expect we will be rescued by one of them." Naryk said in almost an embarrassed yet happy voice and I giggled.

"You will be a nice surprise when you get back home." Davix said and I strained to smile.

"Yeah." I answer as we walk back into camp.

* * *

The next couple of days I spend time healing, making the food, and slowly working around camp where I can. Davix was really excited when some of his tech washed ashore and even though most of it did not work because it had been water-logged, he decided to be excited about the stuff that did work. Naryk had been scouting out the area, finding a nice place for us to wash up, and trying to find the colonists. He had no luck with the colonists yet because he could not travel far from the camp because he couldn't leave us to fend for ourselves. A concussed Human and a shopkeeper Salarian, neither with any military training would be easy prey. I was certainly appreciative of his military training when a teethy monster from the ocean decided to invite us over for its dinner.

About a week after arriving, I was fully well and we were planning a full expedition into finding the colonists. Davix and I were at the wash pool and while it had been weird being there at the same time as him, I was now used to it and we knew how to keep private.

These space clothes were really cool and easy to wash. I had just finished getting dressed from my wash up and cleaning everyone's clothes, Davix was still washing his clothes and was wrapped in a towel, when we both froze. A roar sounded through the trees and it sounded close. I grabbed the clothes and ran toward Davix, who was already on his way to meet me. Meeting in the middle, we almost fell down in our haste, Davix just getting into his pants on his way.

"We need to-" I gasp at the giant creature that comes bumbling into the clearing. It looks like a giant spiky bear on steroids. It also has-

"A head for each of us." Davix whispers when it looks at us with both heads. I had never heard an alien scream, and I am surprised that the creature's ears aren't bleeding at the high pitch we both emit. The clothes are dropped when I grab his hand so we don't get separated, and we run for camp. Naryk found a gun and knows how to use it. I can hear the creature getting closer to us, it's snapping jaws scaring the life out of me, and I swear I feel its hot breath on my neck.

"Oh holy Maker!" I yell when I realize what lies ahead of us.

"Goddess!" Davix yells, but we jump off the small cliff anyway. I feel the whoosh of wind above my head, and realize that the beast had just swung a claw at us, catching a few strands of my hair and ripping them out of my head. Better than my intestines.

I land on my feet, bending my knees and Davix rolls into a standing position. My ankles sting and my knees feel like I just slammed them into the ground, but I stand up and keep running. Davix grabs my hand again and the creatures shadow looms over us. My feet slip when the beast jumps down, making the rocks quake, but I keep going.

"Don't look back Davix! Just forward! Go go!" I scream when he starts to turn his head. We both speed up, though I don't know where the ability to do so comes from.

It roars and my ears hurt. I try to keep from tripping over roots, bushes, and rocks, while also trying to make it to our destination. You can't have your eyes on your feet and in front of you at the same time. I don't want my face decorating any trees. Davix is a very agile man I learn while he dodges everything.

I see the very edge of the camp through the trees. I start screaming again.

"NARYK!" I scream, hoping to grab his attention.

"NARYK!" Davix joins in with me, screaming at the top of our lungs. I hear him yelp in fear as its jaws snap too close. We finally break through the tree line screaming Naryk's name.

Naryk was standing by the escape pod, rifle in hand and aimed at us. Davix and I split ways just as the creature lumbered into camp, snapping a head at both of us. Naryk's eyes widen in surprise and then he let out a rain of bullets. The beast roared in pain as every bullet hit and Naryk advanced on him.

The creature swiped blindly at him, but Naryk jumped away, rolled, and kept shooting. With a final roar the beast fell and I promptly gagged at the sight and smell.

'_Wait… is that brains?'_ Forget gagging, I throw up.

"By the Maker." I groan out panting. Davix comes over and picks up my hair for me. His fingers are nice and cool too, even after the running.

"Are you two ok?" Naryk asks and I nod.

"Thank you. Had a few close calls. Knew you could handle it." Davix takes a deep breath. "Extremely frightening." He finishes.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that with the way you two were screaming. Boot camp starts tomorrow." Naryk says and starts moving toward the giant corpse.

'_We either move it, or we move camp. That is disgusting. Wait…Huh?'_

"Boot camp?" I ask a little excited, yet an unsettled feeling drops into my gut. Davix looks like he feels the same.

"You need to know how to defend yourselves and shoot a gun. I can't be the only one to know how. Let's get this cleaned up and then go clean ourselves up." He grimaces, Davix and me joining him.

Tomorrow is going to be fun. Tonight is going to be gross.


	4. MYEEP

_**Greetings! Sorry this did not come out as fast as I thought. I thought I would get a reign on the sporadic updates but alas…no. I have the next chapter already done however, so it really should be up sooner! Woohoo! **_

_**Thank you for the reviews and alerts! They always make my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think! Have a great weekend!**_

* * *

**MYEEP**

Naryk is a tough taskmaster, but Davix and I become better every day. We both can only shoot pistols, which suits us just fine. The hardest thing is learning to fight off the human nature and instinct. We are learning to fight like Turians (which is awesome) and that is challenging for all involved. Naryk soon learned the differences in our bodies, like my chest and Davix's groin are sensitively unarmed and shouldn't be attacked or used for defense.

It was found out early in training that Davix was incredibly fast and I am apparently really flexible and good leg strength and we honed in on those qualities. Our skills had been tested when we were attacked by a pack of crazy monkey like creatures in our camp. We quickly brought them down.

One perk of all this was that I was losing weight! When I did a little happy dance and the two caught me in the act, I had to explain. It was embarrassing.

A week and a half on intense training, planning, and we were finally ready to search for other survivors tomorrow. There was an excited and tense feeling in the air.

We sat down around the fire pleased with our progress and ready for the next day.

"So… do you have anyone waiting for you back home Melody?" Naryk asks from across the fire, eating his dinner, and I lift an eyebrow. My eyes widen in surprise at his expression. His head is ducked down a little, his mandibles a little fluttery… apparently showing his shy side. Huh. He is our take charge leader… this is interesting.

"Um no. My family-"

"He means mate. Hmmm. Human term boyfriend." Davix clarifies and I feel stupid. Duh.

"Oh that. No. I don't have anyone waiting on me." I whisper that last part. Honestly it is a sore spot for me, being 24 years old with only one relationship to speak of when I was 19. I ended it, went to an internship where we couldn't date for a year, and then nothing since then. I bury the feeling of insecurity and focus on what I have. Friendship.

"Ah. You Davix?" Naryk asks before I can ask if he has anyone.

"No. No breeding contracts waiting."

"It's not all about breeding contracts Davix." Naryk says in good humor and Davix huffs.

"No no. Have no romantic relations. You are still with Naga yes? Wanted to talk about her so brought up this question?" Davix has turned the tables on Naryk and the Turians mandibles flutter, embarrassed.

"Who is Naga?" I ask with a gleeful girly grin on my face.

"My mate." Naryk says with a flick of his mandible.

"You're married?!"

"Ah no! Spirits no… not yet. Your language doesn't seem to have a word equivalent of it. I was going to ask her once I was done with this expedition."

"Oh! So you're not married but it is serious enough that you want to?" Naryks nods in answer. "Oh Maker, we need to get off this Island! Naryk you can talk about her all you want." I tell him and he smiles. We learn about his love and I lay back against my tree, crossing my arms, loving the way Naryk has come alive talking about Naga.

'_We have a plan. We will survive this and we will get them home.'_

* * *

"Davix, you take the map. We won't need it until we clear the area already scouted. You are the best artist, best navigator, and best memory." Naryk said, and Davix who had been studying the map every day to memorize it merely nodded and buckled his pistol to his side.

"I will be listening and watching for signs of the colonists or any threats. Melody, you have been training in stealth and have quite a photographic memory so you will be scouting ahead when needed. Report what you find to us and we will plan accordingly. Keep your eyes open and your ears sharp."

"Aye." I adjust my glasses, pick up my pack, and holster my handy pistol to my hip.

Davix took the lead and we were on our way, hoping to find survivors, have our questions answered, and get rescued. I once asked how long it usually took to be rescued and they said it depended on where we were and how the technology was working. Seeing as it had already been three weeks, we were starting to get a little worried about extraction.

'_Well then maybe the Reapers won't eat us.' _I think to myself glumly. Only upside to this.

"By the projection of escape pod and our lapse in time in escape to theirs, should start this way." Davix weaves and we follow.

From there it is silent communication. Naryk had taught us Turian hand signals until we memorized them and followed orders exactly.

The forest is a thing of beauty. I had seen it before, but the deeper we went in, the more exotic it all became. Instead of green lush plants like on Earth, the plants were a dark blue and all textures. No idea why because I am not a scientist, but it is beautiful. I was personally fascinated by a tree that had leaves that were so tiny, they were the size of a lady bug, and later found crinkly leaves as big as Naryk. Flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors, the most entertaining being one in the shape of Davix's head.

The animals were just as fascinating. There were ugly, cute, pretty, fuzzy, scaley, big, small, and dangerous ones. We made sure to scout around the ones that looked really dangerous and upon running into a giant furry creature were surprised when it smiled and seemed really interested in us. I giggled when its snout nuzzled my face and even Naryk chuckled at its funny antics.

When the platypus equivalent lumbered in front of us we all just stared at it. Then Davix ran after it for scans.

The bugs though? Ugh. While they couldn't really chew on Davix and I, they could still be pests, but poor Naryk. Davix had set up a tech thing I didn't really understand, but the bugs don't like the sound so they stay away. I can't hear and Davix barely can, but Naryk hears it loud and annoyingly clear. He told us before though that he would rather have that ringing in his ears than have bugs bothering and biting him.

Naryk suddenly holds his hand up and gestures me out to scout. I quietly creep along, counting to 100 and taking in my surroundings with three of my senses. I am not going to touch anything because of the poisonous plants and certainly aint tasting anything. I hear a growling some distance away and the same natural noises we have been hearing the whole way. I don't smell anything rancid or out of the ordinary and take that as a good sign. My final mission is to memorize special landmarks or area of potential threat, taking my knowledge back to the map.

Davix has the map ready when I arrive and point out things, him adding them along the way.

"A giant round tree here, a dead one here, a rock that has an Elcor shape to it, and an abandoned Hitock nest." Naryk takes the lead this time and chooses the path with the abandoned nest.

And so the first day went. We didn't talk unless giving details or warnings. Davix had also learned how to use an electrical charge for tech attacks from his omnitool. Came in handy when we stumbled into a Hitock ambush. I managed to shoot down two and then had to beat two more off of me. I didn't like it, but I felt pretty awesome afterwards.

We set up camp and Naryk starts setting up traps.

"Not the first time I have had to do this while on a camping trip." Davix snorts at that and I smile at the two. "Palaven has some real nasty creatures." Naryk chuckles, probably remembering an adventure he had.

"Much like any planet. Earth has lions, tigers, sharks, snakes, and bears." I purposely avoid the Wizard of Oz reference because they wouldn't get it and I didn't feel like laughing alone. That awkwardness had already happened thrice between Naryk and I. Trying to explain the funny joke just makes it all more awkward. I still don't understand what Naryk meant on our first misunderstanding and the second one still makes us laugh:

"_Ugh. I can't take this sun anymore. I am surprised I haven't burned yet." I groan. I have been seeking escape under the trees, canopy, and escape pod when I can. My skin is so fair that I burn super fast and I don't want to be a red lobster or peel like a reptile. Ew. I was a little red now and sensitive, but that is nothing compared to what I could become._

"_Burn?" Davix asks and Naryk turns around so fast he could have started a whirlwind._

"_You humans burst into flame when you get too hot?" Naryk asks his mouth agape in surprise and worry._

_I can't stop the laugh that bubbles up and lasts the whole time I explain._

* * *

We set out again the next day and I scout ahead again. This eerie feeling has been making my hair stand on end and my skin prickle, but so far nothing had been wrong. I turn back to report 'all clear' when I hear Naryk's command of 'danger' and hide behind a tree. Turian vocals are very wide ranged and learning his chirp commands had been… odd at first.

I fear for my comrades life when I hear the brush move and gunfire follow. I panic when I feel a pressure on my chest and my throat jump. _'By the Maker NO!'_

"MYEEP!" I squeak loudly and hurriedly cover my mouth. I hate Tourettes sometimes. Suddenly the trees behind me start moving and I know something big is coming my way. Now that the squeaks have started and my brain is in overdrive… I can't seem to stop.

Fear fills my heart as everything goes silent, including me. No sign of Davix or Naryk and it seems the creature has disappeared.

Due to the dense trees the sun isn't visible, but a giant shadow looms over me and I hear a clicking sound. I slowly turn my head around, looking up.

It is against all training and protocol but I can't help it.

I scream.


	5. Take a Dive

_**Greetings! Sorry for the cliffhanger last time, it would have just been a very long chapter!**_

_**Thank you for reviews and alerts! They really do make my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think!**_

* * *

**Take a Dive**

'SHELOB!' Is my first thought as I see the monstrosity before me. Big ass spider-like creature with so many legs it even has smaller ones on its face. I feel my whole body tremble in fear, blood turning to ice, breath stalling, and becoming lightheaded. Suddenly where time seemed to have stopped, it moves in fast forward.

It lunges and I scream again, whipping my pistol up and shooting blindly at its face. Grey blood sprays as I get in a few hits and I am pulled by a three taloned hand, hauling me to my feet and breaking into a run.

A great thing about Naryk is that he is left handed, so while we run for our lives we are both able to shoot at the Abomination(I get to name this one). Davix electrocutes the Abomination and we gain some ground when it falters. The scenery goes by in a blur as we try to coordinate our attacks.

When I turn around once again to shoot, my hand squelches and slips from Naryks. Looking down I notice my hand is covered in blue liquid.

"Naryk you're bleeding! Augh!" I scream and roll away from the barbed leg sweeping at my head. Davix whips around giving it another electrical shock as that seems to affect it more than bullets.

"I know! I will take care of it after we escape!" He growls out and I nod, wondering why I would state such an obvious point. I pray he isn't poisoned.

I see sunlight filtering through the trees, an opening from the dense forest. I have this strong delusion that light means safety. Let's hope it works here.

"There!" I yell and veer toward it. I hear Davix yelp is surprise but he slides in front of me and I know he is ok.

We finally escape the dense foliage but stop, cries of surprise leaving all our mouths. Our toes have met the edge of a cliff. How had I not noticed this?!

"Trick of the eyes. Land too, is deadly." Davix says stopping my desperate apology.

"No time!" Naryk yells and levels his assault rifle shooting the Abomination. Some hit, but the natural armor protects it from most shots. Damn.

My pistol is already up and shooting when the Abomination spits something that hits Davix square in the chest. He starts to topple over the edge… and falls.

"Davix!" I scream and lunge for him, landing hard on my stomach but managing to catch his hand. My breath is knocked from me but I hold onto the dangling Salarian. I now have a perfect view of what lies below. About 75ft down is water; a rushing river and it seems an incredibly full cavern.

I hear two gunshots go off as I try to pick Davix up and realize Naryk has picked up my discarded gun and was double timing with the weapons.

My arms burn. While I had grown stronger because of 'boot camp', pulling up Davix while exhausted was proving to be a struggle. His three fingers clasped tightly around my wrist, his other arm dangling with the rest of him and he started to slip because of Naryks blood on my hands.

"No. I am not letting you go." I growl out determined and getting a firm grip again. Naryk is using everything at his disposal to keep the Abomination back and I can see no way out of this.

"NO! Let go! Naryk! Must jump! Water catch us! Will be safe!" Davix yells up and I hear Naryk grunt his assent.

"OH MY GOD!" I scream as he picks my up around my ankle and flips me over the edge.

That split second of complete weightlessness, letting go of Davix hand in surprise, and time slows to a crawl. Davix is already in complete free fall. I scream as we fall.

Naryk goes into a perfect dive, like a rocket and I stop screaming to laugh. I am freaking laughing, deciding to trust the dive bombing Turian and elegantly flying Salarian. Now to find out how to NOT belly-flop… or anything equally painful. I quickly gather myself into a cannonball position, realizing my bum is _never _going to feel the same and gasp in a deep breath right before I slap into the water.

My bum, feet and elbows sting as the strength of the current takes me hostage, unraveling my tightly closed body. I kick and flail for the surface, finally breaking through and taking a deep breath.

I cry out when hit in the shin and see Turian fringe struggling underwater. I grab Naryks cowl, vowing to apologize later, and haul his head above water. He chokes out some water and breathes deeply. I keep a hold of him, his dense body not wanting to float, and we both strain to stay above the raging water. There is no sign of Davix yet but he hit the water first. Naryks hands grip my arms and his talons puncture skin but, while painful, does not matter. Survival and staying together do.

Water stings my eyes, fills my nose, and I must keep spewing it from my mouth. I can barely catch my breath before the next wave breaks, trying to drown me. Rocks cut at my legs and bump my shoulders sending me in a crazy painful pattern.

I hear Davix cry out before us and feel relief enter until I look up to where the noise came from.

'_A waterfall? Aw, hell no!' _I claw out my open hand, arm flailing out, trying to find purchase on the rocks around us. The rocks are too smooth from the water and I can't get enough friction to hang on. My arm on Naryks cowl suddenly jerks almost out of socket and I cry out in alarm as my hand slips away from him. His fingers grab my arm right below my elbow and we are both suspended in the middle of the river. I look at him, trying to swim closer and I see pure determination and concentration on his face. Davix has climbed upon a rock just ahead of us and is yelling instructions and encouragement.

Naryk pulls me in closer as he holds on and I see pain and fear sweep through his features. A grinding sound of rock and talons makes me cringe and the current whips us away from the rock and right past Davix.

He grabs for my hand, our fingers slipping, and he slips off his rock back into the fury of nature, trailing after us.

"OH WHATEVER!" I scream into the water and plunge over the side.

My eyes are shut tightly preparing for the long trip down and I let out a surprised yelp when I hit the water, shocked at how… short the fall was. At least compared to what I had been expecting.

Tugging Naryk, we break the surface and fight against a calmer current toward the shore. Davix appears beside me when we reach the soft dirt and we all crawl up and flop down.

I have no idea how long we lay there panting and regaining full consciousness. I don't know about them, but I just want to sleep. My body's muscles begin a small throb and I groan sitting up. They have wounds that need to be tended to.

I cry out when I feel my left hand grasp at the ground. Curling it into my chest I stand on my knees and shakily bring it up to examine it. Bile rises in my throat when I see my bloody, raw fingertips and a gash on my palm. "Bloody nug-humping rocks." I hiss in pain, noticing that I am missing three fingernails.

I swing my pack off my shoulders, only just now remembering it. Naryk mumbles beside me and I look over while unpacking. He is sprawled out on his back his face toward me, his eyes still closed. '_It looks like he threw up too. He must have swallowed a lot of water.'_

Davix is on my other side, face down in the dirt and grass- much like I had been- and seemed to be trying to turn over. I find the medigel and deciding it would be better not to mix blood, wrap up my hand. OW!

I see the bracer on my arm and give it a quick glare before turning Davix carefully over. We both give a small call of distress, him in pain and I am finally seeing where the Abomination hit his stomach earlier. Luckily it wasn't acidic or poisonous, but there was a burn and green blood.

"I am so sorry." I whisper and clean out his wound while he hisses in pain. I shake tears from my eyes, not wanting to make a mistake because I can't see. Speaking of seeing, my glasses are long gone and everything is a little fuzzy. I finish cleaning it and smear medigel on and he seems to relax.

"Thank the Maker the medigel wasn't destroyed." These packs are incredibly durable. I hand Davix some mushy rations and turn my attention to Naryk.

He has the same kind of wound on his shoulder that Davix suffers on his stomach. I carefully clean out his wound and he twitches, waking up with a grunt.

"Ssh. Sorry. I only need to put on some medigel on it. Are you hurt anywhere else?" I ask quietly. He looks over at his right hand and slowly examines it, bringing it closer into my line on vision as well.

"It would seem so." He hisses out and I see his bleeding and blunted (too blunted) talons.

"Oh goodness." I whisper and starting to clean his hand.

"This isn't good." He growls out and I immediately explain.

"Oh no of course not. That human phrase is used for a number of things. It doesn't mean it's always good." I wrap his hand after applying the medigel. "It can mean surprise- good and bad- shock, sympathy." He looks at me a little warily and then nods his head sighing.

"Like when you scream 'Bloody Maker'?"

"Um yes. I guess I have many phrases in my arsenal." I smirk and he snorts. He makes a sound of surprise and pain, grabbing my left arm. Surprise and pain collide within me in response.

"Spirits I did this?" He rumbles out and I look. Several marks and small gashes from his talons grabbing me, ran down both of my arms, as well as a bruise where he had caught me after grabbing the rock.

"Maker, I didn't even notice." I say and show him my hand. "We are two of a kind you and I." I smile at him. "It's fine Naryk. I'm fine. I mean yeah it hurts a little, but it doesn't incapacitate me. And we are all alive!" I say gleefully. "Would you mind bandaging them up?" I ask and he stares at me, making sure I am not lying.

It almost startles me when he suddenly moves, grabbing bandages and medigel.

"Ah. No medigel." I quickly say.

"Heh, yeah I don't think that is going to fly." He scoffs and I bring my uninjured hand up, pointing to our Salarian friend behind me.

"Davix needs it more. My hand, your hand, and your shoulder need it more. It will not last forever." I whisper and his mandibles go slack at seeing Davix who is still lying on the ground. "Just wrap me up and it'll be fine."

He sighs heavily and cleans my boo boos, wrapping them nice and neat.

"Suggest we move. Prime place for predators. Body of water, unknown creatures, and can see nest on the other side." Davix says and Naryk rips the final wrap around my hands with his teeth. Turian teeth are sharp and long! Easily fascinated and beyond tired, I stare. Naryk gives me an odd look, frowning as Davix talks. I shake my head, snapping out of it, blushing and feeling awkward.

Davix stuffs food and drinking water in my hands and I thank him before stuffing my face. Naryk eats his quickly and I explain that without my glasses, I am almost useless.

"Ah yes! Have been working on something. Will be ready soon. Oh… must see if it is still working. Cursed water." Davix says, and I nod smiling.

We sling our packs onto our backs and head out. Exhausted, hurting, wet, but alive.


	6. Fusion

_**Greetings! Sorry for not updating sooner, life (work) has been a real kick in the butt. Grrr. Then I lost three pages of this story, searched for days, found it, realized two others were missing, never found them and had to rewrite them, and then… no internet… No. Internet. Augh! **_

_**I drew the four main characters- that is the image for this story now (except it is too big to show more than Davix and Melody, sadly)- and if you want to see it better and the other two characters, you can check out my deviant art page. Link: ( fezeth13crazy . deviantart art/ Naryk- Melody- Davix-and- Timult- 323381522 )Just take out the spaces. It is only shaded for now, I will be working on getting it colored.**_

_**Thank you for reading this and for the reviews, alerts, and faves! Please review- they always make my day! This is a long chapter btw. :)**_

_**Bioware owns the Mass Effect universe. I make up weird phrases though- here and real life.**_

* * *

**Fusion**

Sleep. That was all we wanted. Our bodies and minds wouldn't let us have what we needed most. Too sore to be comfortable and too afraid of what is out there just waiting to attack us. We don't want to be food and Mother Nature is very nurturing lately. We don't trust anything. So we don't sleep, though it isn't because we didn't try.

We decide to just keep going until we find a secure space to stay. I wish we had just stayed with the escape pod, though I kept that thought to myself. Now, we have no idea where anything is or how to get back to our secure camp without extra food, medigel, and clothes. This day sucks. The last of the medigel is gone, but the wounds that used it were feeling much better. This stuff is AMAZING. We weren't healed of course, but we didn't look like bloody, dying messes anymore.

We take another look around the landscape as we try to see where to go and what would most likely have the most secure area to camp out in until rescue came or we were healed enough to fight. The forest was to our back and the rocky desert in front of us. I sighed and grumbled a bit.

"I will definitely burn out there. Like the sick kind of burn. It will be really bad." I say as we take in the desert view.

"Don't know if there is water out there to drink." Davix adds. He has been suffering the most from his wound on his stomach and it seems to really be taking a toll. The usually fully energized optimistic Salarian is slow, tired, and quiet. It stinks seeing him like this since I can't help him, and that is all I want to do. Help my two friends who have done so much for me.

"We'll stay on the edge of the forest. We don't know where water is, you can't be burned and sick like that, and we don't know what manner of creature lives out there." Naryk confirmed and I shuddered, thinking about the Thresher Maw possibilities.

We walk between the two elements, in the shade of the forest, but on the ground of the rocks. Of course everyone lacks their enthusiasm and we make sure we are never separated. Davix cleans his omnitool out while we go. He wants to make sure the electrical charge works should any freaking monster come at us again. Naryk has the only pistol since the river ate the rest of them. This pistol had been in his pack as back up. He was also on full alert paranoia. It was difficult and a little scary seeing the brave in charge Turian twitching at every sound, readying himself for a battle we probably wouldn't win. I have no weapons except my big walking stick I picked up along the way. I just want to be rescued. Flying spaceships to come dramatically down before us and give us grand old party, with real food, in a doctor's office. Is that too much to ask for? Why yes, yes it is says the universe. Both of them.

We don't say much, too exhausted to do anything but encourage each other when it is needed. We know we are not ok and may die here. We are not letting anyone give up until that happens.

'_What the?' _I think and then yelp as the ground shakes under us, making us stumble. We all go on full alert and curse. I must say, I do not feel very safe with just my walking stick. Especially since I only have one working hand. A deep rumble passes beneath our feet and suddenly an explosion blinds me and blows me off my feet. I scream until I hit the ground.

Pain shoots through my already incredibly sore body, but this pain is on the inside. Like acid filling my blood and coursing through my veins. Davix lands on top of me, but that pain is nothing compared to this and I feel him breathing so I know he is alive. Naryk is yelling out in pain beside me, also on the ground, his face contorted in pain and I reach for his hand, even as the pain of it makes me scream. I need to keep a hold of him, for reasons I don't know, but I must.

Another scream erupts from the three of us as a giant shockwave emits itself from my bracer, consuming us all in its fury.

'_Can't we catch a break?! I HATE TODAY!'_ Are my last thoughts before everything abruptly goes black. I wonder if I am dead.

* * *

Vortexes swirl around me. I feel like I am in the eye of a hurricane. Lightning, deep thunder, and winds so strong my hair flails wildly around my face. I cringe from the lightning and the noise.

'_Stop! Stop!'_ I curl my knees up to my chin and cover my ears with my hands, tightly. I hate loud noises like this and it so dark, all I can see is the lightning. _'Stop, make it stop!' _I scream in my head. It only seems to pick up and I finally squeeze my eyes shut.

I can't take it anymore and scream. Lightning strikes me.

* * *

Pain. That is what I wake up to. Again. That really needs to stop happening.

The sounds surrounding me are brought to my senses first. Groans of pain, sharp intakes of breath, crying, and soothing voices filter through the haze. Alarm soon sets in and my body tenses, ready to flee even as it painfully object to any movement. Gathering my pained body, which is protesting every movement, I shoot up from where I am lying and once again realize I am in different clothes. I blush and then shake away the uncomfortable feeling, taking up my fighting stance. It seems I am in a tent._ 'Where the hell am I?'_ I jump when I hear a voice come from below and beside me.

"Melody! Grave wounds, must lay back down." Davix says. I turn around to see him sitting up in a bedroll and gesturing to the spot I had just vacated. I slowly loosen up my stance and suppress the want of hugging Davix. Wounds and all that. He sees the look on my face and answers my burning question.

"Found by the human colonists."

'_Oh how lucky. Wait… we still aren't rescued.'_ My little bubble of excitement pops and I feel him tugging on the bottom of my pants leg. I almost trip over myself when I see a female standing by the tent flap and she looks shocked.

I sit down with a huff and a groan. Davix pats my hand and I finally take a good look at him. It is hard not to wince. _'Gah, he looks like hell.'_

"I am glad you're ok." I whisper and smile relieved. My body really hates that stunt I just pulled and it is screaming at me, but seeing Davix here and ok makes it worth it.

"Good to see you awake. I was very worried." Davix replies and the doctor lady starts approaching us. I hope she isn't saying anything because I am not paying any attention. I am too busy looking for Naryk.

I spot him on the other side of Davix still sleeping and I shoot a worried, questioning glance at Davix. He gives me a reassuring smile and looks over at our mutual friend. "Will be ok. Already woke up once, but was in too much pain so asked to be sedated." I am relieved, but also greatly worried. Naryk hates being out of control and he willingly let himself be sedated? He must really hurt.

'_I hate this place.'_

The lady clears her throat and I reluctantly turn my attention to her. I wince and whimper at the pain what pricks my body. I notice her giving me a hard look and I shrink away and start fidgeting with my hands.

'_Things could go really badly for me here. At least Naryk and Davix are safe though. As safe as they can be since we have yet to be rescued. That is what counts.'_

"My name is Dr. Bretain. What is your name?" She asks and I quickly answer.

"Melody."

"Alright Melody, how are you feeling?"

"Um. I hurt all over. And I feel…" I pause and really concentrate on how it feels to be me right now. "I actually feel really funny to be honest. Like the inside of me is on fire. My left arm-" I stop and finally look at my left arm.

The bracer is still there. But now I feel as if I have been stabbed all around the area with pins and- "My arm feels like it is freezing cold." I look over my wound from the Abomination, cliff jumping, and river adventure. They are still there and they sting. I tell her this also. "But I am still alive!" I happily point out upon finishing my self-evaluation. I like trying to end on a positive note when needed and by the way everything was going, I needed a positive.

"Indeed you are." She replies giving me a small smile that does NOT make me feel any better. It actually sends a shiver down my spine and I steal a glance toward Davix. He gives me a confused shrug, though he must have seen my worry because I feel him slip his three fingers into my five comfortingly. He just holds my hand and I am very grateful.

"Do you remember what happened?" Dr. Bretain asks.

"Um… we were walking, trying to find you, and having the worst day ever. The ground suddenly exploded green and I… uh we were shocked." I frown, trying to recall. "I think."

"That is all you remember?" I nod at her question. _'I don't understand. Does she think I am hiding something? Why do people think I lie or try to hide crap? It makes no sense. Oh pay attention she is about to ask you another question.'_

She looks down at the bracer and I fight to not follow her gaze. I don't want to raise suspicion about the stupid thing. "We don't have much equipment here, just our omnitools but we need to run some tests."

"Oh. Ok." I quickly agree, trying to clamp down on a squeak. _'NOT NOW!'_ I yell at my brain.

"I have to check on my other patients now. They are not faring as well as the three of you." She finishes grimly and sweeps from the room. I see a man lying on a bedroll before she closes the flap and my sympathy goes out to those in the other rooms.

"I am incredibly confused." '_And incredibly worried.'_

Davix lets go of my hand and brings up his omnitool to scan my bracer and left arm. I comply since it is not the first time he has done this. I give my undivided attention as he starts explaining everything.

"They think you are new kind of synthetic or A.I. Think you are dangerous."

"What in the Maker's name made them think that?!" I almost screech at the absurdity, but remember the other patients. I send up a quick prayer for them. I face him, sitting cross legged and wait for the pain to go away before looking at his scanned hologram. Something looks wrong.

"Hm. Extremely foreign technology in the bracer. It has fused with your arm. Can see that circuitry runs from left arm to brain." Davix answers as he studies the images on his omnitool.

Everything in the galaxy stops and my brain has ceased all thought at this revelation.

"Wasn't like that before. Cause from explosion?" He quietly ponders and I can't do anything but stare at the bracer.

'_What the FRICKING FUDGE MONKEYS COVERED IN RELISH! Maybe if I cut my arm off… NO! Apparently it has now infected my brain. Connected! To my Brain! Grraaugh! That stupid V.I. has some explaining to do!' _I glare as evilly as I can at it until I notice a stirring in front of me.

"So they have this crazy idea that she is an A.I. because she has circuitry running through her?" Naryk asks sitting up. I almost run to hug him too. I settle for a big grin instead until his statement sinks in.

'_This is stupid.' _I still bleed, it's not like my wounds are hiding or anything! I am not made of metal! A.I.'s are different!

"Sounds like they think it is valid, and I can agree with the worry of technology in her, but we can vouch for her. She is no synthetic. Though one would think the blood would prove them wrong in their theory." He sighs and I snort. My thoughts exactly.

"Also… think you sabotaged the ship." Davix adds quietly.

"Oh this just gets better and better. Where did you hear all this?" I mumble out, extremely pissed.

"Listened before they knew I was awake. They stopped talking when they saw me. Still… valuable information."

"Ok. So what blew up in our faces?" I ask wanting some answers. They seemed like they would have them.

"The Colonists had miners that found an element that was giving off a unique energy signature. They wanted to use it to fuel various findings from the escape pods and the crashed ships. So they went to work on it and missed the reading of element zero beneath it. The combined energies exploded, mixing in the air and setting off a chain reaction along the vein." Naryk replies. Seems he got the 411 on this.

"Seems we were along the vein deposits then?" Davix asks and Naryk slowly nods.

"We were hit by Eezo?" I ask horrified.

"Tainted Eezo. Much more dangerous. Still do not know what other element was?" Davix asks and turns to Naryk who nods again and finished his explanation.

"The area is sealed off because of radiation so nobody knows what it is. Other explosions have happened since the first one." He coughs nervously and glances at us from the corner of his eye. This doesn't look good. "I uh, also heard that both of the elements entered our bloodstream because of our various wounds. We are under quarantine and careful observation until they find out… why we are not dead yet."

'_We could all die. By all means we probably already should be dead. This is just so bloody great.'_ I turn my attention to other matters because we are not dead yet and that is a good thing.

"How are you two feeling?"

"Same as you described except no cold sensation as you do. Would assume that comes from the bracer." Davix stares down at my arm seemingly completely perplexed. Naryk nods that he is the same and I glare down at my bracer again. The flicker of anger that had been doused by worry is now a sharp flame and I punch the bracer.

"Damn thing! Wish I hadn't- Myeep- Huh?" I stop surprised as it glows for a second and then yelp in surprise and pain as a jolt of electricity runs through it, to me. I fall onto my back, completely spaced out now and can see fog creeping into my vision. Oh wait. I must already be unconscious if I am here.

* * *

The scenery is different. I recognize the place, but it is so different that a sense of dread creeps along my spine. The fog is very thin and I can see Timult standing in the middle of the bridge from before. His shoulders are hunched no longer making him look completely ethereal and mythical.

Behind him, the scenes are the same. In front of him are hills, trees, and a house I recognize.

'_Why is my house here?'_ It is not close, but far away, like it would take days to get there and there is no place to start that journey. No path. Only the small bit of land I stand on, the bridge with the running water underneath with Timult standing in the middle, and the land opposite of me that I have not yet seen.

I walk slowly toward Timult and look down into the flowing river. My knees go weak and I can't breathe.

My memories flow through the water. Quick scenes, gone by the time they pass to the other side of the bridge.

My circle of guy friends in 4th grade because for some reason girls hated me.

Breaking my collar bone while riding my bike.

Moving to a new state in 6th grade.

Hunting down grasshoppers in 7th grade for class.

Playing the trumpet for the first time and yet again in another state.

My first dance with a boy.

Meeting my two best friends.

Graduation.

Going to my Internship.

Playing Mass Effect.

'_Oh. My. Gosh.'_

"Why is this place so different?" I yell whirling around to Timult. "What have you done?!" I wave the arm where, in the real world my bracer resided, and then pointed at the 'memory river.'

Timult finally stands up to his full height seemingly ready to fight for his reasons.

"The Element Zero explosion took me by surprise, especially when I saw how it was affecting you. The fact that it was tainted and the amount complicated my circuitry and I had to act. What happened between us was an accident." He said quietly but matter of factly.

"So you didn't mean to fuse to my arm?"

"My circuitry runs through your body, but I have adapted you and your friends to live through the tainted Element Zero exposure, and you… to my programming." He finally looked me in the eye and it was hard to tell what he was thinking. I had only seen him once and he is a V.I. I won't tell him I think he is a little more than that. He may be having an identity crisis.

"So… You're like living in my body? My mind? I don't want to be Anders!" I yell throwing a rock into the water. I don't know where the rock came from or why I was throwing a tantrum. I never throw tantrums. I suddenly got a small headache.

"This place is where you and I are the same and different. I live here and everything here is a part of us. I wouldn't suggest doing that again if you want to avoid the headache." He calmly says and I glare at him.

'_Great this place is now linked to my consciousness.'_

"I did not intend to read your thoughts or witness your memories when this error occurred." He says with a shamed and sad look on his face. "I only wanted you to survive. Your thoughts are again your own and I do not intend to invade into your day to day life. What you live through will be run through the river so I will see it, but shall not interfere. I will keep residence in your bracer." He looked like he wanted to apologize and he was completely serious.

"Ok. Thank you." I say believing him and looking toward his moons. A shiver ran through me. "I just can't believe you changed my DNA."

"Just enough for you not to die and to adapt but your friends were an accident because you were touching them both when the surge happened. They will adapt and survive as you have."

"What am I supposed to tell them?" I desperately ask. I may lose my only friends.

"You would tell them about me? About this? You cannot!"

"Their DNA has been changed Timult! They have every right to know what has happened! Everything!" I challenge. He doesn't understand because he is just a machine, he doesn't know relational circumstances.

"The timeline…"

"You can see and have seen what happens! I can't let it happen, but telling them of me and you will not change anything. I will not tell them any of the future, but they have been protecting me from the beginning! They will know that this has occurred and if I have the explanation it will be given to them. It will not alter the timeline!"

"You have already altered the timeline! You continue to do so!" His gold eyes flashed and I was confused.

"I am just one person how can I-" I started because I was nobody important who has been stuck on this planet for weeks and totally away from civilization...

"One small person can change the course of the future! If you hadn't been here, Davix would have died on the crashing ship. Naryk would not be able to survive here alone and would have died as well. You changed their fates and are now changing the fates of the colonists." This thought disturbed me and I started to argue that this is incredibly small stuff and no bearing on the known future I have witnessed when he kept talking. "No. You do not know the background of this Shepard, what they are like, or how they will make their decisions. One person is important! One person can change everything!" I recoiled as his wrath was scary.

He sighed and it left him. "I do not wish this fate on anyone." He waves to the water as my Shepard, Gypzy, runs toward the Crucible beam. I wince at the memory. Timult is sincere and is now being his normal voice of reason. "You have seen and experienced but one future. The future is never set in stone and were you to say or predict one thing and the event did not happen, your other warnings would not be believed. And you would not be able to stop what is to come."

I had calmed down now and sat on the ground.

"Is- is that what I am here for? To stop this?"

"I brought you here to keep you out of Reaper hands. I do not know why they wanted you, nor can I really explain my programming to actually bring you here. It happened. Mixing alternate universes does crazy things." He says with a hint of a smile.

"Indeed." I sigh. '_So, is there an actual reason I am here? I guess only time will tell.'_

"I will be acclimatizing to you. My programming is complex and our fusion caused some errors or rewrites that need to happen. I will be programming myself to adapt to you and adapt you to me."

"I need to tell them. No one else. Only them." I plead. I am going to do it anyway, no matter what he says, but I feel I need his approval. Why? I don't know.

"I understand." He nods and I sigh in relief. "For the record, I am sorry." He startles me with the emotion emanating from him. V.I.'s are not supposed to have those. I think he is just as lost as I am on… well everything.

The fog starts rolling in and I give him a small smile and a wave. He looks at me curiously and then returns the gesture.

* * *

I abruptly wake up to people arguing and Davix above me, whispering to me.

"Calm. Serenity. Peace. Nightmare not real. Wake up." I see him open his eyes at my sharp inhale. It feels as if I have just broken through the water's surface after being under too long and I am convulsing. Even though the 'dream' finished in a relaxed state, it seems to be taxing upon my body. My body calms until it is just minor twitching, but I finally look Davix in the eye and he is smiling. He puts his finger up to his lips and I give a small nod.

"Do you not see that she is a victim just as much as the rest of us? She is not an A.I. or other advanced technology and that thing on her wrist-" Naryk yells.

"She is dangerous! I will admit that the one who came up with the A.I. idea was a bit daft- but if she isn't the one who sabotaged the ship then I am a little girl!" An unknown man interrupted and yelled back. I decided I did not like him.

"Well then little miss, would you like an ice-cream cone and a pretty bow for your hair?" Naryk huffs and I giggle quietly. Davix smiles again and nods his head, giving me my signal.

I make a show of waking up. Lots of groaning and some pain, the latter being real.

"Makers breath what just happened?" I groan out as Davix helps me sit up. I cry out genuinely surprised when the doctor and man jump toward me.

"Hey!" Naryk yells, but they are already examining me. She checks my vitals and he grabs for my bracer. It sends an electric shock through him and he lets go, stumbling backwards. Naryk smirks.

"Oh! I am sorry! I think it's messed up! It did that to me earlier!" I manage to squeak out, trying to act completely innocent. Because I am.

The man sets his face in a glare at my apology, but keeps his distance as he bombards me with questions.

I explain as best as I can that I have no idea what the thing really is or how I acquired it. 'I just woke up with it.' 'It hasn't done anything but shock me.'

He brings up that I am not in the ships data and I explain that I have no idea how I came to be aboard his ship.

He then turns the whole thing around and starts ranting about how I could be under the control of 'whatever that is' pointing to my bracer and could have sabotaged the ship, only to forget after I was myself once again. Or that I am lying. Which I kind of am.

Davix and Naryk have caught onto some of the half lies. They look at me surprised, but keep their mouths shut. I give them a pleading look and the Turian hand signal for 'wait'. They seem to take it as 'I will explain later' which is what it was and they sit back. I hope they believe me and don't abandon me.

This sucks.


	7. Guarded

_**A/N: Greetings! Sorry for the long delay… life you know? Anyway, thank you for the reviews! They always make me incredibly happy, inspire me, and I appreciate every single one of them! I hope you like this chapter, and please tell me what you think! Sorry if this one is a little slow, things just need to transition, it should pick up again later.**_

_**By the way, for anyone who hasn't read my sister's MEFF: Project Darwin, you are missing an amazing story. She just updated and it is an amazing chapter! Even though I knew what was going to happen I had goosebumps! I highly recommend reading it, it is incredible. Oh yeah, we finally figured out what our last names were going to be in our respective stories. We brought out many ideas and then ended up going with the first one.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Mass Effect- Bioware does!**_

* * *

**Guarded**

This man is really getting on my nerves. I don't even know his name. He is being quiet in respect for the patients just beyond the tent wall but he was so venomous I half expected him to grow a snake from his head. Or maybe turn into Voldemort.

He points at me again, "You are an unknown, nowhere in our records, and you yourself have no idea what you are doing here! You are either lying and if not then that bracer is even more suspicious than it already is!"

"None of this is my fault! I didn't do anything and am of no danger to you!" I fight back.

"I don't believe you!"

"Eyaaah!" someone outside the tent screams, more screams racing through the air, and explosions rock the earth.

Naryk, Davix, and I run out to see a crazed maniac laughing at the people's misfortune. Naryk whips out his gun, Davix brings up his omnitool, and I suddenly glow blue.

"I can't believe you thought it was her! **I** sabotaged your precious ship! You're all a part of my giant experiment and I will not let her take credit for my brilliance!" he rants and laughs like a lunatic.

Naryk shoots him, Davix electrocutes him, and I finish him off with a powerful 'throw'. He dies and I turn around to face a shocked doctor and my accuser.

"Yeah that just happened. Now apologize to me and let's find the ship he must have hidden somewhere to get off of this stupid planet"…

…'_yeah I wish,'_ I think and stare at my hands, still fidgeting with them. Why can't the universe grant me this? Oh and having biotics would be completely awesome.

No, the man is still spitting and ranting and I can't move. It hurts too much.

He suddenly pours a cold bucket of water on my fantasies with his accusation and I feel fear.

"You don't remember how you got on my ship or what happened since you were in your yard before that? That is foreign technology attached to your arm! It is very possible that whatever was done to you, if you are to be believed, was done in that time and caused you to sabotage the ship and then forget. Merely a puppet in someone's scheme; used and discarded. Sabotage the ship and get rid of the evidence!"

What would be the point in that, I wonde,r before I delve into what frightened me. Could it be possible? Could the sudden appearance of Timult and I have somehow done this? Made something on the ship go wrong?

*No. It was already in bad shape when we arrived.*

'_Timult! I though you weren't going to… wait this isn't our fault?'_

*No. This man is grasping for someone to blame. You must know that you are innocent. I am as well.*

'_Thank you.'_

I hear Naryk groan in frustration and Davix's annoyed sigh. I wonder what I just missed. I need to learn how to talk to Timult and pay attention to what is going on around me.

"What?"

"You will be kept under guard at all hours of the day. And night! The guards will be those of my choosing. If you seem to be under the control of that thing or make any suspicious moves because you have been lying, they will put you down."

"You can't just kill her," Naryk growls.

"Fine they won't kill you, but they will detain you and do what is necessary to stop you. Whatever that may involve."

"They won't have to," I manage out. This guy has got to be insane from being here too long. How is he their leader?

"We'll see," he gives a final glare and leaves the room, Dr. Bretain following him.

I sigh. I gave in. What else could I do? I hate confrontation unless I am prepared for it, and nothing could have prepared me for this insanity. My body feels tingly and my heart is pounding. I REALLY hate confrontation, especially when I am at the center of it. Maker it is a miracle I could even say anything. I look up at Davix and Naryk. They can't seem to believe I gave in.

"Well I was going to let him say his piece and then say mine for my defense. He didn't let me. We're just lucky he doesn't seem to think I've bewitched you two."

"We could've-" Naryk starts.

"Please. I couldn't see another way out. He's not being rational."

"Reasoning with him now seems impossible," Davix adds as he thinks of the entirety of the situation.

"Eventually he'll listen to reason or realize what a dummkopf he is. I'll go along with it until the culprit is found or we are rescued." We all pause, wondering if that will ever happen. It just seems more impossible as time keeps ticking.

"Besides I can't just explain what this thing really is," I say brandishing my bracer. I feel like my heart has stopped beating. To me there are three outcomes: they hate me and join the crazy leader, they doubt me because I will sound crazy, or they believe me. There are probably some more in-betweens, but thinking too much will hinder me here.

This will either build me up or break me.

"It is only after the accident and arriving here that I… understand more of what this thing is. First, you have to know that it is not a threat to anybody. It is actually what saved our lives."

Talking is really hard, as are reading their expressions. I have to say everything just right and really, I am not eloquent with words. I always seem to sound stupid or lose my sentence right in the middle of speaking it. My brain thinks of too many things all at once and my mouth can't keep up. I have to take this slow.

"It is technology that is really advanced and it's also ancient. I apparently activated it when I stumbled upon it. Or maybe it stumbled upon me. Well… here it is. It did what it did to my body and brain to keep me from dying. Doesn't mean I like it, but nothing has been going right and I haven't much liked the main events since we crashed so…" I cut my sentence off as the man swoops in with another, younger man in tow.

"This is Aberforth Argo. He along with two others I have in mind are going to be your guards. Do anything suspicious and, well he has his orders," the man says introducing the new guy. I still don't know his name though.

"Sir, you are going to be very bored," I monotone to him. He will be though. I am stuck in here until the strange quarantine is lifted and then who knows what I will be doing.

"I have a requirement," Naryk speaks up and I tense. I don't know what those two are thinking after having heard my lacking explanation and I have no idea what he is about to say. "You are to tell no one but the guards of the accusations. My reasons being that the people may attack her or kill her and when you find that she is innocent, everyone involved will have her blood on their hands."

"Would not be healthy or pleasant for anyone," Davix adds frowning at the man.

"When, not if? You trust her that much?" the man asks and I am surprised by how much he has calmed down. What happened? I look over at Naryk, the question asked of him prompting me to do so. This is the time to figure out what he thinks about what I said and what I couldn't say earlier. He meets my eyes and thoroughly searches them. He must surely have questions and doubts. He will get his answers eventually but for now,

"Yes Hawkins. I do trust her," he says looking back at the two men. I feel relief, freedom, and a new weight on my shoulders all at once. I can't let anything go wrong to betray that trust. I will not betray him.

The man, Hawkins, sighs and scratches the back of his head. "That is commendable. I wonder what she's done to gain it. I won't tell anyone Naryk, but I need to make sure my people are safe." He looks tired and suddenly I feel sorry for him. He gives me a last look over and then leaves.

"Sooo… I'll just sit here," Argo says. "The other two guards and I will be switching shifts."

Ok, this is incredibly uncomfortable. I merely give him a nod in response.

"Hey look, I just want to say the poor man is stressed. Trying to keep order, keep hope alive, and find the saboteur. Hawkins sees you as a potential threat and will go to any length to protect the colony. I want to protect the colony and my family so I will do what is necessary, but I don't have his temper. You don't have to worry about me doing anything crazy. I um… also plan on protecting you."

Wait what? Protect me? From what? Maybe my confusion showed because he laughs a little.

"I'm not going to just leave you to die if something happens. I want everyone to get of this alive. I want us all to go home," he ends distantly. I am starting to like this guy, he's nice. To me, first impressions are very important. I am also tired so I am thinking a little bit like a child now.

"Yeah I wish for that too. My name is Melody Winters. This is Davix and Naryk," I gesture to each and they exchange nods (or a wave in Davix's case).

I really want to continue explaining but not with an uninvited audience.

"Will wait. We trust you and what you say," Davix quietly says and I quickly look at him surprised. They are going to wait? And just trust me? He sees and gives a slight smile at my pained and confused expression. "You have never lied to us, have fought beside us, and helped us. We will believe in you as you have believed in us," he finishes and I start to shake.

I can't even… they decided to believe in me. "Thank you," I say and let the tears fall.

* * *

I soon met Virginia Dabloon and Kroger. Kroger didn't give his first name and he scares me. Dabloon is nice and cheerful. I am a little concerned how much she loves her pistol, but she easily distracts me with how much she loves her husband. They are newlyweds, coming to start this colony so they can start a life together. She had quickly explained that they are expecting to have a blissful marriage after we get off this planet. Why? Because all of their 'for worse' had better be happening now and all the 'for better' should be all they experience after this. I thought she was great, though I have yet to meet her husband Lester.

Kroger though, gave me the stink-eye. Whenever Naryk and he are in the same area he watches him like a hawk. It makes me feel better because I believe Naryk could take him out with no problems. I also have no doubt that Kroger would kill me on site if he suspected something happened. So I ignore him and do as little around him as possible.

Argo and I became strange friends as well. I can at least talk to him and he seems a cheery fellow.

Every day Naryk, me, and Davix are scanned and blood is taken to see how we are doing. No change and about three days later we are let go.

Naryk becomes a part of the security force. He ends up having to often leave for a few days at a time with miners or other such groups.

Davix becomes head of the techies. There are some very capable engineers and scientists, but Davix was brought in specifically to set it all up for them so they made him 'captain'. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. He even makes me a visor to replace my glasses so I can see now! Bless that Salarian!

I usually help out Davix or do grunt work. I have to always stay at the camp and sometimes I get to help in the medical facility or hand out food.

Unfortunately I stick out like a sore thumb. 24 hour guard? That is not normal. Even though nobody knows what is going on, they all know something is up and wrong about me. Rumors quickly spread. Some people hated me. Some were just intrigued and curious. I got along well with others. Most just avoided me since they didn't understand. That was ok with me though. I have Davix and Naryk. Oh, and Timult. We didn't talk in my head unless I initiated it but sometimes when I slept I was on our bridge and we would talk. I didn't have any side effects like after being shocked into talking to him. Hoorah.

* * *

"I miss my brothers," Davix says out of nowhere while we eat lunch. He sighs sadly and Naryk and I share a confused glance. I mean, we understand. We all miss someone or someones so much that it hurts, but none of us have talked about our family or friends since Naryk brought up Naga. I guess we all just try to avoid it.

"What brought that on? Anything specific or do you just need to talk about it?" I ask gently. We're here for him, whatever he needs.

"They sing for me on this day, make a big production. Then we go out for my favorite dish and I get a free dessert," he answers sounding a little deadpanned. He is really depressed today. Kroger rolls his eyes, but I just ignore his rudeness. He isn't important anyway.

"What's today?" Naryk asks next and we wait with bated breath.

"My birthday," Davix seems to kind of slump while Naryk and I jerk away, sitting straight up in surprise.

'_A song?' _I give Naryk a look.

'_A production?'_ he gives me an answering look.

'_Let's do it!'_ we seem to think to one another, a determined glint entering our eyes.

! ! ! !

Davix has gone back to work while Naryk and I continue working on our housing structure. Kroger doesn't help.

"What do Salarians sing to each other on their birthdays?" I ask rhetorically.

"How big of a production?" Naryk adds.

"Well how do Turians celebrate?"

"Depends on the Turian, age, and where they live."

"Yeah, much like humans. I usually just have cake, have a song sung to me (which is always very embarrassing), make a wish, and hang out with friends."

"I go out for drinks, Naga takes me out somewhere, and I get my clan symbols redone."

We both sigh.

"A production huh?"

"With singing?"

We look at each other from across a big piece of tree and toward the giant leaves that grow on it. A smile lights up our faces as we look back to each other.

Alright here we go.

* * *

**Davix**

Davix walked up toward the house… it doesn't look like much was done today. He wonders why, but then again they probably had been called to do something else. He sighs again as he thinks of his brothers. It was his brother Yavar's birthday as well. He hoped they were all out and having a good time.

Luckily their housing wasn't far from where he worked and was in a little more private area than the rest of the settlement.

He paused when he heard an odd thumping sound and prepared his omnitool for an attack. He was not prepared for what faced him.

Davix called out, startled when Naryk and Melody jumped out from behind the house, raining flowers over him. Naryk was beating on an odd looking drum and wore native (see nature, leaves) clothes, while Melody waved around two giant twirling leaves, also dressed native. Giant grins adorned their faces and both began to sing:

"Happy Birthday to you!" (Bum Bum Bum)

"Happy Birthday to you!" (Tump tump tump)

"Happy Birthday dear Davix!" (Tippity tippity tippity tap)

"Happy Birthday to you!"

Both pose dramatically, throwing flower necklaces over his head, one catching on his horn and draping oddly over his face.

"He heh," Davix starts, trying to catch himself and stop. "Hahahaha!" He couldn't and he just kept laughing. They look ridiculous! Naryk and Melody just grin bigger and start dancing toward him. Davix laughs harder, doubling over toward the ground. Oh, his side is in stitches!

"Look I found this horn!" Melody laughs over him and he quiets down to look. She is holding what looks to be a giant root that twined toward the end. Taking a deep breath she blows into it. The loudest, deepest bass sounds out seemingly vibrating them to their core. Melody jumps back, surprise lighting her face.

Davix starts laughing again. Melody and Naryk join in, Virginia coming around and holding up her omnitool.

Davix sang for them later, Melody tried to teach them how to buzz their lips just right so they could get the root to sound, and Naryk taught them a Turian drum song. Naryk and Melody had even managed to find a Salarian specific food hidden and stuck in the 'kitchen area'. Davix was thrilled. Virginia stayed back and made sure the three friends could enjoy themselves. And of course recorded the whole thing.

* * *

**Melody**

"Melody!" a little voice calls out and I laugh as a small girl wraps me up in a hug. She almost bowls me over since I was sitting down and she hasn't yet learned how to tone down her excitement.

"Hey Kana!" I squeeze her hand and she giggles, sitting beside me.

"What are you doing?" Kana asks and grabs my hands to see what I am working on.

"Davix told me to get this back online," I answer the five year old and she lets go, letting me get back to work.

"You sure you should be bringing your innocent child around her?" Kroger growls out to Argo as they switch shifts.

"Don't say stuff like that around my daughter Kroger. Melody has been just fine and Kana likes her. Just get out of here," Argo replies and Kroger grumbles as he walks away. He still gives me the evil-eye for his entire shift and then hovers with his gun ready. Especially when I am working on things like the tech; it is very annoying and scares the crap out of me. Thank the Maker his shift is done.

"Greetings Argo," I welcome him as he sidles up to me. Kana didn't seem to have heard the exchange luckily. Argo smiles at me and ask what I am working on.

"Some sort of router for the distress Beacon. We're hoping to amplify and make the signal stronger. That way it will be like a slap in the face of any passing ships."

That was one awesome thing of working with Davix. I got to learn about the Mass Effect world tech. I asked a million questions and it took a while for me to grasp (I'm not a genius, but I am pretty good with playing around with things and figuring it out). Just yesterday I accidently made explosives. Like little grenades. It wasn't supposed to do that and Davix quickly gave them all to Naryk so he could hand them out to security forces. We also didn't tell anybody it had been me.

Dabloon had no idea what had happened. It was really awkward when a tiny one had accidently gone off in my hand and after the smoke cleared, her pistol was in my face.

Kana was always a delight to see, I was happy whenever Argo happened to bring her with him. A little unorthodox maybe, but everyone was slowly relaxing around me. Except Kroger. And well, the pistol incident yesterday, but Dabloon had been pretty lax before and even after that. It was weird. Davix said it was because I was really nice and quiet and seemed innocent.

Kroger still paced around like a lion but I made sure I was always surrounded by people during his shift. I also tried to stay away from all the tech while he was around, but Davix really needed this done.

Kana was told to stay to the side and play with her doll (it was made of the nature around here- wooden body, grass hair, and leafy clothes). Fixing the router and putting it back in took hours, but I finally finished. I was still learning and had to wait for the other pieces to be put back in before I could do my part, so it really wasn't a bad day.

* * *

I hear Davix laugh as we sit at dinner so I look up. Naryk is standing by the outskirts of the colony trying to get the giant cat to go back to its home. About two days ago he returned from escorting the miners to a new location and this creature followed him. Apparently he had saved its life and it attached itself to him. She looked like a female lion- just smaller, thinner, giant ears, and longer fur. She also has an incredibly long tongue.

We knew Naryk would eventually give in. He really likes A'cria (what he named her on accident), he just really wanted her to go 'home'. I think she is in love with him.

"Quit laughing," Naryk says as he sits down, A'cria lying down behind him purring. He cooks up his kill and shares with her. Yeah, he just officially gave in.

Dinner is interrupted by an enormous thunderclap. I spill my drink, it startles me so bad. Kana screams and dives into her dad's lap.

"Everybody to your shelters!" Hawkins yells out and everyone takes off running. Argo scoops up Kana and follows us to our house. Luckily we have finished building it; it looks very Turian. The rain is a sudden downpour and quickly soaks us and the wind almost sweeps me off my feet.

"Wait!" Virginia yells and I whip around to see her and who I suppose is her husband Lester. Kana screams again as the wind literally roars and a thunderclap threatens to deafen us.

"It's time for my shift and I was on my way to you!" She yells over the storm and I see our Beacon fall over.

"Come on!" I yell back and grab her hand. Naryk is right beside me as we four run to grab the distress beacon before it gets killed out here. Davix and I just fixed that thing!

Lester, Naryk, and I pick it up and run for our house. Branches are flying and I think I see a tree fly off behind me.

It is almost impossible to see anything and keeping our balance is a miracle. Davix opens the door just as we reach it, letting us in and I am so happy I could kiss him. Holy Maker! The last time I was close to a storm like this was the tornadoes that hit the south, killing hundreds. I had been outside at the time, purple lightning highlighting the sky and I had almost been knocked on my butt when the wind came out of nowhere. It had been freaky, but not as bad as this. This… this is straight from the devil.

It took three men to close the door as Argo and A'cria cuddled Kana.

Naryk and I shared a dry blanket, Virginia and Lester shared another, and Davix had the last. A'cria was warming up Kana and Argo. We all huddled in the big room and waited for the storm to pass, telling stories to keep Kana calm.


	8. Real Men Tiptoe

_**A/N: Greetings! This chapter was difficult to write! I couldn't figure out how I wanted to do it and just stared at my notebook for like, three days before I finally got some inspiration. Geez. **_

_**A random note that is important later this chapter: A hitock is a monkey like creature that looks like the devil mutated and spawned them. Yeah… they aren't pretty and they aren't nice. I just realized that when I mentioned them earlier, I didn't say what they were or what they looked like. Naryk named them.**_

_**Thank you again, those who reviewed, alerted, and favorited! I appreciate it! Please review and tell me what you think of the story and if you have concrit, I always appreciate that too!**_

* * *

**Real Men Tiptoe**

The storm had lasted all night. The morning showed heartbreak and miracles.

The miracle? There wasn't any damage to our storage houses and most of the other houses were still standing, including ours.

The heartbreak? A family had perished when the storm toppled a tree that crashed into their house. Another two lives were lost by those who had been trapped outside when the storm hit. More people were injured, but we had lost no one else.

Hawkins was beside himself and his grief was the strongest. He even allowed me to assist in the medical facility, he just seemed so defeated. Kroger had fought him on this, but lost and I helped the injured.

Luckily I only had to deal with smaller wounds, since I have no medical experience this made sense, but I was incredibly relieved because blood just makes me want to scream. Well, only if there is a lot and someone else is dying. I can't handle death, much less witness it.

Naryk got to work at rebuilding and Davix set up the distress beacon again.

After giving the lost a funeral at the beautiful burial ground (I learned that day that there are 56 people laid to rest here. I couldn't help but cry) everything started returning to normal.

* * *

Naryk, me, and Kroger are walking by the medfac and I jump when I hear someone yell from inside.

"What are we going to do? We're running out of medigel!" Dr. Bretain yells. This is disturbing news.

I turn toward the door, making my way over to see what the situation is, when Kroger roughly grabs my arm, whirling me back toward him. _'Eep.'_

"What do you think you are doing? Your work in there is done," he grinds out and I can't figure out if I want to slap him, scoff, or be really afraid. He really has been analyzing everything I do, just trying to find a way to end my existence. I feel like I am suffocating every time he is near and always afraid. I have to be perfect, so I settle for silent and try not to do much. I really hate myself around him. I am not myself, I have to hide, and it infuriates me.

"Hands off," Naryk growls and makes Kroger unhand me.

"I want to help," I answer at the same time. I look at Naryk and he nods, leading the way.

"How could you possibly help?"

"You'll find out," I reply and follow Naryk inside.

Hawkins and Dr. Bretain look really surprised when we walk in. They don't ask what we are doing here, we can see the question written on their faces.

"We overheard that you are getting low on medigel?" I ask hoping that they will actually let me in on the situation. I know how we can help and I hope they don't shut me out.

"Ah, yes. The injuries from the storm really hit us hard," Bretain answers and gives a questioning glance at Hawkins. He just continues to stare, so I decide to move on.

"Well, I heard that and had an idea. Our old campsite has some, not a lot, but it will help."

"Truly? Yes that would be very helpful," Hawkins rubs his scruffy chin in thought.

"Davix, Melody, and I could go get it. As well as the rest of our supplies," Naryk adds in and I nod. That was totally my idea. Naryk and I are on the same wavelength of thought apparently.

Hawkins looks me over and I struggle not to fidget. My feet won't stay still though, so I start rocking side to side. Sigh.

"Very well. We will need to send you with the appropriate supplies," Hawkins agrees and I am incredibly surprised. He's letting me go! Then suspicion creeps upon me. Why is he letting me go?

"You can't seriously be letting her go!" Kroger snarls and I jump, alarmed. I almost forgot he was here. Yikes.

"I see no reason why not. Naryk would not have mentioned her for no reason I would guess," Hawkins says and we all look at Naryk, who looked ready to claw Kroger's eyes out.

"She was our scout and land marker on the way here. She would be valuable in finding our landing site. I also want her there," Naryk says giving me a reassuring look.

"Then it is decided. A guard will go with-" Hawkins started until Kroger interrupted.

"That would be me," he forcefully steps in front of me and makes me stumble. Oh great. Him coming means that I will, in no way, get a gun.

"Fine Kroger, you go with her," Hawkins sighs and I hear Naryk growl in frustration. "You will leave in the morning. Go pack your things and I'll tell the kitchen staff to grab food."

So we did. Davix and I studied their map relentlessly and Davix recreated our lost one.

"Are you sure I can't come instead?" Virginia asked and I shake my head.

"No, just stay here with your husband, newlywed," I smirk in answer. "Aberforth is staying with Kana. It makes more sense this way. Doesn't mean I like it."

That is a complete understatement. I am going to go insane on this trip. Maybe he will run away screaming if we run into an abomination.

"Oh fine. How are you going to protect yourself without a gun?"

"My walking stick, staff thing," I point over to where it props against the wall. Hurray. Stick to my rescue. Virginia gives me a look that just screams she thinks I have gone crazy. Can't say I blame her. "Better than nothing."

"Melody!" Davix exclaims as he comes around the corner. Virginia and I turn our attention to him and I see a man walk in behind him. I recognize his face because he works with Davix, but we've never talked.

"Shawn is coming with us to help with any tech we have left and help carry the load back," Davix says and I look back toward Shawn. "Volunteer."

"Cool. And thanks," I smile and don't know what else to say. I feel stupid right now… come on brain think of something!

"Do you need any help with anything?" Shawn asks and I try not to look too startled. Guess he isn't one of the people who don't like and mistrust me. Though I am used to Kroger's blatant dislike, so I may not be able to pick up on subtle signs.

"No, I think I am good. Thanks though," I answer and pick up my pack. I can't hide my surprise this time when I find my pack being taken away by him.

"I've got this," he says and winks as he leaves. Uh…

"Very chivalrous individual. Thought he would make a good balance to Kroger," Davix is smiling like he is making fun of me. What is going through that crazy Salarians head?

"Thanks. That'll be… helpful." And awkward.

"All our packs are ready, just need good night sleep. Will wake you when time," Davix finishes and skips away to leave me staring, perplexed, where he used to be standing. I turn my confused face to Virginia who seems to think this whole thing is funny. Ugh, this is ridiculous.

* * *

"You'll be ok?" Timult asks as he joins me on our bridge.

"Yeah, just don't do anything around Kroger. Ever."

"I understand," he stands by me and we watch the moons. It is so beautiful here, I feel like I can collect myself in this place. Maybe I won't go completely insane on this trip.

"Even if you run into Abominations?" Timult asks and I laugh.

* * *

Why am I awake? It's not light out yet. I thought I was done getting out of bed before dawn. I really wanted to argue with Naryk and Davix, but I was too tired. There is no telling what I will do when I am this tired. Oh no.

"Not awake yet?" Shawn asks as he sidles up to me. I blink hard a couple of times, trying to form a coherent thought so I could form a sentence.

"Mmm, nope. I will be as soon as we get to the forest area. Stupid abominations."

"I have a better idea, and it is quicker," Naryk chuckles and leads us to the bathing area.

"We all bathed last night so we would be ready for this adventure," Davix answers and looks confused. I'm just going along with it.

"No, dunk your head in," Naryk tells me and chuckles some more. Yeah ok.

"Ok," I voice my thoughts and quickly dunk my head in. OH CHEESE AND CRACKERS!

"Ho-holy Maker that's cold," I chatter after I come up sputtering. I dry my face on Naryks shirt and his laugh turns into a hiss at the cold water hitting his skin. "I'm awake!"

Apparently I was so tired I would do anything Naryk said. My brain was in 'Naryk is the leader, do what he says, follow orders' mode. Oh well. I am wide awake now so whatever.

"Enough playing around, we need to go," Kroger mumbles. If I didn't want to live, I would have pushed him into the water. He doesn't seem to be fully awake either.

"Ok. Take us to the site where you found us," Naryk orders, Shawn and Kroger leading the way.

* * *

Wow. This place really wasn't that far. We had almost stumbled upon the colonists on our own.

"Now where?" Shawn asks and Davix and I point east.

"This way seems most likely toward camp without going the exact same way we came," Davix starts forward and Naryk and I snort.

"Yeah I don't think we can swim up a waterfall."

"Or climb that sheer cliff face."

We both laugh as Naryk takes point. Shawn just rolls his eyes with a small chuckles and Kroger… oh who cares. We fall into silent communication stance, my trusty stick at my side to protect me.

* * *

Nothing happens for a while. Luckily my tourettes haven't been too crazy, but I have decided to let them just... come out rather than hold them back. If I hold them back they just get worse and last time we were traipsing about in a forest and my tourettes got the best of me, an Abomination attacked. Every now and then Davix or Shawn would climb up somewhere to scan the surrounding landscape. It sucked that I couldn't do my old scouting job. All I was allowed to do with Kroger always around was wait until I spotted something familiar that could help us tell where we are.

A'cria was also doing a good job on support. She was our rear guard and listening for anything dangerous.

I go on full alert with my staff in front of me when I see Naryk whip his gun up as A'cria starts growling. A pack of hitocks fly from the trees straight at us, screeching.

"WHOA!" Shawn yells and I briefly wonder if he has ever fought these things before. None had ever attacked the colonist camp.

A'cria swipes two out of the air, pinning them to the ground. I dash forward as I see one diving for her back and swing my staff, determined to hit the hitock. A thwack and a screech tells me that ye, I did hit it. It hits a tree and doesn't move.

Shawn pops up beside me and sends and electric charge at one hitock that was sneaking up on me. I hear another behind me and kick backwards, turning and swinging my staff effectively hitting another intent on attacking Naryk. I roll away as I catch a glimpse of Kroger's gun too closely pointed at me and end up back to back with Davix.

"This is a bigger pack than last time," I groan as I smash a hitock with my staff. The attacks are mostly coming from the ground now. "I'm not used to this stick either!" I say frustrated as I try not to hit Davix or myself.

"How about 'Just Tactics'?" Davix answers and I almost smirk.

"Hell yeah," I drop the staff and Davix turns off his omnitool. Dropping into our Turian fighting stances, we dance.

Davix moves with such a speed and agility that I wish I could match. He ducks and I turn around to kick the hitock coming from above. I weave and Davix punches, kicks, and arm swipes the one about to jump me.

Kick, punch, slice, jump, weave, it's a beautiful dance. Davix and I know each others movements and adjust our moves accordingly. Apparently sparring with someone during training helps to know their fighting style so you can defend together effectively.

I spot movement to my left, a hitock going after Davix and I spring after it, Davix springs the other way at the same time. We grab arms and kick out, taking out our respective hitocks and land, looking around. The few hitocks left are running away.

I turn around to look at Davix and answer his giant grin with one of my own. '_We are totally epic together!'_

"Wow, I didn't know you two could fight back to back like that!" Shawn says excited and running up to us.

"We didn't either," we answer at the same time and I laugh. We're in sync now!

"Yeah, we didn't go over that in boot camp. Impressive," Naryk praises and hands me my staff. I beam at him, happy that we're all alive with minor cuts and bruises.

"Why did you stop using your weapons?" Kroger asks after we have all taken a drink.

"I don't know how to use this thing properly," I say and wave my staff around.

"Electrical attacks were not fast enough. Own body is much faster," Davix answers.

Ew. I just realized I am all sweaty. I hate being sweaty.

"We should go," Naryk orders and we all fall into position.

* * *

The hitock attack was that only one that day. We eventually found a nice cave to sleep in. Luckily, no evil animals lived there. What was awesome was that another one of those giant fuzzy creatures that loved to play lived there. Honestly it looks like a giant flying squirrel (an extremely fuzzy and poofy one). I briefly wonder if it _can_ fly? That would be awesome.

Shawn had a field day when it came in and it cooed at him, instantly taking a liking to him. Even A'cria and it got along.

The alarm the next morning was a sign of evil. I have always hated alarms though. Honestly, who doesn't?

I sit up and _oh, ouch._ My muscles are definitely sore from yesterday. Ouch. I see Davix wince too and then straighten up, getting out and going for the day. Me? I stretch for a while. I don't need any charlie horses and it really is a miracle I didn't get any last night. They are a plague upon me, and I get them very badly.

"HURRY UP!" Kroger yells as I lag behind, leaving the cave.

"I wanted to pet her!" I whine back as I wave goodbye to the Cuddlyfuzz. Shawn and I picked out the creatures name last night.

"We don't have-" Kroger continues yelling and I really want him to shut up.

"Leave her alone man, let's just go. You're yelling might attract unwanted attention. Besides she can pet it goodbye. It let us use her house," Shawn confronts Kroger and leads me away.

I just follow, surprised and then smile when I see Naryk close his mouth and turn away now that the situation is handled.

I wish I could handle it just once. I hate that it comes to the point where one of these three men have to interject on my behalf and diffuse the situation with Kroger. I mean, yeah I am scared of him shooting and killing me, with or without cause, so I figure just let him rant and then let it go. It really bothers me, but I don't see myself standing up for myself- as much as I wish I could. Partly because I hate confrontation, but mostly because he is a dead eye shot. I am not taking any chances. I hate feeling pathetic and weak, which is constant.

I explain this to Davix as we walk and apologize for making so much trouble. I have already decided to talk and apologize to Naryk once we settle for the night. They have been getting me out of trouble for so long… it just seems unfair and a little stupid on my part.

"Hm. Can see reason for fear and resulting actions. Actually think submissive attitude makes him angry. He is trying to rile you up and make you do something so he can justify any action he takes. You aren't setting yourself up for it, making him incredibly angry. Will keep close eye one you." Davix says and I tell him that is totally not what I wanted. He just nods, but now I don't know what he is going to do.

Turns out Naryk, with his excellent hearing, heard me and called me up to him.

"I think you should stand up for yourself. Your submissive stance may actually bring people to think you are suspiciously hiding something," Naryk says and I groan to myself. The differences in Salarian, Human, and Turian thinking is especially strong at this moment. Or maybe it is just me. I have no idea how Kroger is taking my submissive stance. This is bad.

"I'll keep that in mind," I reply and go back to my station in the line.

I freeze in my tracks and crouch lower, quickly and quietly turning back to Naryk. A'cria's growling confirms my fears as I tug on Naryk's sleeve.

The others have taken notice of A'cria and me and are looking around. Naryk follows my finger where it points and I can see his eyes widen and mandibles tighten and fear. Davix stiffens behind me and quickly shows the situation to Shawn.

"We have to go around. No fighting it," I whisper so low, they can barely hear me. We hear a gun smack against a palm and all look over at Kroger who has started making his way over, gun raised.

"Shut the fook up…" Naryk, Davix, and I growl out glaring and Kroger turns to glare at us. Shawn looks like he had been trying to silently stop Kroger with raised hands.

"It's just a big spider," Kroger spits.

"That is an abomination," Davix hisses and Maker is he pissed.

Shawn leans in towards me, "I told him we have to tiptoe and I don't think he wants to tiptoe. 'Men don't tiptoe' he told me."

I feel my temper flare and glare at Naryk. '_We're doing this your way.'_ He nods and trains his gun on Kroger- who can't see it because Davix and he are staring each other down. I push Davix gently out of the way and face Kroger.

"Men tiptoe. Men who want to live tiptoe around abominations," I hiss out. He snarls and raises his gun until A'cria growls. He then sees Naryk's gun trained on him. "You want to live, you tiptoe. You want to die, go fight it while we tiptoe away, living longer to get off this damned planet. Now tiptoe man."

I turn around and tiptoe away, taking point with A'cria. Naryk keeps his gun pointed at Kroger until Kroger takes his off of me. We all tiptoe away.


	9. A Talk with Davix

_**A/N: So, I know this took forever to come out and for that I apologize, but I have the next chapter written and I am working on the one after now! I felt like I was writing myself into a hole and didn't want plot holes or anything to be forgotten, so I decided to take a break and write as much as I could. I am actually posting this a little earlier than I planned. I hope everyone likes it.  
**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think!**_

* * *

"What has you so upset my fair maiden?" Shawn asks me once he has caught up to walk beside me. Oh Maker, here we go.

"Kroger hasn't said anything in three days," I whisper and he frowns. "He hasn't said anything since I confronted him about the abomination. I can't tell if that is a good thing or if it is as disquieting as it seems." I steal a glance at Kroger who is just watching his feet as we trudge through roots and plants on the forest floor.

"You should not fear him. I keep a watchful eye out for him by keeping my eyes upon you. I guess that makes me your Guardian Angel," he winks at me and gives me a charming smile.

"Haha," he receives a strained laugh from me but he doesn't read into it. Shawn has been more and more flirtatious every day. He talks like a knight trying to win the Princess' hand. I am so confused that I just go with it. It isn't normal and he is probably making fun of me.

I gasp as something catches me eye.

"Naryk! Davix, look!" I exclaim pointing to an old wrangled tree. "I know that tree!" Indeed, it is my favorite climbing tree.

"So do you-" Naryk starts and I finish.

"Yes, I know the way from here!" I take off running and everyone follows. I know Naryk and Davix will soon be pleased when we run past the-

"The bathing pool! Yes, yes, know the way now. Let's hurry!" Davix enthusiastically says and he and Naryk speed up now that they know where they are going. They quickly overtake my slower place. Man, my legs are too short to keep up with their long ones. Shawn runs up beside me, but Kroger stays just a pace behind. To keep an eye on me.

"Come Princess, we mustn't lose them!" Shawn exclaims and tries to take my hand, which I quickly evade.

'Princess?'

"I know where we are going Shawn, we aren't going to lose them," I remark. He merely winks and we keep running. For the record, I hate running but this planet demands that I participate in this activity. I smile to myself when I see the rock that Davix and I jumped from to get away from the two headed beast.

I duck, weave, and jump over roots and branches, my body remembering the path I had often taken. There were a few surprises though, of new growth. My cheek stings as a new, longer branch nicks my face.

I smell a familiar scent and it brings a smile to my face. Normally I hate the smell of the ocean but this time it is welcome. I break through the tree line and run through the sand with a cry of victory!

"Wow, this place is trashed," Shawn huffs out as we all catch our breath.

'Oh, our shelter.' He is totally right. Our shelter is toppled over and strewn all over the sand. Anything left outside was destroyed. 'Probably in that storm.'

"Are you positive you have any supplies left? Or was this just a giant waste of time?" Kroger asks, talking for the first time in three days.

"Of course we have supplies left," Naryk answers and moves toward the escape pod. It doesn't seem damaged, which is a blessing.

"Oh, thank God," I whisper out. We had put all of the important items into the escape pod. It all seemed fine in the fortified pod.

"Smart," Shawn whistles and moves inside to help Davix.

"Melody, you take care of the medigel, Kroger you take into account the food. Davix and Shawn will carry the tech and I'll take stock of weapons," Naryk orders and everyone follows them.

Davix and Shawn breakdown the distress beacon and packed it up. It would be used for parts to replace anything that went wrong with the other one.

I sit by myself, packing up all the medigel carefully when Naryk comes up to me.

"I found this pistol. It's yours," he hands it to me and I happily take it. Kroger glares at us, but doesn't say anything.

"Thanks."

"I also found this," he hands me a small bag with a sheepish smile and I curiously open it.

"My cellphone and keys! There you are Perry," I laugh and look upon my Perry the Platypus keychain. "I had wondered what happened to them. I thought they were taken from me before I arrived on the ship or lost it, or that it was somehow destroyed."

"That is a lot of possibilities," Naryk says giving me a raised brow. "We found them in your pockets when we landed and forgot to give them to you. Davix says they are incredibly old," Naryk looks like he is expecting something.

"Yeah, well my house is full of stuff like this." See? I'm honest.

"What is this?" Kroger asks and I try not to die of shock from his casual curious tone.

"It's collectibles. My family has these. I was going to show a friend when I was… taken," ok now I am not being honest.

"Hmm," Kroger merely says and walks away. The others quickly gather while I explain what the dead phone and keys did.

* * *

"Ok, so we have a good small stash of medigel and a trip's worth of food," I say as I survey out rations. I feel pretty good about the medigel. Like I said before it isn't much but it is something.

"Nobody get hurt on the way back. We can't use any of the medigel," Naryk says and everyone nods.

We all decide to camp out in the escape pod and then set out in the morning. For now though, we just want to bathe and clean our clothes. Kroger obviously didn't argue as Davix and I left as partners for this task. Washing our clothes now, I finally get to bring up the interesting topic of a traveling companion.

"You said he was chivalrous, not a giant flirt. Though his style isn't really normal anyway," I casually accuse Davix, truly wondering why he brought Shawn along.

"Have never seen him act so. Truly a mystery. Wish I had an answer for you," he replies and seems befuddles himself.

"So he isn't usually like this?"

"No. Well, has always treated women with chivalry and gentleness. May be small 'flirt' as you say, but not on this scale. He thinks you are challenging. You do not respond as he predicted."

"Pfft, of course not. The whole flirting thing has always been a foreign language to me. Like I don't understand and I can't respond. I've never flirted with anybody, I have no idea how. Besides no one has truly been interested and I think it would be too forward to just… start it," I say brightly as I scrub the last bit of dirt from my extra pair of pants. Davix just looks at me with a silly grin and I raise my eyebrows in response. "What? I've said I'm awkward and only had one boyfriend. Poor guy, dating a girl who didn't… doesn't know how to flirt," I say deadpanned.

"Has Shawn made any untoward advances upon you?" Davix asks concerned.

"Oh heavens no," I almost laugh but am touched that he is looking out for me.

"Didn't seem to be his goal just likes to be overdramatic and I had to ask."

"Thanks Davix," we pack our things and make our way back to camp. I suddenly stop as a thought pretty much slaps me in the face. 'Kroger isn't here!'

"Wait! Do you-"

"No!" Davix interrupts. "Naryk must hear your explanations as well. Would not be right for you to explain to me and him not be party to such information."

"You can tell him," I argue.

"Tell me would you rather hear important information from a second party or from the source?" He asks with a critical eye. I remember times where I heard from a second friend what was happening in the life of another. I had always desperately wished he would tell me himself.

"No. It sucks hearing from a second party," I mumble out and he grins. We start walking again.

"Yes. Have not seen anything that calls for a rushed explanation. We will continue to wait….or hmmm. Maybe we should make situation where we are alone? Get Kroger out of the way?" Davix starts talking to himself but I am stuck with what he said before.

"You two have been watching me? Keeping an eye on me?" my voice comes out strained.

"Of course!" Davix exclaims and it feels as though I have been struck in the chest. My heart clenches, my throat constricts, and I blink rapidly to keep away the sting of tears.

"I thought you trusted me," I whisper out. He turns to me again and I quickly school my features. Now I just look surprised instead of distraught. I hope. I feel like a big baby, but I am stressed! Anyway, no need to announce my emotions and have everyone else think I am irrational.

"We do trust you, but not blindly. Also, watching you means false accusations can be defended against. Merely observing. You must understand."

"I… yes I understand. Of course I do," I give him a small smile stuffing all emotions away. I really do understand their actions. "Have you noticed anything?" I ask cautiously.

I honestly don't know if I want to know the answer.

"Only when you sleep. Dreams seem incredibly active. Sometimes talk in your sleep," he says and I stumble. What have I been saying? I don't ask this question. "Guards have not noticed I think. Do humans often talk in their sleep?"

"Some. Others grind their teeth or snore, or even walk and do stuff," I pause for a second, "I haven't done that last one have I?"

Davix laughs, "No."

We have arrived back at camp by now and Shawn immediately grabs my stuff.

"I shall take this to our quarters milady," he says smoothly and I just mumble out a 'thank you.' I've gotten used to him 'carrying my burdens'. I stopped protesting when he picked me up once when I wouldn't give him my things. It had been very awkward and now I let him do what he wishes, just to avoid it.

We all crawl into the escape pod that night and luckily it is not too cramped. It is nice not having the wind sweeping upon us at random times during the night.

* * *

We all wake up the next morning ready to go back and praying that when we do return, there is a rescue party. That would be fricking fantastic.

Right now though I am seriously cursing my bad luck. My head hurts and we don't have anything to get rid of it. Right now, it's just a constant pressure, but I fear it will turn into a throbbing handicap that will make me incredibly ill. I dread it.

I don't say anything though. No one can do anything about it and we need to get back. I'm just praying we don't run into anything on the way. I don't know how I will fight. Yeah, I can handle physical pain for a time, but I can't handle being sick or an inside aliment. I suffer on in silence.

Naryk however, wasn't. Our leader has been snappy all morning with an apologetic, yet suffering look upon his face. I even heard him growling sometimes. He has a headache apparently and it is a doozy. Everybody has been really quiet and while I wonder if my headache effects Timult in any way, I don't try to speak with him and see. It hurts my head too much to try.

For three days I suffer this headache as has Naryk. Davix was afflicted two days ago with one. Naryk can walk straight though. Shawn and I have to keep Davix going. The poor Salarian is dizzy from his pain and weak, but he wants to get to the colony. A'cria is on high alert with so many of us incapacitated.

I can't eat and I can hardly sleep, my headache is so violent. I can't reach Timult either. I'd try again, but I only see green when I try. I don't understand.

I have Davix's arm around my shoulder and my foot catches on a root.

"Aaah!" We both call out and fall. I manage to curl under so Davix lands on me, not wanting him to hit the hard ground and then we just lay there once he rolls off. I see Naryks knees fall before my face.

"I can't do this anymore," I groan out.

"Davix. Davix!" Naryk bring the Salarian in front of him.

"What is wrong with him?" I cry out trying to sit up. Oh maker, my eyes can't handle the light and talking feels like a banging drum in my head.

"He's passed out. We need to hurry," Naryk worriedly says and tries to stand up, bringing Davix with him. Shawn is helping me stand while Kroger just watches on.

"You can hardly walk Naryk. I can't- eek!" Shawn has picked me up bridal style and it makes me dizzy.

"What's wrong with you?" Naryk seems even more worried and I silently applaud myself for my 'I'm fine' act.

"I have a headache too."

"She hasn't slept or eaten in two days," Shawn is upset by this fact as he relays it to Naryk.

"What?!" Naryk turns to me again, anger and concern warring in his features.

"I'm too ill to," I simply answer as it is the truth. "This whole thing just doesn't feel normal. I mean, the three of us…"

"Nah, you think?" Naryk growls out and I want to roll my eyes.

"We need to keep going," Kroger says and I look at him desperately.

"Then help us please," I beg him. Before he can do or say anything, we all hear the underbrush move, sticks cracking, and I recognize that growl.

"Two headed beast," Naryk growls out a confirmation, still on his knees and places Davix behind him. Shawn places me on the ground and brings up his omnitool, ready to fight. Kroger and Naryk bring out their guns and Naryk starts giving out information on the beast. The creature bursts forth and lets out a deafening roar.

I clutch my head in pain and Naryk almost drops his gun as he falters from the sound. Davix wakes up and claws at his head.

*Melody* I hear a blessed voice.

'Timult!' I bring out my newly acquired pistol and fire at the creature. All this noise makes my head feel as if it will burst.

*I am so sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen*

'What?' I almost scream out loud.

Shawn shocks the creature and it stumbles.

*It wasn't supposed to take this long or create headaches*

'This is your doing?' I am starting to get angry. The beast bites at me and I shoot into its open maw. The head falls, officially killing that one. The other one is still attacking and A'cria is doing everything she can to defend the helpless Davix.

*No… yes… the effect is from the tainted eezo and I modified, well finally finished modifying it to your body*

'What does that even mean?' I freeze when I hear and feel something huge running from behind me and it leaps from the trees. 'Abomination…'

Shawn screams and leaps out of the way. Kroger curses and A'cria crouches, ready for a viscous attack.

'We are so dead.'


	10. Green-ades

_**A/N: Ok, so this was actually going to happen a lot later under different circumstances, but I found a better way for all of this to happen and make it happen much faster! Events have popped up much faster than originally planned and I am very happy they did. You may see some things that are similar to my sister's fanfiction, but that is because as we stated before, this was to be a collaboration but we had too many different ideas. Anyway, I hope you like this one and I always love reviews so please tell me what you think! **_

_**Also, to the guest reviewer that I could not PM, thank you for the review and the answer to your question is again presented in this chapter…**_

* * *

**'Green-ades'**

'We are so dead,' I think as I see the two beasts in front of us start fighting each other. I quickly hope we can get away during this time, but that hope is quickly dashed as I barely dodge the abominations deadly spit. They want to fight us too… damn.

*I have a solution! It will save you and cure your headache* Timult all but yells in my head. *Concentrate on your energy*

'_My energy? What the he-'_

*You have extra energy in your body because of me! Now concentrate!*

I wince, fall onto the ground to avoid the leg of the abomination, and then look to myself. I feel the energy spike in my bracer and then… an odd feeling of surging energy to my head and settling into my chest and stomach. It startled me.

*Ok, now think about throwing a grenade*

The two headed beast gives a cry of anguish as it dies, and the abomination turns to us. A'cria growls from her spot in front of Davix where she stands vigilant.

*Now Melody!*

I stand up quickly and focus all that energy, feeling electricity bubble and course through my arms. I hide my surprise when it surges from my hand when I throw it.

A green electric bubble flies from my hand and hits the abomination, a small explosion emanating from the impact. The abomination falters. I stand there stunned and realize the headache is gone.

"What the hell?" Naryk asks, whipping his head around and wincing at the movement.

*They can do this as well.*

"Naryk, Davix, focus on your extra energy, the thing giving you a headache, and throw it!" I yell and let another pulse loose from my left hand. The abomination stumbles greatly and I smile, excited.

'_It is really weak against these tactics too! Guns don't do much and electrical attacks do a lot of damage, but so does this!'_

Davix stays on the ground and I see his whole body light up green and release the energy. His 'grenade' has even more electricity than mine, crackling louder and more unstable, but it electrifies the creature with a tiny explosion.

Naryk's seems to be so forceful that the creature stumbles from the impact alone, but his has even less electricity and explosion than ours. I grin, 'I have the biggest explosions!'

Simultaneously we all 'throw' an exploding electric bubble and hit the abomination in its unarmored, exposed chest. It doesn't even cry out in death.

I jump up and down excited for knowing how to kill these evil things! Now I am tired and hungry.

"What was that?" Kroger asks us all.

*That was the biotics of my race* Timult answers in my head and I stare at my hands.

"I… biotics?" I lamely answer and everyone looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Biotics are blue and do nothing like that," Kroger says as he towers over me. I can't stop staring at my hands and arms.

*It is due to the tech in your system. My people interacted and developed technology so much into themselves, they had every aspect of their life effected by it. Including biotics. Your biotics and tech in your system combine to make what you saw.*

'_That is a lot to take in; we'll talk one on one later.'_

"We were exposed to tainted element zero," I offer out to my comrades.

"So were we and we aren't sending explosive bubbles from our bodies!" Kroger yells and I flinch, yet stand my ground. Wait-

"You two were exposed as well?" Naryk asks the question before I can.

"Not as badly as the others or as you, but yes," Shawn answers calmly, eyeing us all curiously.

"Think I understand," Davix says as he comes out of contemplation. The fast thinking Salarian would be the first to come up with an explanation. We all turn our gazes to him as he stands and walks away. I quickly follow him to hear his explanation and to get away from all the carnage. Gross.

"We were told in clinic that the tainted element zero penetrated our bloodstreams. Only difference in us and other patients. May explain it," Davix answers our curious stares.

'_I have to say that I love this explanation. It will make perfect sense why only we have these abilities. Right?'_

"I think that makes sense. I mean, some people get biotics while others don't and we had a… unique exposure," I say and Kroger snaps his head toward me. Oops. Maybe I should have stayed quiet.

"We'll figure it all out when we get back. For now, I feel much better," Naryk smiles and everyone nods, though some do reluctantly.

* * *

That night I meet Timult on our bridge. This is a welcome sight since I could not come here for so long.

"I knew you would come," Timult said smiling.

"You promised me an explanation," I smirk back.

"Yes I did. There are many things to tell you of my people."

"I have a couple of hours until I wake up."

"Indeed. Come," Timult gestures toward the river- not my side where my thoughts and memories flow, but the opposite side. I stand beside him and look into the running water. He waves a hand over it and the water ripples into images.

"My people were much like the Quarians. Our society revolved around technology. They started experimenting to see how far they could take it. Soon technology was part of the organic race. It started out as little things, like the bracer. Then people started replacing organs and doing strange things, though that was frowned upon. Some genius in particular wanted to fly and invented wings that were engraved and a part of them. They were sold, improved, created, and eventually because of the special genetic code implanted into them, they became a part of the DNA of our people. The wings became genetic. Those who created me were the third generation for this. Therefore-"

He pauses in his explanation and stands back away from me. This certainly explains why he had no problem treating my DNA like a rubix cube and changing it as he pleased.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Timult clear his throat and I suddenly remember he wanted to show me something. "Oh, sorry. Wow. Timult, that is amazing!" I say when I see what is engraved on his back. Wings. Yellow wings that glow with tech. They look like tattoos. "How do they work?"

He smiles over his shoulder at me and the wings begin to move up from his back, glowing brighter as they fill in and become real. The sheet of tech filling in the spaces and soon, he has yellow wings. I reach out and look at him for permission, which he gives, and I touch them. The wings ripple where I touch them and I giggle. This is surreal. The feeling of them is like water flowing over a mirror, smooth and moving.

"Eventually the DNA of my people changed so much, it affected our biotics. Our biotics have always been explosive because they were built and based off the element that tainted your Eezo. The Eezo did not affect you, the alacronician did. I do not know what the species of this time call it," Timult finishes as he puts his wings away and turns around.

"I am not even going to try to pronounce that ridiculously long word. So… if your biotics were already explosive, what exactly changed?"

"I must amend what I said. Our biotics just gained electrical pulses. You saw it most strongly in Davix. I must say, it is intriguing, the small differences in your biotics."

I raise my eyebrows in confusion and he quickly answers, "You saw how each differed from one another. You had more of a potent explosion than the other two while Davix had more of an electrical charge. Naryks hits hard, but neither the charge nor the explosion is as dangerous as yours or Davix'."

"Oh, I see. So we can learn more of your people's biotics?" I ask.

"Yes, but the only thing is, they are always explosive. You can't create a shield or barrier with them," Timult explains and I feel a little disappointed.

"Well that is a bummer."

Timult smiles at me and then looks away at the water again. "Today was easy for you to bring forth that energy because you had a great excess of it and it wanted release. It won't be that easy again until you learn more and practice."

"That makes sense," I answer and look forward to finding out more of this new ability. "Thank you for telling me about your people."

"Thank you for having an open mind and for not doubting me," Timult says and I give him a nod, leaving to go back to normal sleep.

* * *

I wake up early, my brain overloaded with information Timult bestowed upon me. So, we have the biotics of his people? Cool.

I notice a green glow to my left and see Davix already awake as usual, greatly concentrating on his hand. A small green glow envelopes his hand and then disappears.

"Having fun?" I whisper quietly.

"No. Trying to understand how to bring our biotics out and applying it is proving difficult," he replies not taking his eyes from his hand.

"Hmmm. It seemed easy before," I say and bring up my hands to try myself, "though we apparently had excess energy stored up so maybe that is why."

"Ah," is the only response I get. So I practice.

I concentrate, trying to produce another 'green grenade'. Nothing. I frown and cast aside all thoughts except getting that green globe to form in my hand. Nothing. With a sigh I go back to remember what Timult told me.

The energy had been stored in my head and my heart, uh my chest and stomach… whatever. My core. That works.

So I sit in a meditative pose, much like Samara (I smile to myself at that thought) and I focus. I focus on the energy there, trying to find the biotic energy, separated from my natural energy.

'_This is the weirdest thing I have ever done I think. Differentiate the energy. Pfft. How can I do that? Do I like, see colors, feel for a different spark? I don't get this even thought it was my idea. I feel stupid. Oh I'm rambling and totally not paying attention..._

_Focus…_

_Focus…_

_Wait if anything happens, do I want to be in the middle of camp? Especially while people are sleeping? No, no I don't.'_

I stand up and go a little a ways, they can still see me, but I won't accidently hit them if I manage to conjure something. Standing still, I mimic the movement from our battle. I think if I can remember and then recognize the energy, it will all be so much easier from here on out.

I concentrate on my heart beat, breathing, and my movements. Suddenly I feel a small… something and my hands glow. I find that something… like an electric spark that starts in my chest and then a wave of electricity flows down my arms. The green fizzles out at my hands since I was too surprised to do anything.

So I try again, this time gathering the bubbles energy in my hands and throwing it. It hits a rock and a small explosion fires off. Awesome!

"How did you do that?" Davix comes up and asks.

I touch over my heart and stomach to show him, "I concentrated here and after a while felt a spark I guess. I built it up in my hands from my arms and then threw it to release it. I think that is how it worked anyway." I laugh a little bit because that sounded ridiculous. I always sound ridiculous when trying to explain something, especially if I don't always understand it. Naryk hums from behind me in thought and I almost squeak in surprise.

"We'll be able to practice more when we get back to the colony," he says and we agree. Everyone is awake now, so we quickly eat and are on our way. We should be there by tonight.

* * *

"So you three have these biotics?" Dr. Bretain says during our debrief. Hawkins looks thoughtful at the news.

"Yes. Thought that it may be because of bloodstream exposure to the element zero," Davix says.

"Do you know how it works yet?" she asks next and I decide to answer this.

"No, we don't really know how it all works yet," I bring my arm up so she can take blood to study the differences between before and now. I really hate this, I can't stand my blood being taken. I think it is because I got really really sick when I was a kid and I saw the nurses take lots of blood. I decide to just not look.

"Have you noticed anything else about yourselves?" Hawkins asks and we turn our attention to him.

"No," Naryk answers between mouthfuls. "Is there something else going on with the others exposed?"

Hawkins looks us over with a critical eye and I notice he looks outside where Kroger and Shawn are being treated and debriefed. Actually I think they are sleeping now. He finally looks back at us.

"Yes. All of the exposed have been experiencing extreme emotions, mostly of one kind. Like Sally Queenforth has not stopped weeping for a week and Corinth Sparler has thought everything was the funniest thing in the world and finds humor in every situation. There are other cases, but those two are most prominent. I know Shawn and Kroger were exposed, have you noticed anything unusual?"

"Kroger has always been an a- jerk face so I don't notice anything different from him," I scowl and Hawkins looks sharply at me. I don't feel in danger, more like he is examining me, trying to see if I am affected. I'm not, but that might explain why I have felt my emotions more strongly than normal.

"Shawn has become increasingly flirtatious," Davix says and all eyes turn to me. I just nod my head and Dr. Bretain nods hers too.

"He has been a little…"

"He talks like he is trying to woo a maiden from the Medieval period," I finish for her.

"He is going to have to be watched as well, though his is not as bad as Sparler or Queenforth," Hawkins says.

We are given permission to leave once we are fed and rested, especially since Davix wants to start on working and upgrading the distress beacon with the parts from our campsites beacon. Aberforth and Kana come to visit us, well actually Aberforth is back on duty as my guard while I work with Davix. I thought Hawkins forgot about that but apparently not. Still, it is good to see them.

"I hear you can do biotics now!" Kana exclaims and I nod. "Can you show me?"

I look up at Davix and Aberforth and they give me a nod. "Ok, just give me some space I don't know how this is going to go," I say and stand up.

We had already been practicing so we could learn how to bend it to our will. I do what I did before at the campsite and soon have a 'green-ade' in both my hands and pulsing toward the unpopulated colony area and made two rocks explode. I only thought of this, but thank the maker a fire did not start.

"I don't see how you're able to find the excess energy so fast. I can't do it," Naryk says as he comes to stand beside me. I smile and explain as I did to Davix. I think I sound stupid again, but it is the only thing I understand as much as I do.

"I would also suggest only targeting rocks since there is this little explosion that happens when it hits," I say and he gives me a smirk. I pose again and Naryk mirrors me. "Uh, now concentrate on your heartbeat, your breathing, and the movement of remembering the original making of your 'green-ade'. Yes that is what I am calling it quit snarking! And then… build it up," my whole body lights up and the energy flows to my hands, gathering and becoming a strong presence and I point toward a giant rock. Naryk manages to gather his together and throw his toward the same rock. I get ready to pulse the green-ades when I hear an innocent Kana ask a disarming question.

"Are you and Naryk together?"

The green-ades hit some trees and they catch fire, "Aaah fire!" I yell and run to the fire. It isn't too big yet and with all of working together, we quickly get it out before it turns out of control. Many people had come up to help us and seemed to have been watching and heard the question asked. And they were expecting an answer.

I look at Naryk and Kana and see that the little girl is just as curious as she was before the almost apocalypse upon our colony.

"Oh, no sweetie," I finally answer.

"You don't have feelings for him?" she asks and I blush.

"No, he's my friend and I just… no. He's Naryk, it can't happen," I honestly cannot see myself liking him. Our relationship is a great friendship, and nothing else.

"What am I not good enough for you?" Naryk asks and I look at him, wondering if he is crazy.

"Uh… um. Huh. Friendship is the only… well do you think you like me?"

"No, I mean it's you… I can't imagine. Oh, no offence but I already have someone," he answers with a smirk.

"Yeah I know," I smirk back and Kana pipes up again.

"Then what about Davix?"

"No, I only like him as a friend too. I mean it's Davix, I can't… just no," I say again feeling incredibly awkward and sneak a peek at Davix who is smiling as well.

"Feel same as you. Solid friendship. Can't imagine having those feelings… for you," Davix finishes awkwardly. The three of us all look at each other and start laughing. It's nice to know we all feel the same way as weird as it may be. No romantic feelings for each other were going to develop because of the solid relationship we already have as a foundation. It just isn't open to it and we all know this. That makes things nice and easy.

"Aww, I thought for sure you and Naryk were together," a random woman says and a man says he thought it would be Davix and I. Apparently people had been thinking for a while that I was in a relationship with one of these too. I didn't think we were giving off that appearance, we were close but not that close. Oh well, it's all been settled. I think we're good now, though it is funny.

* * *

Two days later I went to ask Dr. Bretain for any results on our blood tests with Kroger by my side and that is when interesting things began to happen. I move toward the med building and on the opposite side of the colony Kroger and I hear cries and yells of excitement and peek around the building to see what the commotion is.

I see people in white outfits, some in armor, and I don't recognize any of them. It suddenly dawns on me what is happening and I almost squeal in excitement. Then I see their emblem. My blood freezes in my veins and Timult asks me what is wrong.

"We are finally rescued!"

"You have come for us!"

"If you will just step this way, we can show you to our ship," the head of the newcomers asks and I step forward.

"No, this isn't a rescue! It's-" Kroger grabs my arm and keeps me back.

"Do you know these people?" He asks angrily and drags me back around a corner. I catch a glimpse of Dr. Bretain coming from the clinic and I feel betrayal lace through me. For all of us. On her white coat is the same emblem as the newcomers.

"This isn't rescue…"

"Yes it is. And you don't deserve it!" Kroger growls out and starts dragging me. I fight his hold and try to conjure my biotics, when a blue wave flows through the colony. I hear a 'spreaunk' from inside me and I can't feel any of the energy. None, and Timult yelled out and has disappeared from my reach.

"NO, NO KROGER THIS IS NOT A RESCUE! THAT IS NOT ALLIANCE OR… THAT IS CERBERUS!" I yell out and pull my arm from his grip and try to run, only to be caught back in his hold as his much stronger arms surround me. His hand goes over my mouth and my nose and I start hyperventilating. This is all too much, I don't even know what is happening anymore, what has been happening the whole time.

I struggle in his hold as Kroger drags me into the woods. My nails rip into his hands, drawing blood, but still he does not let go. I kick at his legs but even on impact he does not falter but a little in his steps. How did he get so strong or has he always been this strong?

"You do not deserve freedom and rescue. You got us into this mess in the first place. Everything that happened here is your fault. Every death is one your hands. I needed a reason to kill you before, but now I need none," Kroger whispers heatedly in my ear and tears are pricking my eyes. This man was a soldier, a security guard. Aberforth said that he is a good man and has always been harsh but fair.

I think that the tainted elements affected him. I had begun to think that it was anger that he bore, but maybe it is complete and utter despair that spiraled him into madness. Or maybe he really is just this angry and needs an outlet. And that is me.

I stomp on his foot and he jumps a little, but his hold is tighter and I can't breathe.

"You will be punished for your crimes. Your innocence act may have fooled everybody, even Hawkins, but you won't fool me," he grounds out and my lungs are crying out for breath as the edges of my sight starts to darken. God help me. "Go to sleep little damned one, it will be over soon."

I scream out the last of the air that I have and everything goes dark.


	11. Can You Handle The Truth?

_**A/N: Greetings. I can't believe it's almost been a month since I updated. I am so very sorry! Honestly, Black Friday sucked my soul out as well as the preparations for it, though I had a very nice Thanksgiving. After that work became killer and home life became a giant pain in the butt! I finally buckled down and finished this though. I didn't realize it would have so much talking! Does that happen to anybody else? The characters just write the chapter themselves and all you can do is try to keep up? Yeah. That happened here. So… here is the new chapter. The next should be up soon (I pray to God nothing gets in my way!)**_

_**Also, a special thanks to CuHnadian! Thanks to him and his review of last chapter I was able to avoid another Dues Ex Machina moment! I wasn't even looking for them until you brought them up last chapter so thank you for alerting me to them!**_

_**I don't own anything Mass Effect. Please forgive the bolding later in the chapter...  
**_

* * *

**Can You Handle The Truth?**

GYAH! OW!

I awake violently and smack my head on whatever hard surface is behind me and that I… am… tied to. WHAT? I swear under my breath at the realization of what Kroger had done. Wriggling in the strong ropes, I swear up a storm. Jerkface tied me to a damn tree!

I kick my legs around since they are free, but I can't reach the ground. Futile. I slump in momentary defeat. "I gotta get out of here. But how? I can't even reach Timult," I mutter out.

I look around and notice something odd. Creepy. My hair stands up on end and goosebumps adorn my flesh. It's quiet. Eerily so. Now that I have stopped moving, there's nothing. It's always noisy in nature, so what the hell? I played Dalish origin in Dragon Age Origins. I know it means something bad when the forest is this quiet.

I can't even hear… what happened with Cerberus? The colonists had been making a huge ruckus when those jerks arrived. I start wriggling again, trying to free myself. 'I have to find out what Cerberus is here for! And why Dr. Bretain was wearing their insignia!' The ropes start cutting into my arms but I don't care. Butterfricks it hurts though.

Hrrrrr. I freeze. Maker no.

Slowly looking over I see that I did indeed hear something growl. The creature to my right is one I have never seen, but the colonists ran into a pack of these that killed two people. Hellions they called them. Black dogs with spikes on them. It looks pissed. I hate today too.

My heart rate picks up after that thought, picking up to terrified speeds as I think about the possibility of this and can only come to one conclusion: I am going to be eaten alive.

Oh, **hell NO!**

Terror and determination war and the Hellion lunges for me. I scream and kick it with my free legs. Thank you Naryk for honing in my legs strength and attacks! It yelps and lands with a thud. Standing up, it starts stalking in front of me, staring me down. Back and forth and back and forth.

'I am going to lose my effing mind! I don't know how long I can-' "WAAAAAH!"

It jumps at me from the front this time and my flailing legs aren't enough to deter it. It goes straight for my face. I kick out precisely and desperately. My foot connects with its hip and changes its angle. I lean as far away from its open maw as I can.

"Guh…aaaah!" I scream in pain as its teeth latch onto my shoulder. Tears prick my eyes when it doesn't let go. A low growl emits from it and it tries to pull me away from the tree, "BLOODY FUUUUUCK!"

'It's going to rip my bloody shoulder off!'

"Oh God I want to die before it eats me, but I really don't want to die when I have this chance to change the future," I start babbling out, "it can't be the same as Gypzy Shepards, no. It can't. I also just don't want to die- raugh!"

It lets go of my shoulder and I see red staining the rope. I'm going to do something stupid.

Yelling in fury I swing my head at it. Quick, sharp pain spikes through my cheek but the Hellions head whips away and I manage to free my left fingers and thrust my hand into its side. The surprise makes it fall to the ground. I deliver a swift kick under the chin and another consecutive one to the side of its head. A crack rings through the air and the animal drops.

I stare at the dead animal, my body tense and listening for any other threat. This thing could have a pack. I'm not that awesome to defeat them all.

'I didn't… it didn't… I- I'm alive,' I feel the terror that had seized my body leak away and leaves me a shaking mess as tears fall down my face, both from fear and pain.

'Timult… Timult. Why aren't you answering me?' I implore him as I hang uselessly within the bonds. I feel a faint flicker of his presence and sense anger, fear, and relief flooding from him, but no verbal communication. Why?

"MELODY!" I hear Naryk yell out and a loud sob escapes my lips.

"Melody!" Davix echoes and I hear them running through the brush.

"DAAAVIIIX!" I yell out as loud as I can in desperation, "NARYK!"

I see red break through the trees, then blue and I see my two favorite people in this galaxy right before my eyes. "Oh my God, I love you two so much!"

Naryk whips out a blade and slices right through the rope, leaving me to tumble into Davix' arms. I hug him with my good (well better) arm and can hear Naryk cursing in every language.

"Didn't bring bandages," Davix says worried and then rips the sleeve of his shirt off and starts cleaning and wrapping my shoulder wound. My arms look awful, I hate that rope.

"Spirits, the first time we take our eyes off you and Kroger, he pulls this off," Naryk says, exasperation and anger tainting his voice. He sees the Hellion. "How did you kill that thing while all tied up?"

I am still shaking and sniffling when I answer, "I- I um kicked it and then it, it jumped and bit my shoulder. Then when it couldn't pr-pry me from the tr-tree, it lunged for my throat. I head butted it or, really I face butted it and jabbed it until it fell to the ground. I snapped it's neck with a good kick."

"Hmm, explains why you have cut on your cheek," Davix says and dabs my face. He orders me to spit on the cloth so he can use my saliva to clean it. Its teeth must have cut me when I face swiped it.

"How did you find me out here?" I ask them. They both pause and look at each other. That usually means nothing good. Or something odd. Naryk looks hard at me and answers.

"Kroger told us," he looks like he isn't kidding so I don't laugh. Was Kroger when he told them? If so, he's probably dead.

"That stupid jerkface!" I yell out and then tell Davix thanks for patching me up as he makes a final wrap around my shoulder and uses it to make a sling.

"Did you happen to see the blue wave that went through the settlement?" Davix asks and while I do not see how this connects with the current topic, I answer anyway.

"Yeah. It was like an electrical surge or something? I've never seen anything like it and I felt odd after it hit me, and-" I stop since I almost blab about Timult. Oops.

"Yeah well you weren't the only one affected," Naryk continues, probably thinking I was just rambling again. Makes sense since I do that too often. My mouth can't keep up with how fast my brain works. Sometimes I go to a completely new topic before I am finished with the current one. I am very scattered brained. 'See? I'm rambling even now and there is no Timult to stop me.' I refocus myself.

"We have not been able to use our biotics since the wave," Davix informs me and I remember that yes, that is what really felt wrong.

"It's like all that energy was gone," I reply telling them that I too felt its absence. I am exhausted and weak, but I perk up a bit as Timult seems to be gaining energy again and I can feel his presence again.

"Exactly. Disaster did not end there," Davix says and he looks… a little haunted. What happened?

"I can imagine it didn't with Cerberus there," I deadpan out.

"You know who those humans were?" Naryk asks cautiously and I start to fidget. I don't want to make him angry.

"I hate them very much and have only heard of them," I tell him and if I construe it the right way, that is the truth.

"Getting off topic. Will come back to that later. Blue wave created more complication than our biotic energy. Everyone affected by previous exposure completely succumbed to their escalating emotions," Davix fills me in on what happened in the colony during my 'absence.'

"What happened?" I whisper out horrified.

"The lady who was depressed and always crying killed herself. Shawn jumped a woman but Davix pulled him off before anything could happen. The laughing man passed out after throwing up and going completely insane. Kroger succumbed to his dark rage and decided to play into his darkest thoughts," Naryk said and I wanted to puke.

"Seemed to be only temporary. Shawn came to himself and started crying. Found Kroger crying and he is the one who told us where to find you," Davix finishes and I stare at the pair wide eyed in shock.

"If we hadn't been in such a rush to find you I would've killed him," Naryk hisses out.

"Kroger was very distraught and couldn't believe what he had done to you," Davix shoots Naryk an exasperated look. I feel a huge wave of pity for both Shawn and Kroger. For Kroger, it feels odd and foreign but if I am to have any future dealings with that guy I need to remember he's been compromised since we met. Sadly.

"What happened to the colonists?" I ask. What was Cerberus up to?

"They were in shuttles and were being taken to main ship. New humans, Cerberus, kept asking about you though nobody knew where you were. We were a little late on the scene," Naryk answers.

"So it was civil? Peaceful? Normal rescue procedure?" I ask bewildered. "But why would they be asking for me? I have never dealt with them."

"Asking about you was odd since they shouldn't know you're there. Shawn actually told us once he was lucid and had calmed down again. They were mentioning biotics and 'emotional crazy'," Davix uses quotations for Shawn's report and I tell them that I saw Dr. Bretain wearing their insignia. I explain who Cerberus is, just the basic but definitely in a bad light and they don't like it one bit.

"I don't see how any of that could add up to an innocent rescue," I say as the evidence lies before us.

"Doesn't look like one and it's not who I was expecting. How's that arm?" Naryk asks and I see concern and that famous determined glint in his eyes.

"Pretty useless but I can fight with my legs," I answer with a smirk and Naryk gives me one back.

"Rescue mission?" Davix asks and Naryk nods. I am finding the feeling in my legs again and finally stand up. I almost fall over when a thought slams itself to me and an unsettling feeling churns my gut.

"Its… its time I tell you two everything." The two of them look at me in surprise but nod and look at me expectantly, "I just don't know how much you will believe."

*Perhaps I can help*

"What?" I accidently say out loud, Naryk and Davix giving me a confuse look.

'_How can you help me? They can't see or even hear you.'_

*Do you trust me?*

'_Well yeah' _"What the?" I exclaim as my bracer starts to glow, my whole body also glowing white. Armor emits from the bracer, the white links overtaking my arm and then following down the rest of my body, "Timult what are you doing?"

"What is that?" Naryk asks and points his gun.

It's surreal, I start seeing two different places at the same time. Life through my eyes and the garden Timult resides in… except he is on my side of the bridge! He stands in front of me and a clear bubble surrounds me, making me immobile. I float inside that bubble and feel shocked and a little betrayed he seems to be taking over my body._ 'This isn't helping Timult! Since when do you do this?'_

*I have been able to do this since the melding. The armor, the biotics*

'_Well then why didn't you use them before or tell me about them?! They could have come in handy!'_

*Everybody would have thought you more dangerous than they already did. I did not want to incite it and would have told you after we were alone. Or as of now, these two*

'_Wait you-'_

*Yes, I trust these two. Let us see how it works out. I am merely doing this so they could be better convinced. I will teach you more when it is just us*

'_Fine.'_

"**Greetings. My name is Timult."**

'_Oh boy.'_

"What did you do to Melody?" Naryk asks, gun still pointed. This doesn't seem to be going very well.

"I'm still here," I say and I find that it comes out of my mouth and sounds a little synthetic, but not as much as Timult's does. I didn't think that would work. I can still talk to them, maybe that will help us!

"**I only have six minutes before my doing this becomes too much for us and I have no wish to hurt Melody. Please let me explain," **Timult says before anyone can interrupt. **"I am an ancient VI from an ancient Race born long before the Protheans. My coding was asleep as was I until I was needed to start my programming."**

"What programming?" Davix asks finally finding his voice.

"**I was created to find help against or stop an enemy from hurting or discovering alternate dimensions. Before my people were wiped out we were attacked by incredibly advanced synthetics and were worried they might overtake us and then find our research on alternate dimensions. All that data which rest in me, the only working VI with that technology. It was only accessible under certain conditions though, so I couldn't use it unless one arose. Originally wanting to travel to find help against this massive enemy, we decided that it was too much of a risk. What if we couldn't win even with help? Would the synthetics then go for the alternate dimensions in order to conquer? We decided not to pursue alternate realms. However, my people took me to abandoned space and cut my signal until it was so faint I should never have been found. My people became extinct," **Timult explains.

"That doesn't explain… this," Naryk gestured to me, still on guard.

"**Unfortunately a synthetic of that Race found me 85 days ago,"** Timult expands answers.

"Day of crash," Davix realizes and I cringe.

'_Please don't blame us we didn't do it!'_

"**I knew I needed to get away from the synthetic, for it knew my purpose. Waking up and flying away was not an option so I activated the alternate dimension programming."**

'_Oh God are they even going to believe any of this?'_

"**I landed in backyard planet Earth, year 2012 Sol time. Unfortunately synthetic hacked enough- not all my systems were online to counteract and it was pulled down with me. However-"**

"It's form and Timult's had changed due to a glitch when I found them. I had no idea what they were. Both were completely helpless, or at least looked that way. The synthetic scared the crap out of me and I was holding uh… Timult when I fell. Down a hole. Then I woke up on your ship during the alarm. Davix when you found me in the Cargo Bay, I had only been on the ship for like, four minutes," I decided to finish. Timult nods our head. Ok, that should not be happening. Omagah this is weird.

"**I changed form again and became the bracer on Melody's left arm to protect her and because she was the one who would help me. I do not know what it is yet, my programming will activate when it is ready, until then I am keeping her safe and the galaxy from the synthetics who wiped my people from existence,"** Timult says and then suddenly the white armor recedes and Timult looks at me and gives me a respectful nod before making his way to his side of the bridge. Six minutes are up. My bubble goes away and I stop seeing double. Man, this is surreal.

I am back to being me again. Is that good or bad for me right now?

"What about the melding?" Davix asks and luckily I know all this. Timult is tired, but still listening in case I need help.

"He needed to save my life and accidently went too far. Believe me, I wasn't happy about it but… this also concerns you two," I dreaded this. They both look at me suspiciously. "Because we were all touching, some extra… Timult tech invaded each of your bloodstreams. That is why you can use those biotics. They are the biotics of his people."

"You trust this synthetic so blindly?" Naryk growls out. "He messed with your and our DNA!" He is yelling now and I, unfortunately become defensive.

"I didn't! But I have had no choice but to learn! I have no choice! We are part of one another now! I'm not even in my own realm anymore! My time has only ever had men on our Moon! I had you two by my side, but I had to keep so much from you because not even I understood what was going on! I shouldn't even exist here! Do you know what my presense does? Timult was the only one who knew everything and believe me, we have argued many times! I wanted to tell you about your change but I was never alone with you to do so! If anyone else had heard, who knows what they may have done to you!" I yell out, my voice becoming more desperate toward the end. Naryk still has an iron grip on his gun and looks furious. Davix has his eyes closed and appears deep in thought.

"How do you know he has not brainwashed you to believe all this?" Naryk demands.

"Because I remember my life. My family, friends, dreams, I have all my scars, and most importantly as odd as it may be, my Tourrette's Syndrome. I still have everything from who I was before all this," I answer vehemently.

*Besides that is not a part of my programming*

I repeat this and Naryk scowls.

"Was cellular phone working when left? Taken… whatever," Davix interrupts and I stare curiously at him. He must really be out of it if he's mixing up words.

"Yeah. It had about three hours charge left on it after I got back from work that morning," I answer. "There is a total of like eight hour charge with it."

"How do you charge it?"

"With the charger. You plug into the wall. I keep mine by my bed."

"Not with you?"

"No."

"The cell phone was still working when we took it out of your pocket. Peculiar date attatched to front screen. Dead when we looked again two hours later. Also, old Earth vehicle keys."

"You said you were a collector," Naryk is finally back in the conversation.

"I um… I lied. I have a great many things from that time because I lived in that time. That is why I knew nothing of omnitools."

"Then why weren't you afraid of us?" Naryk challenges.

Ooh. Tricky.

"Because in my realm we have a video game that is much like your realm. Your species exist in that realm as does Cerberus and the synthetics that Timult was talking about. This is an alternate dimension of that dimension. I have not seen your realm before, but one like it. Right Timult?"

*Correct*

"So yeah, the video game is not for this one, but another one like it."

They are looking at me like I'm crazy.

"There are millions of realities out there. Any book you've read, movie you've seen, or story you've heard could be a window to another reality," I say reasonably. I hope it's reasonable.

"What happened to the synthetic?" Naryk asks.

I await an answer from Timult.

"The Reaper wasn't brought with us. Timult closed the gate before it could enter. It should be stuck in 'between.' Timult would recognize the signature of it anywhere it is. Even if it were in a situation like us. He hasn't felt anything."

We all stare at each other.

"The question is: do you believe this?" I say hesitantly and then –squeak-. Darn my nerves. –squeak-. They stare at me some more, searching and I'm squeaking. Gosh now that they've started and I'm so stressed the squeaking won't stop.

When they come to a decision I can see it in their eyes and the change of their stance.

'_Please please please please….'_


	12. Infiltration with a little Boom

_**A/N: I totally lost some of my chapter! I brought it up to type and poof… a whole page is gone. Bah! Anyway, I have now found out I am not all that good at writing action, I try not to ramble and try not to put too much in but I don't know how it turned out. If anyone has specific advice after reading this on what I could improve, please impart your wisdom to me. Anyway… here goes.**_

_**Sorry for the delayed update, but here is a long chapter to make up for it!  
**_

_**I own nothing here...**_

* * *

**Infiltration With a Little Boom on the Side  
**

"Do not like the idea of how you know of us, our species, our workings from a… game. But I do believe you. Crazy and impossible though it seems, evidence was presented with phone and your words and Timult's," Davix says with a decisive nod and comes out fully, no longer halfway hiding behind Naryk.

"Your heartbeat was steady. Stayed steady as it could with your uh, fear and slight anger. You didn't lie and unless you are a deranged lunatic with incredible technology at your disposal, then you are telling the truth," Naryk says and finally lowers his gun.

I sink to my knees in relief. All my strength just gave out at hearing their answers. How could I not be in awe? Slight disbelief also harnesses its way into my thoughts but I rebuke it. 'I have… never been believed in like this. I… how… I can't even think straight' I think and laugh a little and I feel tears prick my eyes. Nobody else would have ever believed me. Locked me up, killed me, who knows what. Yet these two friends of mine have decided to believe in me putting everything they have, into my care. Right now it isn't much, but who knows what all this will lead to in the future. I could not ask for a better miracle. Who knew a cellphone would be the best proof?

I am so absorbed in my thoughts that I don't even notice Naryk until he is right in front of me, kneeling at eye level. "Sorry, this just… you two are incredible," I manage out stupidly. He gives me a small smile.

"We'll talk about it more later. For now, I really want to go back and see what happened and what Cerberus and the colonists are up to," Naryk says and I nod. He helps me stand up and I sneak a peek at Davix who gives me a reassuring smile. "Alright," Naryk starts, taking charge again, "we're not going in there weapons drawn and on edge. We will be aware, but we do not want to tip them off that we're hostile and assuming that they are as well." I nod and we start back and I listen to him explain his plan.

*That went well*

'Yeah but I never expected you to just tell them everything. You were so against it before.'

*The interactions you've had with them changed my mind*

'You can do that? Change your mind I mean. I thought it was all programming and VI can't change that. Are you positive you are a VI?'

*What you say is true and I was programmed as a VI*

'Hmm. Well then, can you tell me what happened to you when the blue wave knocked out our biotics?'

*I was caught in that as well. It does not target the 'biotics' part but the technology within the biotics*

'You could've died?!' I almost yell out.

*No, but I would've been seriously compromised. As it was, I hid and stored away but could not fully escape. Hence why we could not communicate. I was the equivalent of an organic 'knockout'*

I actually laugh under my breath when he says that with a small smirk. Naryk turns around to look at me and I shyly point to my head. He huffs and continues on.

'Do you think you could program a defense against that?'

*For myself yes; for your biotics? No*

'Darn. I'd rather have you than my biotics anyway. I felt pretty lost and lonely without you.'

*I am honored* I can still feel his smirk and would've answered, except we've made it back to camp. It's eerily quiet.

"Act natural," Naryk quietly says and I head toward the medical facility. I tense up when a loud rustling sounds from the north end of the forest.

"A'cria?" I yell out when the big cat runs from out of the forest. Her coat is sleeked in sweat and blood and she is panting heavily. Naryk runs to her and she collapses into his arms. Davix hands him a water skin and he makes her drink. Now, I run to medical fac to get bandages and medigel.

I almost scream upon opening the door. A choked gasp releases instead, a man is lying in a pool of his blood with a bullet in his head.

"Who would kill Campbell?" I ask out loud and close the medical helpers eyes. My hands are shaking and tears are pricking at my eyes, I have never seen a death like this before. This man had done so much good in the medical facility and helping Dr. Bretain day and night… Dr. Bretain? No. The thought makes me cringe but I saw how she walked out from here. Like she owned the place and had just won a giant prize. Like a cat who ate the canary. She had a Cerberus logo on her jacket. My mind could only reach one conclusion and I didn't like it. I filed it away under: find the facts then freak out.

I gather all the wraps and bandages and any medical antibiotics and creams I can find and throw them into a bag. There is no medigel. I don't know where it all went. I almost trip and drop the bag when I hear Davix let out an incredibly loud shout of rage with slight horror mixed in.

Running out carrying my bag with my only good arm, I can see Davix running toward us as well. We meet at Naryk who is still soothing A'cria and I must admit I have never seen Davix look so pissed off.

"Distress Beacon destroyed! Gunfire!" he hisses out and shows us some of the remains. Goosebumps adorn my arm. I totally recognize the part Davix is holding, it was very important. This only confirms my fears.

I can see the same thoughts going through Naryk's mind. It's written all over his face. So is his anger. "Why do you have more blood on you Melody?" Naryk asks and I look at my hands and shoes.

"Oh. C-Campbell is in the clinic. Dead. Shot right between his eyes. I closed his eyes, hoping that would help. I don't know how, it just seemed like the thing to do." Grief overcomes their faces and a pause as they all gather their thoughts and try to reign in their anger at this atrocious act.

"Yes, was right to do. Question is, who shot him?" Davix asks as he fiddles with the beacon parts. I am looking forward to seeing what he makes. Naryk cleans off and bandages the wounds on A'cria.

"Dr. Bretain," my mouth shoots out and they both look at me surprised. "I saw her coming out of the facility wearing a Cerberus insignia and looking smug about something, remember?"

"I do. I just… she was with us the whole time I don't understand what is going on or how she could be a part of it," Naryk says and finishes with A'cria. I merely nod. It makes sense; I don't want her having any part of anything nefarious either. When we get the facts we can all have closure and make those pay who performed these deeds.

"Should change those now, put on clean ones and properly clean wounds," Davix says and starts taking the 'bandages' from my arm. I help him and we quickly (and painfully) clean my wounds and re-bandage them. We again strap my arm to my stomach so I can in no way move it, but that works. I hear Naryk talking to A'cria and him somehow understanding her responses. I think body language has something to do with it. I don't get it at all though, I could never understand her.

"I told her to follow them and see where they went and she found them. She can lead us to them. Are you all ready for this?" Naryk asks and I nod.

"I can feel my biotics coming back too, that will be handy since I can't use a gun," I answer and stand up slinging my pack onto my good shoulder. Might as well bring all the medical supplies, we may need it still.

"Indeed. We are going in force this time?" Davix says and puts all the beacon parts, or really all the things he created with them, into his pockets.

"Yeah, we're going in force this time," Naryk says and stands up. "Let's go."

A'cria takes the lead and we head off. Apparently the shuttles made all the animals want to stay away and we don't run into any trouble.

* * *

There is a freaking base.

A BASE! A whole fricking building for these people! That means they have been here for a while and plan on staying a while more. What the crap is going on?!

I glare at the base that we are all staring at which blends in pretty well to the surrounding rocks. Yeah, it is embedded in the middle of rocks with some trees for company. There are approximately four guards outside. Probably just to scare away the wildlife since there are no other humans here. Well, except me. Hopefully I will cause enough trouble to make them wish they had put more guards out.

"Can anyone hack in?" Naryk asks and I ask Timult.

"We can't. He doesn't know how their security is set up and if his foreign presence were felt, he doesn't know what they could do to him and they would probably find us too," I think I over explained, but I am not good at explaining stuff.

'Dude we should totally practice.'

*Dude? Sigh. Yes, we should practice when we get the chance* Timult rolls his eyes at me.

"I can but I don't have enough range on here," Davix says and shows us his omnitool.

"Timult says he can give your signal a boost and hide his presence enough for you to get in, but he doesn't know for how long," I relay what Timult tells me as soon as he says it.

"Done," Davix gives his permission. He inclines his head to the side, "But how?"

*Activate the armor yourself* Timult answers.

'And how do I do that?'

*Push your thumb against your palm*

I do so and the armor links up from the bracer over my body, covering every part of me, including under my bandages. I didn't know I could do that. Super. Oooh, an interface has popped up as well. "I feel like Jarvis and Tony Stark," I say and laugh. Timult knows who they are from my memory data banks since I love the Avengers and Loki so much, but Naryk and Davix just give me a look. "I'll explain later, I totally hope they have those movies in this reality!"

"Why is your armor dark and not white anymore?" Naryk asks and I take a look. The armor is hematite colored, a dark dark steel with bright green runes and swirls instead of gold.

"It looks like my bracer. Timult is white and gold, so maybe it depends on who activates it. At least that is an easy way of knowing who is in charge at the time," I say. Naryk nods at the logic and turns to Davix.

"Ready?"

Davix nods and I hover my arm over his omnitool. I feel a jolt go through my arm when Timult syncs and I can tell the two of them are already at work, Timult hiding behind Davix's homemade code and hack.

"Have live security feed and schematics. Good enough?"

"Yeah. Hold there and let us see," Naryk orders and Davix brings up the footage. Timult slides back home and watches with us.

"Three floors, basement level, total of four floors," Davix says and then switches to cameras.

A long hallway with doors lining both sides and a guard walking back and forth.

"Do you have audio?" I ask and Davix tweaks a few buttons. Nothing happens. Bummer.

A door opens at the end of the hall and we see three people, two guards and a man in a lab coat, step out. Lab coat says something and the two guards open a door and disappear until they bring a man with them. The third guard darts to the door in time to catch the arm of a child as she tries to dash at the man just taken.

"Kana!" I gasp out, "Aberforth is the one…" Sure enough Aberforth turns around so we can see his face. He looks like he is desperately trying to tell her something. Kana, being no match for the guard is taken back into the room and Davix switches cameras.

"Daddy!" Kanna sobs into a womans arms. Looks like these cameras have audio.

"Nobody looks harmed," Davix says quietly and desperately. It seems like he is trying to find some bright side in this. I commend him.

We switch from room to room and find Hawkins, but not Dr. Bretain, Kroger, or Shawn.

"They were asking about her! She probably brought them here, it's that outsiders fault! Kroger was right!" A man I have only spoken to yells. They are blaming me again?! Ugh.

"That doesn't make sense. They didn't even know her name!" Another man interjects and I decide that I like that guy.

"She helped the Salarian with the Beacon! She could have called those people here!"

"This building proves otherwise!"

We leave the argument and go to the second level, the ground level. There is a big open space and really, this looks like the living quarters. People are milling about but nobody that we recognize. Onto the third floor, that is where all the tech is. Lining the walls, on desks, consoles are everywhere, including a security room. Fourth floor makes all of our anger and terror inflate.

Shawn. Shawn is in there, in a clear tube and he looks terrified out of his mind. Aberforth was taken up there as well, but he is unconscious. There are some guards milling about here, but most of the people here are scientists. Most of the people in the building were wearing lab coats and not armor. Lucky us.

Davix shuts off the feed quickly when we see the dead woman and the insane man in the same room being studied by doctors. "Am not turning back on. Have seen enough. Now what?" he asks Naryk and I look for instruction as well.

"I want to blow the place up," I say when Naryk takes too long to answer.

"I agree… now here is what we do…"

* * *

Naryk slides down the rock and slides behind a smaller one and the guard looks at all the debris floating down and goes to investigate. Naryk waits until the guard is upon him and then jumps up, hitting him on the pressure point on his neck. The man falls and Naryk hides him behind his rock and then moves up to the side of the building. Another guard comes around the corner, not looking at him yet and Melody sneaks up before severely hitting him in the same pressure spot.

'She always was quiet and sneaky,' Naryk muses and nods when Melody gives him a mock salute before disappearing for the next phase. He makes his way to the opposite corner and looks to see the guard Davix was to take out already on the ground. Counting 35 paces, he walks the length and stops and waits. All hell is about to break loose and he can't fail.

!BOOM!

His cue, he sticks his sticky bomb to the wall and moves over for it to blow. Boom. He doesn't even wait for the smoke to clear and he darts inside the empty room. The room is blue and white, very pristine. A guard meets him at the door and he punches the man in the gut and pushes him into the people gathering behind him. Kicking one getting too close he runs out the door and feels the building shake in another explosion from upstairs.

The guard raises his gun and Naryk shoots him in the leg. 'Gotta get rid of the guns first.' He has the most people to take care of on this floor and it is obvious when he finds himself surrounded.

Naryk moves as a shot goes off and it hits another guard behind him. He kicks out behind him, knocking a scientist back and sends a greenade in front of him throwing a guard back and making people flee from the small explosion. A man rushes him from behind jumping on his back. These people don't have guns and the armory is upstairs so all they can do is bulrush him. He grabs the man on him and swings him forward off him and in an arc, knocking back two more people. He bends down and elbows a lady in the gut and then bashes her head with another scientist intent on stopping him. They go out cold and he shoots out a couple of times making people dive for cover.

Finally the big security door closes, effectively keeping all the people behind it so Naryk can move on to the basement.

'This is the only building like this I have seen that has stairs to the basement level and not a lift. Makes things easier for me.' He runs down the stairs and points his rifle at the two guards who are still down here.

"I took care of just about everybody upstairs, put your weapons down," Naryk warns. One guy does but the other shoots. Naryk dodges and rushes the woman, bashing her into the wall. She slumps down the wall and doesn't move. "You will get these doors open for me and not cause any trouble, is that understood?" The remaining guard nods vigorously and runs to open a door.

* * *

Davix waits in a tree for Melody to initiate her mission. Having already taken out the security cameras and then two guards, Davix is anticipating and calculating his every move from here. Melody climbs the wall to the third level, a hard feat with only one arm, but the armor comes with advantages it would seem. Placing a sticky bomb upon the wall she slide down right under the small bomb and !BOOM!

She climbs into the opening and starts making a lot of noise. Gunfire is already heard but so are the smaller blasts of her greenades. Covering his sensitive eyes with his second eyes lids he jumps in after Melody and drops to his stomach, hiding under a table. Seeing a man bleeding from the original explosion, he quickly bandages him up. Naryk won't care if he has to kill somebody and Melody is so angry she will struggle with the want to, but Davix can't kill unless no other choice. More people run past the room and after Melody. He hopes she will be ok while she plays distraction, especially with her injured arm.

No other choice though. The people do not trust her and she cannot hack into the database and retrieve all the incriminating evidence.

"-came from in here!" A lady runs into the room with another with her, both in regular clothes but wielding guns.

'Going to try to block escape since it was entrance. Mistaken assumption but hinder my mission,' Davix crawls close to them and grabs their ankles, emitting an electrical charge and before the two can even scream they are down. 'Perfect execution,' Davix smiles to himself and then frowns as he gets up into a crouch. 'Poor choice of words. Not dead. No no no, must move on.'

He looks around the corner and sees that the hall has been cleared. 'Melody left a mess,' he muses and then nimbly runs to the main control room. The second he enters, gunfire greets him and cuts his leg, but he throws a tiny greenade at the tech, making him duck for cover.

Davix takes no chances and runs up to the tech's cover and grabs his shoulder sending another electrical charge. The man slumps onto the ground and Davix removes him from the room. He runs and sits in a chair getting straight to work, he closes and locks his door. Bringing security feed up he can now see Naryk and Melody's progress.

'Hmm… Naryk needs security door closed. Too many people to fight and get down to bottom level.' Davix closes the sectioned security on the main level and Naryk runs off toward the stairs. Melody is pinned down at the lift.

'Now to help Melody and find out what is going on. Oh Mechs. Perfect…' he hacks into those too.

* * *

My heart is thumping in my chest. Taking out the guard almost too late was almost a disaster because of my hesitation. I've always been good at being quiet and unnoticeable, because I can be lightfooted, but also my presence just doesn't scream 'I'm here!' I can sometimes be in a room for 20 minutes, unnoticed until I speak up. Now though, after flinging myself through the hole in the wall, all focus has been on me. Fighting people is different from fighting animals.

Luckily this armor repels some bullets. Some it doesn't. Davix made little bombs from the beacon parts and dug up the ones I accidently made earlier.

I am being chased by at least a dozen people, most with guns. Woohoo. Running around a corner I run into two guards, knocking one over. I kick the one still standing up and almost curse. He's wearing armor, a kick to the crotch does nothing! He grabs my good hand and contorts it behind my back as those following catch up.

Unlucky him really, I'm double jointed all up my arm. Twisting my wrist and elbow I hit him with a small greenade and the small boom sends us opposite ways. I almost fall into the twelve following me, but I roll out of the way and run.

I stumble a bit since my whole balance is off, but throw a minidisk behind me toward the crowd. They all dive out of the way. Finally reaching the lift, all I can do is find cover after hitting the button for it to come.

The crowd shows up and I throw out two more legit grenades as they too find cover again. One yells and starts firing the opposite way. Mechs come from behind and I smile to myself. 'Way to go Davix.'

The lift opens and I see it full of guards. I wave at them and they raise their guns. One charges and the door suddenly closes on them and I hear a resounding bang from sounds like the rushing guard hitting the door. Pfft.

The lift moves down a little and I make a run for it, hopping onto the top and giving the camera a thumb's up. The lift starts moving up to the final level and I steel myself for what will be up there.

The lift reaches the next level and I throw another minidisk. Boom and smoke is everywhere. I jump in and the lift starts its sickening up and down and up and down cycle, occupying the trapped passengers.

I try to slip through the smoke and people but someone starts shooting blindly. A man beside me drops once hit in the chest and anger swells within me.

"Cut it out! You're killing your own people!" I yell and dive for the one shooting.

'Timult what are some more things these biotics can do? Can I cover my whole body?' By now he is able to see what I am imagining, but there is no time for him to answer.

I'm still on top of the guy when a gun is pointed at my temple. Bullocks.

"Get up. We can study you alive or your corpse. Take your pick," the guard says and I scowl, though no one can see. I decide to try my idea as I slowly stand up.

Focusing on creating energy all over my body I can feel it gathering but it's very unstable. 'This is hard to control.'

*You've only practiced with greenades, of course this is going to be hard. If you really want to do this, don't lose concentration*

I am prodded in the back to move forward and I feel my anger spike. The energy spikes as well in accordance with my emotions. Not good. Suddenly as if by pure will, the biotics surround my body and blast out. People are tossed back and I feel off balance, but there are no explosions with this act, just a strong burst. A scientist reaches out for me but they are again blown back by a wave, and another.

'I CAN'T CONTROL THIS!' I yell at Timult and try to move away from the people. The waves are getting only a little smaller. 'I don't know what I'm doing, it won't stop! Make it stop!' I stumble as I feel myself grow weaker. This is just too much!

*You must stop it! I said do not lose concentration!*

'HOW?!' suddenly a ray hits me in the back and I fly forward from the impact, landing on my stomach.

Plus side? My biotics have stopped and I accidently knocked out the people around me.

Down side? I am completely exhausted and prone with someone armed behind me.

'Are you ok?' I ask Timult hoping he isn't affected by the energy again.

*Yes. We were hit by the blue energy ray again but honestly that is probably what saved you. No more of your experiments* He seems angry and I think it's me. Oops.

I haven't moved since landing and I think that is working out for me. Trying to muster up enough energy to move and gaining my bearings gives the person plenty of time to come up beside me.

And poke me with their foot. Excuse me but I am not some dead animal.

"She's out cold," she reports and listens to orders, "Yeah I'll bring her." I slowly stand up behind her. She turns around, a surprised look spreading across her face before I punch her, sending her down.

I take her ray gun, her real gun, and her holster to hold the ray gun. With new technology on my hip, her communicator, and her gun I set forth. Looks like they had the majority of the security meet me at the lift now it seemed I was being handed over. That should make things easier, but I am still shaking so I guess it really just evens the playing field. I can't even shoot the gun, this is just to look intimidating if need be and shoot if incredibly desperate.

I walk into the first room by the lift. It's empty. The next room however gives me a shock.

Kroger is in a tube like the one Shawn was in, except he's slumped on the floor. He looks up when I walk into the room after checking to make sure no one else was present. The man looks scared and when he sees me starts begging.

"Please don't give me another dose of that stuff! I don't like what it does. I'm not angry anymore so it shouldn't even work anymore right?" I move to the terminal and he whimpers a little bit, "Please, I already killed a girl. Please don't do it."

Reading the terminal I see that they had him prepped and ready for a dosage of the blue energy. Whathefu is wrong with these people? I turn to him and open up my face mask for him to see who it is. Recognition, then horror and shame replace the pleading face.

"You didn't kill me Kroger," I say and he stands up and presses against the glass.

"You're alive! I am so sorry- sorry guh, geez," he begins and seems to be swirling in misery and self-hate. I shake my head and give him a small smile.

"We need to go," I say and link my face mask back up and press the release button.

He stares at the open air but doesn't step out, "You're letting me go?"

"You are coming with me. We're breaking ever everyone out of here and then blowing the place sky high. You can help me with Shawn, Aberforth, and Tabor(the insane guy)," I start walking away and pick up a rifle. Turning back to look over my shoulder, Kroger stops in his tracks and looks from me to the gun and back. He looks worried. By all rights he should be, but not in this case.

"I don't blame _you _I blame _them_," I gesture to the downed guards and scientists. Throwing him the gun I tell him, "We're really not here to kill anybody. Yet. Just maim or seriously injure. Just follow my lead and finally trust me."

He nods, looking a little bewildered and I tilt my pistol upwards and continue sneaking to the next room. Who would've thought I would give Kroger a gun and then turn my back to him? Certainly not me.

A loud explosion shakes the whole building. That _should _be Naryk finishing his run but it could be something else entirely. "Forget sneaking let's go!" I yell and run into every room looking for Colonists. We find Aberforth walking from his room with a rifle in his hands. Looks like he already took care of the person who was studying him. I quickly explain that Naryk is getting the colonists out of the base and he accepts that Kana is fine. He follows and we run into Tabors room.

Tabor looks solemn when we walk in and Aberforth is immediately at his side. It doesn't take much to get him up and going, but he looks completely lost. I can tell Aberforth is going to not leave his side so we press on. Running into Shawn's room, he is still stuck in the tube and I am grabbed from the right as soon as I run in. The pistol is dropped and I can hear Tabor whimper at being manhandled. Kroger is fighting the two closest to him but when they draw a gun toward Tabor, he puts his rifle down.

A damn ambush.

I can feel a gun once again pressed to my temple and I curse. "What the hell is this?" asks a lady's voice and I feel like cursing again. Dr. Bretain is holding a gun to my head.

"You are full of surprises. Technology flowing through your body, biotics of unnatural beginnings, no emotional side effects, and now this… armor? Tell me, where did you get it?" I don't reply. There is nothing to say and I am no good at witty comebacks. At least not when other people's lives are at stake.

"Where were you when we came to get you hm? Nobody could find you anywhere and this lunatic said he killed you," she waves the gun toward Kroger.

"I was preoccupied with a hellion," I say truthfully.

"Yes you seem to be quite injured. Do you know why I wanted you the most? You are unique. The only success story except for the aliens. Are they the ones blowing up the base?"

"Hell yeah," I snark and she hits my head with the gun. It doesn't hurt because of the armor.

"I don't mind my other people escaping, where will they go anyway? They are going to die here on this planet with no beacon. I need you all though. Now get rid of your armor," she pushes me forward thinking that I have to manually take it off.

"Only if you promise to let them all go," I say and then she nods to one of her guard who shoves Tabor on the ground and puts a rifle to the back of his head.

"Now," she hisses and I push my thumb to my palm again. The armor clinks and slides away, back into my bracer. "Take them back to their rooms."

"You do know that this is going to blow in like, ten minutes?" I yell out and she stops. So do her guards. Even the colonists look at me like I'm crazy. "I have rigged every inch I have passed with timed explosives. We may not even have that long."

"Facility will blow in seven minutes. Please evacuate yourself and any of your people that are incapacitated," Davix voice comes over the communications.

Furious rage crosses over her face and she stalks toward me, gun out and presses it to my head. A blur falls from the ceiling, a gunshot, and Dr. Bretain falls into a heap on the floor. Davix stands over her, pistol in hand. The guards holding the other three let go and look at the crazed looking Salarian.

"Will kill if only choice," he says and sounds sad but justified. An alarm sounds and Davix voice comes over the comms.

"Six minutes to explosion. Please evacuate."

"You all need to go and get the people who are in the hallway and get them out of here. We don't anyone else dying do we?" I say and the guards shake their heads and leave to go retrieve their fallen brethren. Aberforth takes Tabor by the elbow and leads him out that way as well with Kroger keeping a gun on the guards. "I'll get Shawn out, make sure none of them are left in here. And thanks Davix. I'm sorry," I say sympathetically and clasp my hand on his shoulder. He looks me in the eye and tries to give a faltering smile.

"You are alright, so it is well. See you out there," Davix says and leaves the room. I feel terrible at getting into a situation where he had to do that.

"I'll get you out Shawn," I say and turn around to find his release button. This terminal is different from Kroger's and I have to recruit Timult into telling me what to push and what all the tech mumbo jumbo means. Finally the release option pops up and Shawn runs out and tries to go out the door. "NO!"

He stops at my yelling and we hear, "Two minutes until explosion, please evacuate."

"We don't have time to run through the doors. Can you land and roll well?" I ask.

"Um… I," he starts but obviously doesn't know how to answer that.

"Well this is how I planned on getting out all along," I say and bring out my biggest bomb. Still a small thing, but it has the biggest explosion. "Go to that corner."

He moves as I say and I stick it to the wall with a five second count down. Running to his side I dive under a desk as the wall explodes and rubble rains down upon us. I grab his hand and run to the giant hole. "We're going to jump?" He screeches out and I turn to him.

"We're going to jump! Just follow me!" I jump out toward a rock and grab onto it, holding my balance, but only barely. Stupid arm. Shuffling out of the way I see him hesitate and then jump when Davix last warning comes over the speakers.

Sliding down the jutting rock, I jump over to another one and slide down it. I hear him coming in behind me when the whole building explodes. We quickly splay ourselves upon the flat rock, hoping to avoid as much debris as possible. Some rubble hits my face and cuts my cheek, making me activate my armor again. I don't want to bleed anymore.

I hear Shawn yell out in pain and clutch his hand to his chest. Now I feel like a jerk for having armor. "You ok?"

"My hand just got crushed, but other that I'm ok," he says and nods and we start our descent again. Landing on the ground we don't see anyone else like we should have.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask out loud and Shawn shrugs looking around.

"Probably in the underground bunker where the last of Cerberus security is holed up and the shuttle hangars are located," a foreign voice says and Shawn and I turn around.

I recognize him right away. How could I not, I thought he was so cool when I met him in the game.

"Nihlus?"


	13. Nihlus

_**A/N: Greetings! Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Before we really get started I want to explain something about the armor Melody wears. It is not invulnerable, but since Timults people did not use shields like they do in the games, the armor itself is very strong. Shotguns, snipers, and other guns can do damage and penetrate the armor with the first bullet, but assault rifles and pistols can't unless two bullets hit the same place in a row. I hope that makes sense and that it doesn't turn anyone away from the story. Please review and tell me what you think! I hope I did ok with the action…**_

* * *

"Nihlus?" I turn around fully to really get a good look at him. "NIHLUS! It's totally you!" I start squealing like a stupid fangirl and jump up and down. He looks at me apprehensively and I quickly reign in my excitement.

'Gotta focus! Can't fangirl! Control. But oh my gosh, it's really him!'

*I remember him. Poor bloke dies. Seemed very honorable though. He will make a good ally.* Timult says just about ruining any happy I had.

'Wait… if he is still alive, then none of the Shepard timeline has happened yet. What year is it here? Wait, what year does Eden Prime even happen?' Total and utter dismay comes over me. 'I am the worst fan ever. I can't remember the freakin date! I'm such a failure.'

Lucky for me, I haven't removed my helmet and they can't see my rapidly changing mood all over my face.

"I see you know who I am, but who are you?" Nihlus says, taking me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know who you are," Shawn interjects and we both look at him.

"Oh, right. This is Nihlus! He is a Spectre!" I say excitedly trying to play off the 'I'm a fan of awesome Spectres!'

"As you say," Nihlus starts but is interrupted by Shawn again.

"A Spectre?! Does this mean legitimate rescue, not this shit that Cerberus just tried to pull on us? I love you man," he looks so relieved and happy and ready to pounce Nihlus in a hug. I totally wanted to do that too.

"Yes, I received the distress call right before it cut out…" Nihlus says and gestures to us. Uh, duh.

"Sorry! My name is Shawn and this is Melody," Shawn answers before I can. Apparently relief takes away from politeness for us.

"Yeah, that beacon was blown to bits by Cerberus guns right before they abducted the Colonists," I say still outraged about that. I can't wait to find out what Davix found out about them and why this happened. Wait… Davix, Naryk.

"Cerberus? Is that who owned the smoking building behind you? Who blew that up?" Nihlus asks and at this I smirk.

"Me. Steal people, get your crap blown up. Most should have made it out alive," I say and almost want to peak over my shoulder to look, but to actually see I would have to climb over a ton of rocks. No thanks.

I do look around the layout we are in and don't see or hear anyone. That is not good, the other should have joined us by now. I start to walk away when Nihlus cocks his gun a little higher and freeze.

'Makes sense to be cautious and intimidating. Oh, I have no illusions. This man is a freaking Spectre. The best in the galaxy and survived more than I will. Well, hopefully Eden Prime will make that go away, no getting sidetracked, not good.

"If as you say, you went to get the Colonists out, where are they all?" Nihlus asks and Shawn seems to be very keenly staring at his assault rifle.

"Davix and Naryk should have met us here, but since they didn't I am going to find them," I say and my eyes widen. I didn't think Nihlus would show any emotion on his face, but… that is surprise and relief on his features. I wonder, "are you related to Naryk?"

"Indeed. How do you know him?"

Shawn and I share a look as I pull my face mask away so he can see my face now. Nihlus seems to take it casually but his eyes show great calculations.

"He and the Salarian, Davix, saved my life aboard the ship and got me into an escape pod. We've been together since it crashed. Found the rest of the Colonists a while later. Naryk was supposed to get the colonists out because they trusted him the most and he is the most trained in combat. Davix got all the data from their archives, and I got out the ones in the upper levels," I answer in one long tirade.

"Yeah, that's why we're here and not with them. We just managed to get out of the building before it blew up," Shawn backs me up. "But now we don't know where they are."

"They are probably in the underground bunker with the space shuttles," Nihlus answers and starts walking away.

"Underground bunker? What underground bunker?" I ask and follow.

"There are tunnels that lead to the space shuttles. They are probably facing the last of the security though and I expect it difficult to get through with so many civilians," Nihlus says and turns to look me. "How many explosives do you have left?"

"Uh," I check my belt pockets, "one big one, two sticky, and one regular one." I point to the smouldering building we were leaving behind, "That is a big one."

"Give me the regular one. I don't want to make that much of a crater," Nihlus answers and holds his hand out. I crook an eyebrow at him but comply.

"What are you going to do?" Shawn asks as he catches up. I look over at him and lucky him, he found a gun in the debris. Still seems to be working too.

"It will take too long to get to the entrance at either end. Therefore, I am making one in the ground," he answers and leans down to start up the little bomb. Shawn and I back up almost frantically. Nihlus runs after arming it and BOOM! It makes a convenient opening.

"If you two follow this here," he points away from the building and past the rocks to a dirt clearing I can kind of see, "you will end up with the shuttles. I work better alone."

I snort. Yeah I've heard that one before.

"Maker's breath. I don't think so," I protest.

He kind of pauses and I hear him whisper out 'Maker's breath?'

I look at Shawn who has a smile on his face at my phrase. Everyone around me is used to it, Nihlus will learn.

"I am not going to just sit around and wait if Naryk and Davix are in danger. Kana is down there too as is a sad, sick Tabor. If it is as tricky getting out of there as you said it was, help is always welcome," I say and jump down into the hole before he can protest.

"Hey dude, I'm going too. See, I have a gun and an omnitool," Shawn says and I nod in approval. Apparently he picked one of those up too.

Nihlus jumps down behind me and I hear Shawn follow. Nihlus takes point and I bring my facemask up again, Timult bringing an interface up to help and communicate. The Spectre doesn't even slow down as he almost runs toward… wherever we're going. I briefly wonder if Naryk is a kind of infiltrator since he usually goes slow and scopes the area.

I run after him until he abruptly stops, making me almost run into him. Shawn does run into me but we keep our balance. Nihlus gives us a look of annoyance though. We both just shrug.

He listens for something with his sharp Turian ears and then gives us the 'clear' signal. Nihlus gets up to go when he turns around and sees me giving the Turian signal for following. He looks confused, but maybe this will help him believe us and rely on us more.

Running after him, I start to hear noise. Gunshots, yelling, and a few screams. I have the urge to sprint faster, but have to squash it down. Running into an unknown foolishly means death. We run down the long hallway of the bunker and it is easy to tell that we are headed straight for the fight. The metal walls make everything echo, the gunfire ringing in our ears.

The hall bends left and I cry out in surprise when we run straight into the back of the Cerberus security guards. A wide room with storage crates and lifts everywhere. I don't see the colonists right away, but the line of fire shows they are clear on the other side of them room.

Nihlus starts shooting, taking down two guards. Shawn shocks another one with his omnitool and I bring up my pistol. I see Naryk's head come up from behind a crate and shoot down a guard. He somehow got his hands on a sniper rifle. I try to shoot a guard with my left hand, but the shot goes wide and I hurt my hand. Throwing it to the ground in frustration, I hide behind the door frame.

'Now what?'

*Hit them like Naryk taught you.* Timult suggests.

I roll my eyes, 'they have full scale armor on. Where would I hit them to do damage?'

*I can identify their weak spot and show you.*

'We are so going to get shot,' I think as I prepare to jump into the battle.

*Only four of them have weapons that can penetrate the armor.*

'I really wish you came with shields.'

*As do I.*

'I am going to need you to keep me updated during this whole exchange.'

*Of course.*

I lean out and take in what the battlefield looks like. 20 security guards, 5 dead guards. 3 shotgun wielders, and one sniper, looks like the rest have assault rifles or pistols and I haven't seen any biotics. Nihlus pops out from behind cover and takes out the sniper.

I run out of cover, vaulting over a crate and surprising the guard behind it, taking a break because his shields seem to be down. Perfect.

*There. Under their helmet where it meets the neck armor.* Timult says and the interface highlights it for me.

He swings up his rifle and stands up, but I duck under his outstretched arms and thump my back against his chest. Unbalancing him, I deliver an open palm punch under his chin where his helmet and armor meet. He chokes and I see Timult highlight between his legs, the flexible material between his thigh armor and his groin armor. Kicking there when he stumbles back, he falls and as he does, I deliver another kick to under his chin.

Gunshots ricochet off the crate beside me and I turn around to an assault rifle wielding woman running my way. Crap.

I run out from behind the crate and right into another security guard. He hits me upside the head with his gun and I fall to the ground. Spots dance across my vision and I can see the interface highlighting his shotgun in red, which is pointed at me. Cursing, I roll away and behind him when he shoots. I can feel the heat across my back as the shot and residual heat just barely graze and break through the armor.

'Damn that hurts,' I growl inside my head. A greenade flies over my prone body and hits the guard. The following electrical burst makes me send Davix a quick thank you in my head.

I stand back up and wince, but adrenaline and the need to see everyone safe blocks out most of the pain for now. I run back to the crate I had come from behind and using my one good hand, vault over it to kick the lady guard in the helmet as strongly as I can.

*Your biotics are fully restored, why are you not making use of them?* Timult asks me, a little angry.

*I can't! I'm too scared to after what happened in the other building!' I answer as she brings up her gun again and shoots. I don't care though, the assault rifles don't penetrate the armor right away, not enough pressure behind them.

She pauses when she sees me undamaged and I take the opportunity to bulrush her. We fall with a grunt her rifle dropping from her hands. Her head smacks into a wall of crates and I barely lean back in time to not smash my face into them. My eyes widen when I see the pile of crates rock precariously back and forth.

*Projecting fall, roll to the right to avoid them.* Timult orders and I obey. The stack falls over the woman and I wince before looking over at the rest of the battle.

Panic sets in my heart, beating too fast and I ignore Timult's order to not put myself into the wide open. Using the fallen crates as a bridge, I run across the room and throw a greenade at the guard who has snuck up on Naryk with a shotgun. The man flies backwards and attacks the attention of another guard… who Davix had been sneaking upon and is now discovered. Nihlus takes out the one I hit, but now I need to get the other guy.

Two shots, and pain slices through my leg as an assault rifles bullets penetrate the armor and my leg. I fall down. Davix can't get away.

"NOOOO!" I scream and pain be damned, pull myself up and launch myself at him.

Blang blang blang!

I wasn't fast enough, I wasn't freaking fast enough.

I land on the guard and stab him in the back with a blade that extracted from my bracer. I didn't even know I had a blade, I just wanted to stab the guy. He goes down but I don't care.

Davix is lying in a pool of his own blood, and I can't stand up anymore. Falling by his side, I see him trying to put pressure on his wound. I almost cry; he is still alive. I move his hand and put pressure on it for him.

"Davix, Davix can you hear me?" I ask desperately.

One more shot rings out through the room and the last guy falls.

"Yes Melody," he answers and turns his head to look at me. Looks like one bullet missed completely and another grazed him, but the third did enough damage to actually go through his stomach. I can hear Naryk run up behind me and it's time for action.

"Naryk can you get the antibiotics out of the pack for me? The bandages as well," I ask and keep my eyes on Davix.

"Use this instead," Nihlus says and leans down to put on medigel. That Turian is getting a giant hug from me when this is over. I release my armor, just being me now. Everything hurts. Working together we get the wound cleaned and bandaged. Davix looks extremely pale and still isn't safe, but he won't bleed out now. Yet.

Naryk manages to put some medigel on the wound on across my back, but that is probably going to scar. Davix sighs as the medicine takes effect and numbs the pain. Shawn helps him up and carries him on his back while I am hauled up by Naryk who just plain carries me.

"What the-" I ask and he gives me his 'look'.

"Your leg has been shot. Looks like the bullets are still there, we need legitimate medical facilities and fast. For both of you. You're not walking," he orders. I blush a little… I have never been carried, much less in princess style. It's weird. But I am grateful, my shoulder is in extreme pain and my leg even more so. A sound behind us catches my attention and I look over Naryk's shoulder. The colonists are coming in through the previously locked door, Kroger and Aberforth leading them.

"We locked them in the hallway so they wouldn't be hurt," Naryk says when I give him an incredulous look.

"You locked them back when you faced 25 armed guards?" Nihlus asks, furious. I can see the point of both sides.

"Maker's breath Nihlus. We need evacuation and medical help. They are all fine, thank you for your help. Now, cousin, can we go?" Naryk angrily retorts. Nihlus looks a little confused at Naryk. Probably because he said the same crazy thing I did earlier that confused Nihlus. Looks like I'm rubbing off on him some. Funny.

The colonists are regarding Nihlus with wonder and trepidation. "My name is Nihlus Kryik, I am a Spectre. I received the signal from your beacon. I've called the Alliance and Council and there is a medical ship on its way. We can take the shuttles over here up to the surface to meet with them," Nihlus says and starts walking back the way we came.

Everyone hurried. We all wanted out. We all wanted off this planet. Most needed medical attention.

Me? I saw the guy I killed just as we left the room. In a puddle of his own blood with a mix of Davix. Is it bad that I felt more awful about not feeling bad that he is dead? That I killed him? I don't know what to think… I think I'll just…

Exhaustion defeats me and I follow Davix into oblivion.

* * *

I wake up on a bed… it's comfy. I missed mattresses. And sheets. And the air conditioning feels nice.

I look around the brightly lit facility and see Naryk pacing outside another room. 'Davix,' my mind thinks and then I accidently say aloud. Naryk hears and turns to look at me.

A smile lights up his face and he comes to sit on the chair next to my bed, "Hey Melody, how are you feeling?"

"I feel numb. I can't feel anything. I feel a little funny too, in my head," I answer, wanting to sit up but Naryk gives his head a sharp shake, warning me away from it. "Are we… are we really on a ship and off the planet?" I whisper out amazed.

Naryks smile grows and he nods, "Yeah, we're off. We haven't left the system yet, they wanted to make sure the emergencies were taken care of before they went anywhere."

"How is Davix?"

"They are still working on him. No report yet, other than they think he will do fine. We just don't know lasting damage really," Naryk answers and we both give a concerned look to the door Davix is behind. Naryk looks back at me and checks my screen with all my vitals. I have no idea what anything means. "Do you want to know what they did to you?" I nod.

"They did surgery on your leg, which is going to be fine once it heals over, maybe a small limp if you are unlucky. Your shoulder was really bad off, they had to put in some cybernetics. They weren't sure it would work with your new physiology, but they seem to have adapted. I guess Timult adapted them," he almost says that like a question.

'Did you?'

*Indeed. I can do that whenever you receive new technology unto your person.*

"He did. But-"

"Yes they did notice all the tech in your body. Foreign tech. They told Nihlus," Naryk says and my heartbeat speeds up.

Naryk can hear it speeding up on the monitor and starts trying to soothe my fears. What is going to happen now? I can't hide this anymore, what can I tell them? Will they lock me up or experiment on me? Oh God…

"Melody!" Naryk sharply says and grabs my attention. "We'll take care of it. Nihlus and I already spoke, catching up on everything and he finally asked me about you. Says you weren't in the logs and you are a strange case. I agreed and told him about the VI and its program activating and you were in the crossfire. I told him how it attached to you and messed with our DNA when the unknown element exploded on us, but that too was an accident. You're from Earth and you have no family. That is what I told him."

'He did not tell the whole truth. Of course not, they would think we all went mad down on that planet. I can't thank him enough.'

"Thank you Naryk," I say and I know he hears the whole of what the thanks is for. For what he said and what he didn't.

"I see she woke up," Nihlus says walking in and I wonder how long he had been here. Naryk stands up and nods to Nihlus who then shuts the door. I give Naryk a panicked look but he just waves it off.

Ok… he trusted me with all that I told him, I'll trust him. I never stopped trusting him anyway.

"She seems to be taking well to the cybernetics," Naryk says and Nihlus comes to stand at the end of my bed.

"Excellent. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I really want to see space!" I say the first thing that pops up in my head and smile. He laughs a little and then looks a little grim.

"I went through the files your friend Davix extracted from the Cerberus database. Apparently everything, the crash, the medical studies were all planned. They wanted to see how well humans could live, stranded on a planet with hostiles and dextro-amino based planet, not ideal for human survival. When you all came into contact with the element they became even more interested. They were taking blood samples and studying them. Yours were the most fascinating because of the foreign technology found in your blood. When they saw the biotics all three of you were able to use, they decided to take the colonists and you and see why it only happened to you and why the others were having adverse reactions to it," he said angrily and grimly.

"They planned all this?" Naryk yells outraged. My anger is a slow boil that is slowly overtaking the numbness and the initial shock.

'Well why wouldn't they do something like this? Look what they did at Akuze and then to Toombs!' I think to myself and I can feel Timult's anger as well. He has separated himself from me so our feelings don't become twisted.

"Yes, they did. They did not plan on you all blowing it all up and erasing it from every databank they have. Which Davix did. He's brilliant at technology, I don't know why he chose to be a merchant," Nihlus says and looks at the closed door.

"Who knows. All that information has been lost except what Davix has?" I ask.

"Their headquarters may still have it, but it is gone from everywhere else," he answers and moves toward the door.

"Wait, what is our plan?" Naryk asks and stands up. Nihlus turns around again and looks between the both of us.

"Naryk, you, Melody, and Davix are going to be boarding my ship and I am going to take you to the Citadel. The Council has issued some orders and Sparatus wants to see you Naryk," Nihlus answers and my eyes go wide.

"Ah. Fine then, I guess we will see you later then," Naryk says. Nihlus smiles and then looks at me.

"I hope you feel much better soon," with that he leaves the room, shutting the door again.

"Councilor Sparatus wants to see you?" I almost yell, baffled.

"He isn't Nihlus' cousin, but he is mine. Distant perhaps but we grew up together," he says, scratching his neck in embarrassment.

"You two aren't very much alike," I blurt out and he bursts out laughing.

"No, we're not but how do you know?"

"Oh, um… just something," I meekly give him. He looks at me like he really wants to ask a question but is wary of the answer. It is kind of a weird stare-off.

Suddenly the door opens and a Salarian doctor walks in. "Forgive the intrusion, I went to knock but the door opened at my movement. I don't know why you have it at that setting," he says and I raise an eyebrow. How odd. He coughs and then continues, "Davix is sleeping but stable. Was able to get to him in time and will not have lasting repercussions but he will take a while to fully recover."

I can't help it. I cry. We're all off that damned planet and alive. I deserve a good cry.

"Thank you doctor," Naryk says and stands up again.

"If you have any questions, just page me. My name is Agvir," he says and leaves.

Naryk and I are so happy he is going to be ok, I think our faces are glowing. Well, his just seems to be beaming so I assume mine is. I see him looking at Davix' door and I understand the feeling. "Go see him Naryk. Give me an update since I can't go."

Surprisingly the door opens again and in comes… an Asari. I try not to gape.

'MAKER IT IS MY FIRST ASARI! YAAAAAY!'

*Calm down!* Timult just about yells at me.

"You are correct! You cannot leave this room until we get you completely to yourself again," she smiles kindly at me and gives Naryk a nod. "Sir, if you want to go join your friend I need to talk to my patient."

"I'll come back later Melody," Naryk and I wave and he leaves.

The lady looks at me and gives me an incredibly kind smile and walks over to check my stats. "My name is Veerana, how are you doing Melody?"

"I'm doing pretty well. I feel loopy and numb. Thanks for fixing me up," I say in kind.

"Well, as I understand it, Nihlus is going to be taking you and the other two on his ship to the Citadel. That just means we need to get you as healthy as possible. I'm glad you feel well. I'll tell you what we're going to be doing the next couple of days…"

* * *

_**A/N 2: I don't feel as if Cerberus doing this as an experiment is a stretch because they set up the experiment of Akuze and then experimented on Toombs for years after. Dr. Bretain was their insider so she could send them the blood samples and other things. I hope the explanation made sense.**_


	14. The Official Story

_**A/N: I will apologize here about the explanations that happen in this chapter. It will go over again what has already been said, but this is her official story when asked what happened. What she tells Nihlus in here is what she ends up telling other people. This way she has an official story, and we all know it too. So nobody is wondering what version she told and I don't have to write it out every time. I hope it makes sense.**_

_**Thank you for reading this, I hope you like it. It's a filler chapter, but very important.**_

* * *

Bored. That is what I am. Not that it is a bad thing, it is good that I am getting to relax. I just wish I had something I was allowed to do. It's been three days since we boarded the vessel, and there is still a little to do before we can go onto Nihlus'.

The first day awake and after talking to Naryk, Veerana helped me get a real shower. A real shower! My happiness at having the means to do this quickly died when she told me they had to cut my hair. I knew it was a terrible mess since Fugnubbin was such a dry varying to humid climate. Changes and the heat, along with proper hygiene hair products not really available left my hair a mess. I was still sad to see it go. So now instead of it down to my rear, it just touches my shoulders. They wanted to go shorter but I forbade it.

Afterword, I had never seen my hair look and feel healthier. Maybe there is something to be said about futuristic hygiene products.

Then I saw myself in the mirror. I was shocked. I hadn't seen myself since I got here. I was tan- and believe me, my tan beforehand had always been a 'oh look you're not glow in the dark white anymore!' I looked normal. But now I was actually tinting toward tanning like normal people. It looked weird on me. Still light, but tan.

I also looked like I had been blasted by freckles. I was covered in them. My hair was so blonde from the sunlight exposure, it looked like it was glowing.

More than that though, was that I was thin. Not skinny by a long shot, just healthy and definitely smaller than I was. Veerana wouldn't let me do a little happy dance. Still too many injuries.

Then I counted scars. I had accumulated a few over this journey. The marks Naryk left on my arm from the rapids… I'll have to make sure to not let him see those. I showed Veerana them all and told them where they came from, except the ones from Naryk. Luckily the rope burns and cuts didn't scar, but my shoulder and leg will. We don't know about the mark on my cheek, but we are putting cream on it now to make sure it doesn't.

The second most amazing thing is the food. Real freaking food. Veerana had to cut me off when I started wanting to eat too much because it was so good. So now she just brings me something different at every meal. The hamburger, alfredo, and chocolate ice cream have been my favorites so far. I am trying to negotiate chocolate chip cookies… hopefully they taste like Nestle.

I think the air conditioning is my favorite though.

Veerana was incredibly surprised when I squeaked the first time. She had to look up Tourette's syndrome to understand and asked why I never got it treated or looked after. I had to explain that it came about when I was an adult about 6 years ago. We didn't know what it was for a long time and then there was nothing I could do about it. I don't mind it and she decided they wouldn't do anything about it either.

I have physical therapy every day. It is painful, but now it is so much easier. Modern medicine really is amazing. Oh, and that psych evaluation thing they had everyone do. Apparently I didn't come back crazy, just my regular… oddness. And whatever was already connected with the Tourette's.

But now, I am bored. I have had a few visitors these past couple of days, like Shawn, Kana, Aberforth, and Hawkins. All of them were fine, but the exposed people are going to have to go to another facility after we land so they can see and make sure they don't have any more ill effects.

I still haven't been able to see Davix as neither of us has been allowed to leave our rooms. Naryk hasn't been around to see either of us lately. Nihlus is making the rounds and questioning people who are well enough to answer.

'I wish I at least had some music or something. That would at least get my imagination going.'

*You could sleep.*

'I am so tired of sleeping!' I answer him but am slightly happy he has finally answered. He's been preoccupied with… something, so he hasn't talked much since we boarded.

*You could plan for how you're going to answer their questions.* Timult scolds me and I roll my eyes.

'I've thought about it so much my brain hurts.' And it really did. I always get a headache when I start thinking about how I am going to explain all this to Nihlus and what he is going to tell the Council or anyone else who asks. Ah, yeah there is the headache.

"I really want to see space," I mumble out sadly.

"Then let's go."

I gasp and look up to see Nihlus standing in the doorway. I hadn't even heard him open the door.

"Go where?" I ask. Are we boarding his ship already?

"You said you wanted to see space. I know the perfect place with an incredible view," he says and gives me a smile. I return it when Veerana comes in with a change of clothes.

"Really?" I jump out of the bed, making Veerana tsk at me.

"I'll be waiting out here," Nihlus says and closes the door, leaving us privacy.

I meet him in the hallway when I am finished and look at Davix's door. I really want to go in there and see him. "I promise, we'll see him on the way back. He is asleep right now," Nihlus says and then starts walking.

We walk in silence as he leads and I try to take in the view. This ship is beautiful, pale blue and green walls with a light silver floor. To Nihlus this is probably just another ship, but it is my first intact one.

"You act like this is the first ship you've been on," Nihlus jokes in front of me and he looks amused.

"It is! Well, if you don't count the exploding one I surprisingly woke up on. Which I don't," I answer and peek around a hallway. I see some Colonists wondering around. They're smiling and looking relaxed for the first time in forever. It makes me happy to see them that way.

Nihlus opens a door and steps in. Following him, my jaw drops and I run to the window. My face is almost smushed upon the glass I am so excited.

Space is AMAZING! Incredible. Spectacular. Extraordinary.

I wanted to leap out and touch it. I oohed and awed over it and I saw Nihlus' reflection join me.

"So this is your first time seeing space as well?" He asks gently.

"Yeah. I mean, I saw Fugnubbin and some stars before the ship exploded. This though, see this, is one of the things that you need to take the time to really see and appreciate," I feel a little somber now. "It's overwhelming. We're all so small in such a big universe, in such a vast history and ever going future. It's humbling, don't you think?" I ask and finally look at him. He is staring out into the galaxy and then looks at me out of the corner of his eye.

"One person can change everything. We are not so small," he says to counter.

"Aye, indeed. 'Even the smallest person can change the course of the future.' One man can change the entire galaxy. I did not mean we are insignificant. I believe people have purpose. It's just, we're all so small it is hard to remember in your daily life, that it is not all about you. You probably understand. You're a Spectre, you work for the Council and see the vast galaxy and what people are trying to do to it, in it. You stop them, or help them depending on what is called for," I sigh. "I am not explaining this very well. I guess what I am saying is, you never know what your actions and words are going to lead to. We are all connected, every action has a reaction. Have you ever heard of the Butterfly Effect?"

"I can't say I have," he shakes his head and looks curious.

"May I borrow your omnitool, or can you look up butterflies and hurricanes?" He does that while I keep explaining. "It is said that the flap of a butterflies wings can cause a hurricane on the other side of Earth. Hardly a wind wisp can turn into a ferocious hurricane by the time it builds up and reaches the other side of the world," I finish and look back up at Nihlus.

"We have something similar in Turian society," he replies and cocks his head a little as he watches the butterfly flitter. "That is a small creature. It does not even flap its wings, it just flits around. Hardly a wind wisp indeed."

"Now here is the scary question. Do you ever fear you are the butterfly?" I sincerely ask. He looks into my eyes and I can't hold his gaze for long. It is too intense and awkward.

"Do you?" He counters.

"Never before. I've always been too… insignificant. I'm not saying that anything has changed or that I have a giant ego now or something. I still see myself as small and well… insignificant. I just… there is something I must do at some point in time and I have no idea what the consequences are going to be. What they may be now. It may add up to nothing, but it could be everything. Every decision you make is like that though, isn't it?"

"Whether you decide to wait, do nothing, or take action, everything you do is a personal decision that has consequences. Indeed. However, you sound as if something has changed for you, made you more important suddenly. You do not sound convinced that you are insignificant. Or maybe that is not the word you are looking for. Why do you think that?" Nihlus asks.

I don't want to lie, but I don't want to stir up unnecessary trouble either. I'll probably sound crazy and what will he tell the Council? Naryk told me Nihlus knew he was keeping things back, but he also knew it was because it was mine to tell. I don't… Naryk will have to tell him if I don't, Turians are just like that.

*The question most important is, do you trust him with this?*

'I don't know if I even trust myself with all this. Now that we are off that planet and things are moving forward… I don't know how to handle this. You don't get to know Nihlus much in the ME1. He seemed sincere, intelligent, and he trusts who he trusts. It's what got him killed with Saren. He trusts Naryk though and Naryk trusts him. I think he really does want me to tell Nihlus. There are some things that should never be said though…'

"As you probably know I have a VI living in my bracer… living in me." I finally answer and Nihlus doesn't say anything. He just sits across from me and listens.

"His name is Timulticanicaus and he was created by an ancient race, long extinct," I start.

"The Protheans?" Nihlus inquires, leaning forward in anticipation.

"No, not the Protheans. He predates them. He is even more ancient than they are."

"How did he stay powered on for so long?"

'Oh I didn't even think of that.'

"He says his people created a power source for him and put him to sleep when they launched him. Asleep, the power sustained itself until it was time for his programming to begin. But it happened too early. He shouldn't be awake yet. Because he was threatened by the race that annihilated his people, he had to flee.

"You must understand that their technology far exceeds ours and they created so many groundbreaking things. Just as we are constantly trying to understand and learn all the Protheans had and left behind, this race also far exceeded what we have accomplished so far. They were on par with the Protheans at least.

"Timult created a… hole and ended up in my backyard. All three of us were surprised when I fell down the hole he created. He attached himself to me because he needs me to help him achieve his programming and also to protect me."

"You said there were three of you. What was the third?"

"The enemy he was trying to escape managed to tag along for the ride. Don't worry though, when we came back through the hole Timult shut it and trapped the thing 'in-between.' It's stuck," I answer.

"He created a hole? A hole to where?" Nihlus asks and I take a deep breath.

"Timult fell through space and time, the only technology able to do such, and even then not perfectly. He landed on Earth in my backyard, in the year 2012," I say and finally glance back up at Nihlus to see how he is taking this. He probably thinks I am a total loon. His face is a perfect mask of impassiveness.

"I searched for you in the whole extranet. I never did find anyone who matched you and I have the best connections to find you. Explain this to me," he says and I just want to hide. How far back did he go to search for me and not find me? It sounds like he searched the whole history and couldn't find me. Meaning I didn't exist here in 2012. I can't tell him that Timult erased it all because he hasn't had access to the extranet or anything else to erase my 'existence'.

"This is going to sound even more bizarre. He fell through space and time yes, but also through barriers, the barriers he was meant to pass and landed in an alternate dimension. Obviously we didn't get to stay there for long, I fell right back through the hole and found myself on an exploding ship."

"You expect me to believe this?" Nihlus asks as he leans back again, looking me over calculating. A nervous chill comes over me.

"I can only hope, for it is the truth," I answer so quietly I can barely hear myself, but I know he can hear me.

"Can I talk to him?" Nihlus asks and I blink hard, surprised. He wants to talk to Timult? Um… ok.

"Yeah sure," I answer and once again, the surreal feeling of looking at two things at once. Timult takes over and I feel his armor overtake my body and, looking out from my bubble I see him smile at me in reassurance and then look back at Nihlus with an intense gaze.

"Greetings. I am Timult," he greets him and I try to not hold my breath in fear.

"Timult?"

"Yes, Melody has an easier time referring to me in that manner, so I have come to introduce myself as such. What did you want to speak to me about Spectre Nihlus?" Timult answers and his synthetic voice is so odd to listen to. I am so used to his soothing light voice talking to me, that this sounds foreign and I have to remember this is he.

"You cannot lie nor deceive because of your status as a VI correct?"

"Correct sir."

"How did you become? Who created you?" Nihlus asks and I almost breathe in relief.

So, Timult explains who he is, and who the people were who created him. Nihlus just listened as he told him that he is the only one of his kind that held the technology to go to alternate dimensions and why. He does not name the Reapers, because that was not the name his people gave them. They simply called them Obliterators. He told him of their plan to save their people and then why it couldn't work. So they programmed him for a later time, only he woke up too early and it hasn't fully awakened in him, so he does not know what his full program is. Only that he must make sure the Obliterators are gone and cannot do anything else to any other race.

I sit there and listen. He has spoken of these things with me on the first day of my hospital stay, but I didn't know this was the report he was going to give him. Nihlus only listens and keeps his intense gaze upon Timult. It's intimidating, but Timult seems fine.

"And you can't open another hole to take her back home?"

"No. I wouldn't be able to take her home until I finished my mission here. We will have to see what the outcome is when it is done," Timult answers back, once again pondering if such a thing were possible. We had just accepted the fact that I couldn't go home so never thought about it again. Talking to Nihlus now makes me wonder though.

"So, if you are new here and have not had any contact with the extranet, how did you know who I was upon our meeting?" Nihlus asks and seems to have a smirk on his face.

I facepalm. Hard. I'm such an idiot.

"Melody would like to answer that question, since she is the one who recognized you," Timult answers and we switch back.

"So how did you know me?"

"This is going to be a long explanation, so just hold on for a little bit ok? I believe there are an infinite amount of alternate universes. Ones where, instead of making the choice to become an animator, I decided to become a zoologist. Or where like here for instance, you didn't become a Spectre, but joined C-Sec or something. Or a place where you don't exist, like I never did here. There may even be a place where I am male, or you female. Right? So, imagine some of these realms are connected. I don't just mean actual living people though. I think books, stories, folktales are their own universes, that we get a peek into. Maybe the people who wrote them were quickly connected to the actual living universe, and were inspired to bring that universe to their world. Did you get all that? I'm really no good at explaining things, it always sounds messed up or jumbled, or I sound stupid, probably like now-"

"Melody. I got it all. You can stop rambling. Where were you going with this?" Nihlus asks and I can see his curiousness behind his eyes, even if his face is impassive. He's good at that poker face.

I take a deep breath and look at him full in the face for the first time. I think this is the most courageous I have had to feel since I got here. "I know you from a story that played out in my realm. You were a character in it. A Spectre and very important in the scheme of things. Though I do believe this is not the story realm, but another realm entirely and I don't know how to act in it," I get out and wait for a reaction.

"Pardon? You must realize you sound insane," Nihlus says and stands up. I lean back in my chair, curling up on it almost like I am trying to hide.

"Indeed, I do realize how I sound."

"Yet you still tell me?"

"It is better to be honest than hide things and have them come to light later and never be trusted or, to be locked up," I quietly say.

"I have to let you see this then," Nihlus says and gets to work on his omnitool. A holographic video comes up and I recognize the cargo bay from the ship I came here on. I don't understand.

It's empty of people, with boxes everywhere. Suddenly the alarm starts blaring and an explosion rocks the camera. Fire starts licking around the cargo bay, smoke filling the room. After about a minute of this and me sneaking a glance at Nihlus, who catches me looking, I see a small bright light near the end of the cargo bay right under a window, glow and pulse. It's suddenly gone and instead there sits me with a new bracer on my arm.

I think my brain just died.

I get caught by a rocking explosion, pinned under a box, and Davix comes to rescue me. The feed doesn't die for another minute, when the cargo bay explodes and everything in the feed goes black. Nihlus taps his omnitool and I look up at him.

"How did you get that?" I ask in a whispery voice.

"I have access to some of the best hackers in Citadel Space. They were able to find that and the pilot's bay footage. We were all baffled by this when saw it, and wanted an explanation. You did well in telling the truth. Though truth be told, I don't really like being a character in one of your stories," he says and I think he is smiling.

"So, this was all a test? What else were you testing me on? What else are you going to test me on?" I ask almost fearfully.

"I talked to Naryk and Davix about who you were and what they knew. They weren't allowed to tell you, and Naryk was only allowed to tell you what he did. Do not doubt their loyalty to you, they didn't want to say anything against you and we certainly fought about you," Nihlus says and opens the door.

"I don't think that is good for Davix's health!" I yell and stand up as well. How long have I been played?

"Thank you for concern Melody. I am doing better now, but arguments did hinder progress," Davix says as he hobbles in. I rush over to check him over and see if he is ok. He looks a little annoyed at my fussing over him, but also fond.

"So she told you everything? I knew she would, you shouldn't have doubted her," Naryk interjects as he walks in behind Davix.

"She almost didn't tell me about the other dimension," Nihlus gives me a look.

"Well, I didn't want you to think I thought I was in some happy story book. Besides how do you tell someone, oh I know you from a story! You're one of my favorite characters!?" I retort as I try to wrap my head around this. Timult seems to be calculating… something. Outcomes I think.

"Yeah, that is a lot to get my head around," Nihlus grimaces, then smirks. "I'm one of your favorite characters?"

"So you all actually believe this? WHY?!" I yell out. This is too crazy, too convenient. Am I dreaming?

"You're story has not diversified, and we have evidence that shows you literally popping into existence out of nowhere. The cell phone, Timult's technology being so advanced, it all adds up. Besides you didn't show up crazy on our psych eval. It is hard to understand, but so is Prothean technology. If they weren't so far ahead of us, and all our technology wasn't based on what we learned from them, we probably would label you crazy. Obviously these ancient people had incredible technology at their disposal to be able to do what they did, and I think if the Protheans had lived longer, they may have been able to achieve what we only dream of," Nihlus answers and I just slump in my chair.

"Ok, but when we tell this story, can we please leave out the fact that I knew Nihlus? Ignore where I know things and people because of a story?" I ask.

"Yeah. Is that how you knew about Sparatus?" Naryk asks and I look up him. He is helping Davix sit down.

"Yeah, that is why. Understand this, I will not tell anyone, ANYONE, what was in that story. I have no idea how that is going to play out here or how far it will deviate. Besides, if too many people know something, you never know what they will do to change it. And how that could lead to all sorts of bad things," I negotiate hoping they will side with me on these things.

"Ok, wait, I take that back. I will say things if it is appropriate," I amend what I said and they all look at me like I am crazy. I just roll my eyes. I have to remember, if it is hard for me to wrap my head around, it is going to be difficult for them to understand and get used to it.

"So now what?" Naryk asks Nihlus.

"Now we are going to board my ship and go to the Citadel. We have evidence of Cerberus, you're evidence of extraordinary proportions, and the Council wants to meet with you," Nihlus explains to all of us and he turns specifically to Naryk and Davix. "You're families are being contacted now and will meet us there. Then we're going to see what your biotics are all about and how we can stabilize them. After you are all well enough to start, of course. In the meantime, we have time to get to know each other on the week ride to the Citadel," Nihlus says and goes to leave, presumably to get his ship ready.

I look at Davix who seems tired still, which is perfectly understandable. I can't believe that even under his duress, he stuck up for and fought for me. I hope it hasn't hindered his healing.

"I am glad you are better Davix. I wish I could have seen you," I tell him and grab his hand. He gives me a gentle squeeze and a just as gentle smile.

"I too am glad you are doing well. Also happy that they are not separating us. Looking forward to introducing both of you to brothers," he says.

"I hope they mean Naga will be there. Spirits, it seems like I've been away from her for forever," Naryk breathes out. He then spots the two of us giving him little teasing smiles and he blushes a Turian blush and starts tripping over his words, not realizing he had said that out loud.

* * *

_**A/N: I understand this is all a bit crazy, because they believe Melody and her story. That is because the evidence all points to it. I also thought it would be neat to do a SI where people know what is going on and it is not hidden. At least the big event of being from another time or dimension. I don't know if anyone else has done this, I haven't read many SI's. This doesn't mean it is going to be easy for her either. She doesn't end up telling everybody, just those that need to know which is only Naryk, Davix, Nihlus, and Nihlus tells the Council. That will be next chapter though. Please review and tell me what you think!**_


	15. What does this button do?

_**A/N: I updated in less than a week! I feel like I made an achievement. So this chapter is kind of like… random scenes and times from their time of boarding Nihlus' ship to departing his ship. It's all done in chronological order and the journey to the relay takes a few days because we are in a solar system that does not have a relay so we have to fly to one that does. And the reunion with loved ones at the end. It's about time they were in civilization! Please review and tell me what you think.**_

* * *

"What does this button do?"

"That engages the auto pilot."

"What about this one?"

"It engages the thrusters in case I'm in need of a getaway or attacking."

"Hey, the whole screen just changed, how did you do that?"

"Melody," Naryk's exasperated tone comes from behind me and I whirl around to face him. His look makes me feel sheepish and foolish, and I start to fidget with my fingers.

"Sorry, I'm just so curious. This is pretty amazing, I just want to know what everything does," I answer back weakly and then turn to face Nihlus, who is in the pilot's seat in front of me. "Sorry. I won't bother you again."

"I can understand your curiosity, but how far does it go? Do you just want to know what the buttons do or do you want to actually learn how to pilot?" Nihlus asks and I am surprised.

"Pilot! I was a very good driver on Earth in my time. No accidents, tickets, and I am very aware of my surroundings. I even helped my family not get into a few accidents. They didn't like me running my mouth about their driving until I got us out of those accidents," I say remembering them. It actually… I thought I would be angry when I thought of it, it always made me angry before. But I guess since I have been parted from them for so long, and will probably never see them again, I don't want to be angry. It's foolish. I mean, some things may carry over but not this.

"Hmm, I think this is different from driving a car, though it is good to know you are responsible with it," Naryk laughs and I laugh with him. Yeah, this is way different from driving a car. I grimace when I think of the manual I will probably have to read.

"Oh, wait. Sorry. This is a Turian vessel isn't it. You don't want a human learning to pilot it do you? Never mind forget I asked," I quickly apologize and feel rude. I see Nihlus engage the Auto-Pilot and stand up in front of me.

"We'll have to see," is all he says and shoos us out of the cockpit.

"I'm going to go see how Davix is doing," I say but Naryk blocks me. I look up at him apologetically. "I just did a total no-no in there didn't I?"

"What? Well it was a little odd for you to ask to learn to pilot a Turian vessel, but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. You seemed sour when we boarded and I wanted to see if you were ok," he says instead and I grimace.

"Yeah well, I had just had five shots and another test before I boarded. I wasn't up to speed in vaccinations and daily medicine needed in this time. It was a surprise to them, and when I asked why they didn't do them before, they told me they had been putting medicine in my I.V. the whole time I was there. That was why they didn't take it off until right before Nihlus asked me to go speak with him," I say. Shots don't normally freak me out, since I once had a steroid shot with a needle as long as my forearm (at least it looked that way to me and Maker did it hurt), but that many is just too much and my arm still hurts.

Boarding was easy, none of us had anything. Fortunately Davix and Naryk are going home to all their stuff, but it just really hit me that I have nothing. Well, nothing but the six pairs of clothes the medical ship gave me, which is really nice of them. I thanked them profusely since I couldn't give them anything. I just didn't know what I was going to do when we got to the Citadel. I decided to think on it later, when I was alone so I wouldn't worry my friends.

The ship wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It was actually perfect. Two smallish rooms, a small kitchen, the cockpit, one bigger room, and the restroom. Oh, and the small storage room, Nihlus doesn't want us going in there. Works for me, cargo areas kind of freak me now. Visions of explosions, smoke, fire, and becoming stranded.

Naryk and Nihlus are sharing one of the smallish rooms. Davix and I are going to be sharing a room too, and I was given instruction on his medical condition and all the therapy he needs and medicines. It isn't much to do, but I like taking care of him and since I had been learning about taking care of him and Naryk during our time on the planet, it just fell to me anyway. Naryk was told to help me do my arm and leg exercises. Luckily we didn't have to do that until tomorrow because I had already done them this morning.

I have also become designated cook for Davix and I. Nihlus knows how to cook so he is going to be taking care of them, but we were about to be given rations and easy eats until I told them that if I had instructions and recipes that I would totally try. I was cooking at home, and while it wasn't from scratch, neither is this stuff. I am worried about getting the Salarian food wrong because Davix is too nice to tell me it is gross. I will look for facial cues.

"So what are you going to do now?" Naryk asks as he moves out of the way and we walk.

"I'm going to go entertain Davix, though he is probably have a grand old time on the extranet. I'm still going to make sure he does have something to do," I say and Naryk smiles

"Make sure he isn't bored? He does get a little jittery when he doesn't have anything to do," Naryk and I both silently laugh as we remember our time in the medical facility on the planet and couldn't do anything. Davix got twitchy and which made me start to get twitchy too.

"Maybe I'll tell him another story, one of my favorites that I never got to. It's called Dragon Age: Origins," I reply as we make it to the door and it opens. I mean, why not? I loved that game and story line. Ooh, I need to tell them the Kingdom Hearts storyline too. Well what I know of it, I never did get to finish. I've already told The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. Oh, and The Lord of the Rings, which Naryk had a tale that sounded almost exactly like it, which we found to be amazing as he regaled us.

They've told me stories as well, some of ancient heroes, others of discoveries made that changed history, their favorite children's stories. I hope we can exchange more on this ride.

"Hmm, sounds interesting. Dragons not real in Earth history, merely a mystical creature and yet have many stories with them in it. Would like to hear sometime, but now would like to show you movie I have downloaded. Would you like to watch?" Davix says quickly gives me a wide excited smile.

"You can do that?! Yeah! Let's watch it!" I say and he pats the space beside him. Naryk sits in the chair beside the bed and I crawl up to sit by Davix.

"Tried to find mixed species movie that was coming out, but still unavailable for download, so found my favorite Salarian movie. Should go see revolutionary movie with all species in once we get home," Davix says and pushes 'play.'

* * *

I stood inside the kitchen staring at the appliances. I have no idea how to activate and mess with these. They were also in Turian, but Timult was working on translating the words for me.

"You look a little lost," Nihlus says and I turn to see him standing at the door. It is still weird to think I am speaking to Nihlus of all people. I have no idea how I am going to react to Shepard. Probably squeal like a fangirl and pass out. I should work on self-control.

*Yeah, you should.*

"I am. I don't know what this stuff does or how to get it to work. Timult is trying to translate the Turian language and has it mostly figured out, but I still don't know how to use your technology to even get it started," I turn to look back over at what looks like a stove top. "I am going to feel really stupid if it is incredibly simple, I just don't want to do something wrong that sets the ship on fire."

"What are you making?"

"Honestly? I have no idea what this is," I say holding up Davix's food. I think it's meat of some kind. "I have the recipe and think it looks pretty simple, I just need to turn on the oven for this one. And for me, I need to stove turned on."

"Weeellll," Nihlus says and leans past me to a high switch, "you actually need to turn that on first before any of the energy will go to the appliances. Here and here. Just do it like so… you need the oven at 245deg so you do it like this," he shows me and I catch on easily. I can do that again next time. "And the stove you can just turn to the right temperature like this."

"Thank you! Now, do you have any gloves? I can't touch raw meat. It totally grosses me out," I wrinkle my nose in disgust. Nihlus laughs and nods handing me gloves… with three fingers in it. "Now see this? This makes sense. Why would you have human gloves, this is your ship," I laugh with him. I try anyway, since I just need to tear or cut the meat anyway.

"Looks like you can make it work," he says and starts getting ingredients out from the fridge in the corner.

"I didn't think you would cook," I offhandedly reply. "Sorry, I just thought Naryk would since he's here now."

"No, I would hope not. He can't cook," Nihlus replies. I put my hamburger into a frying pan and Davix's something into the oven with the seasoning.

"But he cooked for himself that whole time we were stuck."

"Did he look like he enjoyed them?"

"No. Quite the opposite actually," I want to laugh at the realization coming to mind, "you mean he just didn't cook it right?"

"Probably," Nihlus says and we both turn when we hear a snort by the door.

"That was supposed to be kept a secret cousin," Naryk says trying to look angry but I can see the glimmer of humor in his eyes.

"So you can't cook, but you can sew, I think that evens things out," Nihlus replies in good humor.

"Oh yeah, why can you sew?" I ask Naryk.

"Well, first it was because I was injured during my second tour but still wanted to help, so they put me in with fixing armor and guns, but then I started in on clothes. I didn't do a good job on that. Naga was on my tour and didn't like how I was doing since she was going to become a seamstress for Turians. She made me learn how to do it right," he doesn't look uncomfortable as he talks about it, just fond of his memories of Naga.

"My sister Megan wanted to learn how to sew because she came up with such amazing clothing designs. I wonder if she's doing that now," I trail off. I shake my head banishing such thoughts. I can think about it when I am alone. "I was never that creative with clothes."

"How often do you think about them?" Nihlus asks.

"A lot. I just haven't let myself think of it. I can't go home... I miss them. My big family, my two best friends. It makes me wonder what has happened at home. There are so many possibilities," I hug myself a little bit trying to hold all the fear, sadness, and insecurities in.

"That could make anyone go insane. Why haven't you talked to us about it?" Naryk asks concern lacing his voice and it is difficult to hold back the tears. Maker I didn't cry much back at home, not unless I was alone and really really sad, but since coming here it's almost like I can't stop. It makes me feel vulnerable and like a burden. I don't like it.

"I couldn't until these past three days and it's just… awkward," I reply unable to keep a small tremor from my voice. I swallow it away, sweeping the emotions away trying to hide them.

"Don't think on it too hard, don't think about all the possibilities. You really could drive yourself insane. If you can't go home, well I am incredibly sorry. If you can, see what happened when you get there and handle it from there," Naryk says and comes to stand beside me. His support is just what I need to give me some strength.

"So if I can't, just mourn that I can't and move on," I answer back.

"Never forget them and the sadness won't go away, but you can still go on, yes," Naryk affirms and I take a deep breath. I stand there, mixing my food and cooking it, getting my thoughts together and agreeing. You can't think about it too much, just accept it, and see what happens. Be open for anything.

"You're right," I say and feel a little better. I will mourn that I won't see them again. At least not for a long time, but I will live in this universe 100%. "Thanks, I really would have gone insane."

"Anytime. You can talk to us now that we know," Naryk says and waits for my nod before he leaves.

"How are you coping with actually being in this universe?" Nihlus asks now that we're alone again.

"I've had some time to accept it, but now that I'm actually going to become a real part of it, I'm a little scared. I don't have any money, no prospects since I don't know how anything here works, and I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"We're thinking of something now. What do you want to do?"

"What year is it?"

Nihlus looks at me surprised but answers, "2182."

Ah. See that means nothing to me. For the life of me, I can't remember the date that Mass Effect One starts. I really do fail at being a fan. "Well, I hope this isn't too forward or weird or creepy, but I would like to stick with you for a little while," I say blushing. I really hope he doesn't take that the wrong way.

*Here, tell him this to make sure he gets the point.*

"You are our best chance at… finding where Timult needs to be. Since you're a Spectre you can go anywhere and hear a lot of news that normal people, even in the military, don't," I try to reason out. He is our best chance at finding Shepard and joining the crew of the Normandy. Yeah, this happens a lot, but this is the best chance to be where we need to be when the time is right and Timult's programming goes into effect.

"Hmm, this is a little to take in," he answers and we both finish cooking our meals and putting them on plates.

"Just like everything else right?" I ask and we take the plates to our comrades.

"Yeah. Everything is still hard for me to understand and accept," he answers.

"Yeah," is all I can say. We walk into our respective rooms, parting ways for the night and leaving thoughts to ponder.

* * *

"Melody you're going to have to tell me when to stop alright? I know you are double jointed and flexible, but I don't want to stretch you so far you break," Naryk says and I nod.

"What are you talking about?" Nihlus comes in with this guarded look on his face. Naryk and I just look at him confused.

"We're doing my shoulder exercises. He isn't sure how far a human can go even when double jointed and doesn't want to hurt me," I explain warily and with an arched brow. What the heck else would it be? Nihlus just shakes his head as if to clear it and tells us to carry on, leaving his room. Naryk and I just look at each other and wave it off, not knowing what he is referring to.

Minutes later we both blush profusely as we understand and then can't continue the exercise anymore. I go hide in my room while Naryk yells at Nihlus for even thinking and much less wondering such a thing. Davix was laughing at us.

* * *

I was sitting in the pilot's chair reading a story on a datapad Nihlus had. This is an exercise for me and Timult. He is still learning how to translate words from Turian to English and Salarian to English. It is quite fun actually, their languages look like they sound and their letters look cool. But we have been doing this for hours.

I lean back, pressing my hands to my eyes to help them adjust from the datapad light and to try to take away the sleepiness. "Timult I think we're done for the day. You've done a splendid job but my eyes can't take this. I need to move around," I groan and he agrees.

"What does it feel like to have a VI in your head?" I jump at the voice and see Nihlus standing in the doorway. Jeepers he scared me. I then realize I said that out loud as casually as if I was talking to him. I wonder if that looks weird. Most definitely.

"Oh, um… it's weird. Well it was at first, but it's almost normal now. Now I actually have someone to talk to and bounce ideas off of. It's odd though to actually have someone answer my questions when I ask. Before I would argue like two or three points and then go with the best answer. Now he and I talk back and forth," I answer and laugh a little bit.

"Sounds like something that would take some getting use too."

"It was, but I'm sure I got the better end of the deal. I can't imagine having someone like me being the only person he can interact with all the time is very fun. He is too intelligent for me to keep up with so he doesn't even try to tell me what he is doing. We also have boundaries so we don't cross where we shouldn't," I suddenly remember something he said to me after the fusion.

'Hey you know, you said you weren't going to interact and interfere with my everyday life,' I tell him and he answers quickly.

*Indeed. Things changed though. I got bored.*

'You… got bored?'

*Of course. Do you mind that I talk to you and interact so much?*

'No. I was just wondering why you said that and then started becoming such a conversationalist.'

*Ah. Well, while you cannot keep up with my programming and intellect, I do not regret finding you and bringing you here. You are good company now that we do not fight.*

'I think I found you actually. I'm glad we don't fight anymore, but I think that is because the fusion changed us both. For the better.' I hope that doesn't sound stupid. Though I probably always sound that way to him.

*You do not.* And of course he understood my feeling and heard my thought. That is the main thing I don't like, though he does it so rarely I can't complain. Just let him feel my displeasure and he backs off apologetically.

"You two are talking aren't you?" Nihlus' question takes me away from my thoughts and I look back up at him confused. I didn't even realize I had been looking away.

"How did you know?"

"You tend to look down to the right when you speak to him," Nihlus says and I wonder how he has come to know that. How close has he been watching me? "Well, Naryk was talking about everyone's little quirks when I asked about your Tourettes, and he says you look down to the left when you are thinking to yourself. You're face becomes more expressive when you talk to Timult and aren't just thinking to yourself, but talking to him. And you look to the right."

I am probably looking at him like a deer in the headlights. I do that? I knew I looked off to the left when I think to myself, it helps me visualize. I had no idea that they knew that and from that Nihlus would figure out when I was talking to Timult.

"I have weird habits. Maybe I should learn to talk to him without looking off. That could be bad in a fight," I finally reply.

"You can work on that when we get to the Citadel. For now, just relax and do what you usually do," Nihlus says and takes over the pilots controls.

I go to the kitchen to make dinner. I have so many odd habits.

* * *

The trip went much like that. Fun, laughter, and some serious conversations. I talked to Davix and Naryk about my family a little. Just what kind of life we had. They were fascinated with the life of the 21st Century. It was a lot of fun, and they showed me how to use an omnitool. Davix got my cell phone charged so I can 'use it'… I have no idea how, maybe it is just something to remind me of my life before this. Some connection so I can look at it and remember. Something like that. It is a very sweet gesture.

Davix is feeling a lot better now and is able to walk around the ship. Modern medicine really is incredible. We still do his physical therapy everyday but it is a lot easier and he doesn't need medicine anymore. He is really happy. So am I, I really thought he was going to be disabled somehow.

Timult learned how to hide his ancient technology when delving in and hacking into modern technology. It took only a little time, but it did take multiple tries. Davix was a great help with this, telling Timult what presence he made and ideas on how to change it. I didn't understand any of it. I only understood that we are in the clear: he won't be detected as an anomaly and can now hack into things just like any program already created in this timeframe. This is going to help a lot, but I asked that if need be, only show basic, very normal hacking in front of the Council and their minions. He may only be a VI, but we don't want the Council thinking that he is dangerous to them.

We've decided to go with the story that he is the best at ancient technology like we are hunting down, but he can only do basic hackings with their technology. It's the truth… mostly. Enough truth to get away with it anyway. Let's hope I don't get any guilt when I start telling little white lies in the truth.

Once we get about a day away from the Mass Relay that will take us to the Citadel, Naryk and Davix start getting really antsy. They zone out, can't sit still, and generally cause havoc. It was a little funny, they spilled, tripped, and Naryk even accidently closed the bedroom door on Nihlus' foot. Now he owes Nihlus a drink. I myself have uncontainable excitement because I am going to see the Citadel. It looked beautiful in the games, I just can't imagine what it is going to look like in real life.

"We're coming up on the Mass Relay, Melody, if you still want to see a jump!" Nihlus calls out to me and I run from bedroom to see. I have also been looking forward to this!

I jump to stand behind his seat and immediately gasp at the sight in front of me. The Mass Relay is magnificent. And HUGE. I stand there, complete awe on my face and Nihlus chuckles.

"I wish I could see these again for the first time. They are regular standard now, but I remember being awestruck the first few times I saw them," he says and I can't help but grin a little. It's kind of like TV I think for my time. Show people back in medieval times and they would have pointed fingers about witchcraft. It would have been novel for them to watch the TV for a while until it became everyday life.

"Oh, do I need to sit down or something? This kind of slingshots us across the galaxy right?" I ask suddenly nervous.

"No, you're fine. It's smooth," Nihlus says and I just settle in behind his seat.

The light is so blinding, I have to hide my eyes under my hand, but the relay starts sparking and a shoot of energy picks us up. The sound from the game was real, it builds up and then throws us toward the next relay.

And we're there. Amazing.

"I think you broke her mind," Naryk snarks behind me but I just keep staring. I could never imagine that anything would be that enormous.

Its glowing, and it is so busy! The arms of the Citadel are wide open and little shuttles are darting everywhere. A huge ship blocks my line of sight and I start looking at what is around us. Giant ships, the Citadel fleet, personal ships, and Species Military ships. Wow. I think my brain really did break.

I don't hear Nihlus receiving permission to dock I am taking in all the sights. Davix grabs my arm to bring me back from my thoughts.

"We should go get our stuff. Have a small bag for your clothes to be carried in," he says quickly and his hands are shaking. I take his hand in mine and we make our way to our room. I can't imagine what he must be feeling to be coming home again and seeing his brother Yavar, as well as anyone else is waiting for him.

We pack quickly and quietly. I can hear us dock and I feel and odd knot in my stomach. Anticipation. Fear. Excitement. Uncertainty. I make sure I show a smile for Davix and Naryk so they know I want to encourage them.

"Come my friends. You have loved ones waiting!" I say and lead them to the exit.

"You can leave your bags here, I'll have them delivered to your rooms," Nihlus says as he meets us there.

The door opens and I can hear Naryk's sharp intake of breath. Davix stiffens beside me. We walk off together, but waiting in the hangar bay is a beautiful Turian woman and six Salarians.

Naryk bursts into a run toward Naga and she runs toward him as well. They meet in the middle, and embrace so tight I am surprised they can breathe.

One Salarian, the one in front takes their cue and runs toward Davix, tears streaming down his face. Davix walks forward and braces himself for impact as the other Salarian runs into his open arms and they hug. "I'm fine Yavar, fine," he says and I can hear him choking up as well. The other Salarians circle around them, quickly hug and then the questions start.

A bittersweet feeling settles in and I smile at the happiness and relief of my friends. I feel a little lonely and left behind now. A hand claps on my shoulder and I look up to see Nihlus giving me his silent support as he watches his cousin. His support helps keep away the loneliness.

He laughs and points toward the two of them and I turn around to see them all looking at me. Davix reaches out and grabs my hand, pulling me in to the circle. I am immediately wrapped into a hug by Yavar. I can't help but smile and return the hug.

"Thank you," he whispers and I stand there confused. He steps back and hugs Naryk next repeating his thanks.

"This is Melody Winters and Naryk Farbev. Helped me survive on planet," Davix introduces us.

"Nice to meet you. Davix saved my butt by getting me off that ship," I answer and laugh as he gives an embarrassed smile.

"Couldn't have survived without Naryk's combat abilities and teaching," Davix says to get the attention off himself.

Naryk's mandibles flutter in embarrassment. "He did indeed!" I agree and Naga giggles a little bit at his expression.

"Yeah, but Melody helped me swim when we were cornered into jumping into a raging river," Naryk then turns the attention on me. Everyone looks at me and I feel my whole body light up as if I'm on fire with the blush that follows. I hate attention like this.

"Hmm, yes Turians don't swim well," one of the Salarian brothers says and breaks the awkwardness for me.

"How about we just leave it all at we helped and saved each other when it was needed? Does that work?" I say quickly.

"Yeah, no more embarrassing each other. Melody, Davix, this is Naga," Naryk introduces us and we give her a nod in greeting.

"Pleasure to meet you," Davix says.

"Yeah, it's wonderful to finally meet you. Naryk says wonderful things about you," I tell the beautiful Turian.

Naga is a dark charcoal grey with green markings that I have never seen before. Her eyes are a bright, yet dark blue, and her clothes are beautiful and flowy. "He does, does he?" She looks at Naryk and gives him a fond smirk.

"Ah, now you embarrass me this way," Naryk retorts but looks at her with fondness. I turn to the Salarians.

"You are Yavar yes? Davix told us about you," I direct my question to the reddish brown Salarian. He looks so different from Davix, it quite surprises me. But then again, my siblings and I look quite opposite, especially Megan and I. He does have the same tattoos that Davix does.

Yavar smiles brightly and shakes my hand vigorously, "Yes! These are brothers Karim, Pa'ag, Lehey, and Smol."

"Nice to meet you all!"

"Pleasure is ours," I think it was Lehey answers.

"How about we all go down to the meeting room that has been set up for us?" Nihlus says and motions for two Turian C-Sec officers. "There is food and you can catch up all you need to. There are rooms set up for you all as well. Tomorrow we will need to debrief them and go from there."

We all follow him and the C-Sec officers to the elevator. I grimace as it opens up and stop.

"What is wrong?" Nihlus asks confused. Everyone else reflects his confusion.

"Are these really as slow as I've heard?" I ask and they all look surprised.

"It depends. Why don't you tell us when we get downstairs," Naryk says laughing a little bit.

"Sorry," I say and board.

Yes. Yes it is as slow as I thought. Ugh.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Also, the scene with Naryk and Melody doing her physical therapy didn't mean to come out that way. It was supposed to be something totally different. I was tired and randomly wrote that quote and felt like something was wrong with it. It took me reading it three times to get it and then I had to have fun with it. Hope it wasn't stupid.**_


	16. Council Verdict

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry I did not reply to all of them, but know I appreciate them all! Alerts and favorites are also appreciated! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review to tell me how I am doing. Also, I talk about Citadel DLC at the bottom, so if you don't want to hear about it please skip the bottom bold. Thanks!**_

* * *

Luckily, we only had to go down two floors. Also everyone was talking to each other animatedly about what has been going on since we got stranded, so the elevator ride went by relatively quickly.

When we exit the elevator I'm awestruck again. Everything is so big, beautiful, and colorful! It's also very busy, there are people walking around everywhere!

I see a Volus and Asari arguing below the handrail. A Hanar floats by, apologizing for almost getting in our way. Suddenly a shadow passes over me and I turn to the source. Yeah, the Elcor were pretty big in the games, but in real life these guys are huge. He is walking slowly by us as we pass him, but I just stand there and gape. I always thought Elcor were awesome, so seeing one in person for the first time is incredible.

*Melody, you need to move before he notices you.* Timult says but I can tell he is really interested in seeing all these different species as well.

An arm snakes through mine, startling me and I jump.

"Ah, apologies. Don't want you left behind. Very busy here, easy to get lost. Your first time here?" Smol asks as he starts leading me back to the group. I blush, feeling embarrassed for doing that. At least the Elcor didn't see me.

"Yeah. First time seeing these aliens too. I mean, I've seen vids or whatever but… I didn't expect him to be so big. Everyone is really neat and unique!" I answer him.

"You are short, even by human standards," he answers looking over the top of my head. I bristle at that. Yeah, I may be short but it's not like I'm tiny.

"I seem pretty normal to me," I argue, wanting him to answer my unspoken question. "I'm 5ft 4in."

"Hmm, still a little short. Humans almost four inches taller as the norm," he says and I try to think about it. Yeah Naryk and Davix were taller than me as were all the men in the colony but… oh yeah the women I interacted with were too. I didn't notice. Maybe a little nagging in my brain but I never thought about it. Weird. Does that just mean I am going to be shorter than _everyone?_

"Well, you're tall for a Salarian," I counter him. He indeed was, Davix never certainly stood that high above me. He smiles.

"I am!" he seems proud of the fact.

"What do you do here?" I ask him interested to see if he is a merchant as well.

"Doctor," he says but doesn't get to finish. Everyone stops as we reach the transport shuttles and the C-Sec officers get in the drivers seats of the two shuttles. These don't look like the shuttles that are flying around normally. "Oh, special Council shuttles. Said you were going to debrief tomorrow. Must be putting you somewhere special," Smol answers the question I was about to ask. I wonder how many people actually get to ride in these and how frequent this kind of thing happens.

I climb in with Nihlus, Naryk, Naga, and Davix, his six brothers going in the other shuttle. I stare out the window the entire time trying to get a good look. The Citadel really is marvelous. Oh I finally saw a Krogan! Awww, a little Turian child! They're so cute!

We start driving through empty uh… roads? Air? Whatever you would call it, there are very few people here, mostly security.

We land in an empty lot and once the door opens we are presented with a door to climb into. It's another elevator. Fortunately this one moves faster! When the door opens, it leads straight to a lounge area where apparently, a building of some sort resides.

Nihlus gives us a tour. There are three bedrooms with bathrooms attached to each. That was all he showed us though, saying we could go out and about the other rooms later. I wonder if that meant it depended on what the Council would say tomorrow. The kitchen was attached to the lounge so we could all stay and fellowship with one another even while preparing meals. All in all it was really pretty and nicely set up.

We all sat down in the giant lounge - there was a cushion and couch for everyone to fit. Surprisingly the once comfortable and jubilant atmosphere leaves. The aura of the room is filled with tension and I give a quick look to Davix and Naryk. The silence was really weird after hearing the Salarians nonstop chatter. Naga also had a pained look over her face. I saw her hands holding tightly to Naryk's and couldn't even imagine what she had been going through while he was gone. I kind of just want to give them some alone time. But that is up to Naryk.

"What happened?" Pa'ag asks and I tense up. I look at Nihlus, almost hoping for a signal and there he is, already looking at me. He looks to be giving me a warning and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

'Yeah I get it. There are things we can say and things we can't. Like Timult. He's a secret. Cerberus probably is too. I'll take my cues from the others, or just not speak. I'm good at that.'

"You're going to have to be more specific," Naryk says kindly. The damn breaks.

"Why did the ship go down?"

"How did you escape?"

"How did you survive?"

"Are you really ok?"

"Why are you walking so slow Davix?"

"What happened to your hands Naryk?"

Questions bombarded us and we leaned back in shock at the sudden noise.

"Whoa whoa, hold on here," Nihlus interjects and everyone quiets down turning to look at him. "I will give you the small version tomorrow and you can ask what happened in depth after their debriefing. They will answer what they can. Right now though, they have missed you, probably more than you missed them. Enjoy each other's company for tonight."

"Without thinking about Fugnubbin," Naryk says and I nod vigorously. Well, until I see the shocked Salarian faces. Nihlus starts chuckling and I wonder what he knows that we don't.

"What? Davix named the planet Fugnubbin," I say and all their shocked faces turn toward me. They all slowly turn to Davix who looks embarrassed.

"Davix… you," one brother starts and then they all look at one another, amused. Suddenly they start laughing hysterically. Nihlus joins in with them, chuckling heartily now.

"What?!" I ask wanting to understand the joke. Naryk and Naga don't seem to understand either, but the Salarian laughter is catchy and we all have giant grins on our faces.

Davix leans toward us and whispers, "Fugnubbin means… Fuck this place." He shoots back into his seat, as if he wants to hide.

Naryk and I sit there frozen in shock, staring at him blankly. We look at each other and start laughing.

"Sounds about right," I manage out between the laughter.

"I can't believe we've been cussing in Salarian this whole time. And you knew Nihlus!" he points accusingly at his cousin.

"What? The whole time we talked about it on the ship… you were laughing at us weren't you?" I ask and Davix groans.

Nihlus just smirks at us and shrugs.

The sudden release of tension in the air causes me to squeak, making them all look at me. I quickly explain to them about my syndrome. Smol perks up at this and leaves his seat to kneel by my arm.

He starts asking a lot of questions and I awkwardly answer them. I guess being a doctor would make him interested. I see everyone has kind of started talking amongst themselves so I don't feel rude for abandoning the conversation.

"Can I do a scan of your head?" Smol asks and holds up his omnitool. Oh, that is a bad idea. Raising a bunch of questions that are sure to not be answered would be bad and awkward. Especially with smart and curious Salarians.

"I'm sorry Smol, no. Maybe another time."

"Ah, yes of course. Apologies. Maybe another time," he says looking sheepish but I tell him it's ok and then ask what kind of doctor he is.

He excitedly tells me about his work with rare speciel diseases. Wow, his work sounds awesome and he is doing a lot of good. I tell him my thoughts and he blushes, looking pleased.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Naryk and Naga get up and leave. They have a lot of catching up to do, but let's not think about that. I myself yawn and stretch a little bit, suddenly sleepy. I have no idea what time it is here or how time on the Citadel even works, but I'm tired.

"You should get some sleep. Has been a pleasure talking to you," Smol says and I gratefully smile. Oh good, he doesn't see me as rude. I give Davix a quick pat on the shoulder and tell him goodnight.

*Are you prepared for tomorrow?* Timult asks while I brush my teeth.

'As I can be. Are you?'

*I have an escape route planned in case things do not go well,* he says and I choke on my toothpaste.

'WHAT?!'

*We must be prepared for everything, any possibility. That is what I have been doing since we landed. I am prepared.*

'Well, then I guess I leave it to you. Just don't jump the gun and do anything drastic. Talk to me first ok?' I ask and tuck myself under the covers. Maker, I love beds.

*Of course. Sleep well, tomorrow will be exhausting. Probably for us both.*

He leaves me to my own thoughts after that so I can fall asleep. Tomorrow is going to be… something. Hopefully it will all turn out ok. I fall asleep wishing for encouragement.

I find myself in our garden. Timult walks from his side of the bridge onto the middle of it as I do. He looks confused.

*I thought you were going to get a good night sleep,* he asks and looks around as if maybe the answer will be there.

"I wanted to see your face," I answer and he looks back at me with an eyebrow raised. I blush a little bit. "I mean, tomorrow set the precipice of everything that is to come these next years. I just needed some encouragement. I guess my subconscious knew I would find it if I saw you tonight."

He smiles kindly and I briefly think about how much he has changed since we first met. *Indeed. I have the same amount of positive outcomes as negative. Our knowledge is only from your games and what we have learned since we came here. If it helps, I believe we will come out of this fine. You have very loyal friends who, you, in turn, are loyal too.*

"Yes. Thanks. That _is_ what I needed."

The rest of the night is blissful sleep.

* * *

I woke up and ran to the restroom, careful to not step on the two Salarians sleeping on my floor.

Wait, back up. I peek back into the room and sure enough, two Salarian brothers, asleep on my floor in bedrolls. They must have run out of room in Davix's room. Oh well, let them sleep I need to get ready.

I quickly get ready with a shower, toothbrushing, hair taming, and putting on my favorite colored outfit- red. Well, it would be yellow but I look awful in yellow. I want to look ok for this meeting.

The Salarians are gone from my room when I come out of the restroom, which is to be expected. They only sleep for an hour, maybe two or three if they are truly exhausted.

I run to the kitchen to grab something to eat and am surprised to see a bowl with a name card next to it. Huh, I thought I would have to make something. I flop onto the couch and start chowing down when Davix and Naryk walk in from the main entrance. Weird.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask, wondering why the two of them look sad.

"They had to go back home until our debrief and interviews are done," Naryk answers dejectedly. Oh, that's a real bummer, I was hoping we could all hang out or something.

They both plop onto the couch next to me, but before they can say anything Nihlus comes in through the main entrance.

"It's time, they're ready," he waves to us and we all stand up. I run over to the kitchen and drop my bowl off with a thank you note. I already feel the stomachache starting from the nervousness. I shouldn't have eaten anything. I run after them, catching up to them at the elevator.

* * *

By the Maker. I could never have expected this. I'm looking at Sparatus, Valern, and Tevos. They had told us the Council would receive our reports, not actually being the ones to question us! Davix looks surprised as well but Naryk just takes it in stride. We're not even in the Council Tower, or whatever that was, we are in a posh looking room.

Sparatus keeps looking at Naryk, passiveness on his face but it almost looks like he is checking to make sure there is nothing wrong with him. Naryk did say that he is close cousins with Sparatus, though he did not grow up with him like he did with his distant cousin Nihlus. The other two aren't even related, they are from two different sides of the family. But all from the same colony.

"Good morning, we are gathered here to hear your reports about what happened to the Alliance ship and then on the planet. We will determine what happens after that," and Tevos gets right down to business.

The door behind us opens and we all turn to see who is interrupting. Oh no.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Udina yells, but doesn't shake his fist, as he walks into the room and I gulp.

'What is he doing here?'

"You changed the time and almost started without my presence. How am I supposed to represent Winters if I'm not here?"

'What?! NO! No, no, noooooooooo. He's my representative? I'm doomed.'

"You still made it on time and we were just about to start with the introductions," Valern sniffs. "Would appreciate keeping temper and voice down or you will be removed from the room."

I take a peek at Udina who is standing, well not next to me but near where I am. Kind of. He looks at me from the corner of his eye and we make brief contact, but he turns back to the Council.

*We cannot allow him to interrupt. We must speak ourselves, for he has no understanding. Of anything.* Timult says to me almost urgently.

'And he's an ass.'

*Indeed.*

'He freaking betrays the galaxy in the third one and really, it's his fault…' a revelation hits me that makes my blood boil and I really want to punch Udina in the face since killing him wouldn't be good for this appointment.

*Do not think on that and do not let them see your anger,* Timult says and I try to calm down. Too bad my face can be incredibly expressive, though luckily I had plenty of practice hiding my emotions while down on the planet. Don't look pissed Melody, that makes things suspicious. *He seems a little frightened of us. I wonder how much he actually knows of us.*

'I wonder that myself.'

We all introduce ourselves and I'm trying not to gape or frown. I hate all these people at some point and only two of them ever redeem themselves in my mind. I hate Udina the most and he is supposed to be my advocate? This sucks.

"We have surveyed the videos taken from the ship and those recorded on the planet," Tevos starts. I go bug eyed and take a peek at Naryk. He keeps looking forward but I can't help but wonder if they saw him and I dancing, singing, and playing for Davix' birthday.

"We will review them once again in here, after we receive a full account from you about what happened," Sparatus continues.

"You may all speak, unless a question is directed toward a specific individual," Valern finishes.

So we do. We tell them everything-except that I'm not from this universe. I 'woke up' on this ship with the VI stuck on my arm from when I was in my backyard. Why do we just say this? Because I don't know how much Udina knows. The Council doesn't bring it up either, making me think more that they didn't say anything to Udina. Besides, what if they don't believe it themselves? Ooh, that could be bad.

Nihlus starts giving his account from where he heard the beacon and requested a medical ship to now. It is nice to have someone of import and high credential be on our side.

When they ask to question Timult, neither of us hesitates and I change into his white armor. Udina jumped like he was going to piss himself and the Council looks surprised but prepared. Nihlus must have said something. I briefly think to myself that I really need to check out the armor and see what it looks like. I still have no idea.

The Council questions him extensively. It is kind of exhausting. They asked me a few more questions and at times Naryk and Davix would interject and say something if it started getting a little heated.

Timult was becoming frustrated when they didn't seem inclined to believe him or doubted his origins. They argued that the Protheans came before them and left their technology. Tevos was doing most of the arguing and Sparatus just looks lost. I thought he would be the one scoffing most of all.

"If I may interject," Valern stop Tevos. She turns her frown to him but he continues, "This is getting us nowhere. Timult's story has credit. We are still finding Prothean technology and learning from it. Possible because they were wiped out. Could be Protheans also picked up technology from extinct races, like the people Timult described."

"You're going to trust a VI of unknown origins without studying it?" Tevos argues. That's it.

The armor disappears as I take control back and Timult just looks relieved. "You will not be studying him, not without his permission and mine. VI's cannot lie, so why are you even arguing this in the first place? It makes no sense and this is wasting time. May I have a paper and pencil?" I ask and look at Udina. He just looks confused.

"What? We said we will-"

"Why?" Sparatus and Udina accidently say at the same time, interrupting Tevos. The kind of grimace at each other and Valern just looks intrigued. I don't know where this sudden confrontational nature comes from, but I think it's because you don't give my friends crap. Timult is my friend. How odd to suddenly think that.

"I would like to draw what he looks like for you," I say and Nihlus hands me a datapad and stylus. Oh yeah, they don't have paper handily ready. That would explain why Udina looked confused.

"What will this hope to accomplish?" Tevos asks and Sparatus agrees with her.

"I want you to see that he does not look like any of the races of Citadel space and really bring to light what his people, extinct and wiped out, look like," I say and try to finish quickly.

*Really? You see me as this?*

'What? I draw anime style, this is the most realistic thing I could do in this short amount of time. It works right?'

*It will do for now. Draw a better one later.*

'Or you could draw one of your creator.' He seems to ponder that and I show them my drawing. Davix, Naryk, and Nihlus are just as curious because although they have talked to them, they haven't seen him either. Nihlus grabs it from my hands again and connects it to a screen behind us so the whole room can see it.

"That is what he and his people looked like. A people wiped out and extinct. Just like the Protheans who came after. His only programming, though not even fully functional, is to make sure there are no more signs of the Obliterators so that the galaxy is safe. He is of no danger to you or anyone in this space," I finish and wait for what they say.

"Could have let us die when exposed to unknown element," Davix chimes in.

"Hell, he could've done a lot of harm to us, or just kept his presence a secret and have been safe, but he didn't," Naryk says with confidence. "He made sure his charge knew of his presence and kept her alerted to what was going on with him and his programming."

"You believe all of this?" Sparatus asks Naryk.

"I do."

"As do I," Nihlus puts in his two cents. "It makes sense with the amount of technology he has stored in him." Sparatus still doesn't say anything and Tevos seems to accept this. I mean, the amount of technology Timult has stored in him and he hasn't done anything with it except keep us alive? I would say he isn't a threat.

I keep staring at Udina, hoping for back up sine he is here to represent me. He seems to take the hint and is on my side. Before he can say much, his omnitool pings and he had to leave to see to the Colonists. He will hear the results later.

Now, is where we talk about me being from another universe. This is just too weird. There is honestly nothing they can do. When they look at all the facts and footage they say it is impossible, but play along. I think it is to keep me appeased since they don't look convinced. Whatever. They don't believe in Reapers even after being confronted with Sovereign, I didn't expect them to believe this.

They actually keep me out of the records though. They don't force a fake profile on me and tell me that I will be kept hush-hush in case people find out about my precarious position and want to take advantage of it. Something like that. I will be labeled as 'classified' and no one can get in. There will just be a picture of me. Works for me, don't want Reapers finding anything they shouldn't.

* * *

We are let out for a really late lunch while the Council deliberates what will happen with us next. I just about melt into a chair, my knees are so shaky. Udina is back in there now and he is fighting for me. I really feel doomed.

"Well, that was long," Naryk says as he eats.

"Incredibly," Davix is eating more than any of us. I think it has to do with his increased metabolism and I wonder if Valern eats like that while on duty. Poor guy probably having to eat all proper while super hungry. "Wonder what they are going to do with us."

"Pfft, yeah. Hopefully they give me same treatment you both get," I say a little disheartened. "Hey, where is Nihlus?"

"He is in there with the Council," Naryk says and I feel hope bloom. Maybe I'm not so doomed.

We all eat lunch, relatively quietly since it was just time to relieve stress from the interrogation. Eventually we all start playing a game Naryk requests from one of the guards. It's a game of cards I have never heard of before and they teach me. I catch on easy, but don't win until the fourth round. It's a lot of fun!

When the door opens, we're all laughing because Naryk mentioned Udina seeming to be scared of the 'Timult Trick' we call it, we all quickly quiet down and are ushered back inside. We all stand in our previous spots and wait for the verdict.

"We have reached a unanimous conclusion that will be carried out immediately," Tevos starts out again.

"You will have to stay on the Citadel. Those biotics you have are incredibly dangerous and you have no control over them as Melody previously stated. We will get the best and most trusted biotics from each race to train you individually until you can figure out how to properly use them. The Asari have the best understanding of biotics and will also be employed to help you. Implants will also be made once we get enough of an analysis and data on the element and your biotics. You will submit yourselves for testing, but it will not be intrusive and lengthy. These must be done but you are not experiments," Sparatus says strongly and looking at Naryk. You know, I think he has been so quiet and soft because his cousin is involved in this. I didn't expect that. Maybe that means he has a good impression of me too, since Naryk likes me.

"We just want to help you and keep everyone around you safe as well as yourselves. We will see about other training after we are able to give you successful implants. You will all be paid, and will stay at the home you are now in. Nihlus will give you a more substantial tour since I'm sure you were all able to figure out that that wasn't the entire complex. There is a warehouse, a place to train and see to you medically in the farthest back wall," Valern explains and I almost gape. That place is a lot bigger than I thought!

"Your families will be able to stay there, but only a small number. Naryk, Naga is allowed, but Davix all six of your brothers can't fit," Tevos says and I can hear sadness in her voice.

"Is fine. All have homes already and I would not want to take them from work and lifestyle. Will have them over from time to time," Davix says accepting it. I don't think he was expecting such a gracious offer in the first place.

"Very well. You will be allowed, as specified times, to wander around the Citadel. The times will have to be approved as well as the place. You will not be watched, you do not have to worry," Tevos says and looks at me as if she thought I would be since I was back on the planet. Yeah, I kinda thought that, so this is good to know. I give her a smile in thanks.

"Melody, we would also like to take this time during your training to help you and us, better understand Timult," Valern says and I give him my full attention.

"Only what we approve but we find that acceptable. And no, Asari cannot enter my brain to talk to him. He says there are too many consciousness's in here already and that it may kill me. It is also too intrusive. Is that acceptable?" I ask him and I see Tevos frown. Well so much for us getting along. It's too intrusive because I can't let them see what I know. Though I do have one weapon of knowledge against them if I really, really get desperate.

"Acceptable. We will also give you an omnitool fitted for your left hand. Is there anything else you would ask?" Valern agrees. I was expecting to be asked that.

"Um… could we get me some glasses? Or... get my eyes fixed? This visor thing is nice Davix, and I really appreciate it, but it's weird to keep on like this all the time," that is all I can really think of to ask at the moment. Maybe something else later.

"We can do that," Sparatus says and chuckles. He actually chuckles. Maybe this means he likes me because of Naryk. That would be nice. "You ask for small favors."

I just shrug. Davix and Naryk don't really have anything they want, except all their things moved from their respective apartments to their new rooms. We are also going to be supplied with food, clothes, and if we need anything, shop on the extranet. Does this mean I won't get to see my first Krogan until we get a handle on our biotics? Dammit.

* * *

We leave, all feeling a little light headed that everything went so well.

"Thanks Nihlus. For sticking around and helping the Council decide. I felt pretty doomed with Udina as my advocate," I say in the shuttle flight home. I am still looking outside with my face pressed against the glass, trying to take everything in.

He laughs and just says, "You're welcome. I will show you the rest of the complex and you all can settle down for the night. Naga will be informed and can come back tomorrow Naryk."

"Thanks. You sound like you're not going to be here. Are you leaving already?"

"There is a mission the Council wanted me on. I don't know when I will be back," Nihlus answers. The other three of us just look at each other, a little alarmed that he is leaving so soon. It's a little sad, but he has his job as a Spectre.

We all decide to have a great time that night to send him off and agree to watch movies on the big screen in the complex that comes down from the ceiling.

With that decided, we arrive at the elevator platform and exit the shuttle. I get out first, coming face to face with a massive Krogan. "Oh… um." I stupidly try to say something since I am so surprised and suppress a squeak. He looks scary. I didn't they would look so scary… and intense. He just looks at me and leaves as if I were nothing but an annoying human bothering him.

My smile is real big as I turn to my friends. I did get to see a Krogan before being stuck underground! Woo!

* * *

_**A/N: I LOVE CITADEL DLC! Has anyone else played it? I was laughing almost the entire time! It was just too much fun to get to interact and play with all the squad and crew again. Especially Wrex. And Javik. Joker was good too. I guess everyone has their own specific scene that was just golden to me and I will cherish. Honestly though it was all so incredibly amazing and I got a really nice surprise with my LI Thane. I won't put any spoilers in case people didn't get to play yet, but I must say that the price and gigabyte size is totally worth it. A fitting end to the trilogy and I thought the best place to play it was right after Thessia and keep playing it and finishing it (the party) after Horizon, right before the attack on Chronos. Those are my thoughts. Anyway, I could squee like a fangirl for a long time but I don't want to say too much.**_


	17. Goodbyes, Realizations, and Greetings

_**A/N: Please forgive me for the long update silence. I was sick for a long while, then I got lost with the direction this should go and how detailed it should be, then I became almost unbearably depressed and didn't want to do anything… which didn't help. But I decided to just get this done and on to the next. So hopefully I will update more. I appreciate reviews and feedback, thank you for all who left them and I apologize if I didn't reply.**_

* * *

Nihlus showed us around the huge complex, there really was a giant room attached to the back through a door. This is where we would start training once they had rounded everyone up for it. I wondered who my teacher would be. Probably an Adept who had spent a lot of time in the Alliance.

After showing us around, he gave me an omnitool to fit to my right hand. He said that if Timult and I wanted to try to install it into the bracer, that we could try but until then I could use this one easily. He also helped me find the bank account that the Human Embassy gave me. It already had 300 credits. I was surprised, but he told us we wouldn't be buying food or necessities, that would be given to us by our Embassies, so this money was for us to decorate our rooms and such but also to save up so we can have a home to go to when we are done here. It was nice. I had already decided that I was going to paint my room and download some of my favorite movies and music. Most of it was going into savings of course. I had to buy guns and upgrades later that I'm going to need when I'm with Shepard.

It was sad to see Nihlus leave, but he is a Spectre with duties to attend to. Now that this one is done, he needs to get onto the next mission. He never did answer my question about coming with him later or becoming his pilot. Maybe he wants to see how this all plays out or the answer was just a 'no' and he didn't' want to tell me. I don't know, I guess I'll see when this is over. For now, I have to concentrate on finding out what these biotics do and how to control them.

* * *

After a good night's sleep, I wake up about… 9hours later. Sheesh I really don't understand this new time clock. I never really know if it is night or day or whatever. I mean I do, but it's hard to put this new time to the old time that I used back in my day… on my planet. I just go to sleep when I'm sleepy and wake up when I need to. Timult won't let me sleep in overly abundantly most days, but last night was an exception. Don't know why, but I like when he lets me be. He hates not being productive and me not being productive, so he is my alarm clock most of the time. We fight most mornings. I am not a morning person.

I'm dressed but still a little groggy as I walk toward the kitchen so I think I'm going crazy when I hear a gasp and see something from the corner of my eye.

*No you are not going crazy. Someone is here.* Timult says and I nod, trying to go into stealth mode by plastering myself to the wall and keeping to the shadows.

'I really don't see how this person could have snuck in though. Maybe they are supposed to be here.'

*Then why are they hiding?*

'Good point.'

I slink toward the counter where the head had disappeared and squat under the top, between two stools. I can hear breathing behind the metal separating us so I know they haven't left yet. Quickly standing up, a small biotic pulse in my hand, I jump onto the countertop.

"AAAAH!" she screams.

"Eyaaah!" I scream too, because she startled me and I almost fall off.

I stop screaming in response to her screaming and release the biotics to stand on regular ground. I lean back over the counter and still see the Asari crouching on the floor looking up at me like she's scared.

"What in the makers name are you doing here?" I ask her in a whisper. She stands up quickly, brushing herself off and not looking at me directly.

"I- I am terribly sorry. I am Venicia, the chef of this complex. You startled me," she answers very quietly. Wow, I don't think I've ever met anyone who is shyer than I am. I guess this means I'm going out of my comfort zone again to try and make friends.

"I think you startled me more. My name is Melody, I'm staying here for a time."

"Yes, they told me you, a Salarian, and a Turian, oh, no two Turians would be staying here. But I hear more people are coming now," she almost starts talking to herself. "I need to get more food."

"So… you're the one who has been making our meals since we arrived?" I ask her and she briefly looks up at me, revealing purple eyes. I start trying to study her face a little better. She has markings on her face of course and it makes me wonder what race her father was.

"Oh, y-yes. You are the one who left the thank you n-note yesterday?"

"Indeed, that was me. Thank you for making our food it has been delicious. And as to the other tenants of this complex, Davix is the Salarian and Naryk is the Turian. Naga is his mate's name and I assume that she is going to be staying here as well," I try to inform her so maybe she won't be so flighty around them.

"Ah, who is this?"

I almost jump at Davix' voice coming from behind me, I didn't hear him come up. Venicia takes a few steps back and I introduce the two of them.

"Ah, should thank you Venicia. Such a pleasure to have real Salarian food after being wrecked for months. It is very enjoyable, thank you," Davix says and gives her one of his smiles, the one that makes you feel completely at ease. She visibly relaxes and blushes a little at the compliment.

"Th-thank you. I have practiced for one hundred years and am still trying to learn new recipes," she replies with and starts bringing out pots and pans to make breakfast I assume.

"So this is the one I must thank for making amazing Turian dishes?" Naryk says and bows before the lady. "I cannot cook so this has been a blessing to me. You have my thanks."

"Sure. I can't believe you all are u-up so early. I can m-make your breakfast i-if you would like to wait in the lounge," she says and waves her hand over to the large couch.

"Let's watch that vid you were talking about," Naryk says and ushers us in there.

"Which one?" I ask. I'm pretty sure I mentioned a few that we haven't gotten to watch yet. I don't even know if they actors or directors who made these movies even existed here. Oh, that suddenly makes me incredibly sad.

"The Avengers, I believe is what you called it," Davix says and I almost jump up and down in excitement. Oh wait…

"We have more movies we have to watch before we can watch those. All the ones leading up to it!" I flop onto the couch as Naryk brings down the screen. "Iron Man is first, then uh… The Hulk? Then Iron Man 2, Captain America, and lastly Thor. Even if they aren't in complete order it's fine. Thor is my favorite though because it has Loki in it. Captain America is my favorite Avenger though," I keep rambling about these things until Naryk interrupts.

"What year were you uh… sucked out from?" he asks the last part quietly so Venicia doesn't hear.

"2012."

"Ok then, these are them correct?" he asks and they are displayed, all correctly on the screen. So are all the sequels that I didn't get to see. I almost squeal.

"Yeah!" He starts up Iron Man and we decide to have an Avengers day. We convince Venicia to join us since she really seemed to be enjoying the movie from the kitchen.

It isn't until we watch Thor that I start crying at a sudden realization. These people are all dead. The man I admired so much, that encouraged me to change my life and be myself, by just being himself is dead. Naryk probably notices, but doesn't say anything when I cry harder than I should when Loki falls from the Bifrost.

I have to get ahold of myself, I can cry when I am alone. We don't watch any of the sequels today, but I told them I'm watching Thor: The Dark World the next morning. I gotta know what happens to Loki.

* * *

My fingers hover over my new omnitool, twitching from indecision. I'm alone in my room, trying to find ultimate privacy so that any reactions I have don't need to be explained. With this omnitool comes information. Crucial, critical information.

I could find out all the answers.

Who Shepard is, their background, where we are in the timeline. Well maybe not that last one since I'm not sure what Shepard did after they were named Survivor, Hero, or Butcher. I know it was a couple of years afterwards that all this started, but just how much and what were they doing right now? I could at least find out if it was a man or woman.

It excites me and scares me. Everything, the second I look into this, would become infinitely more real. Shepard would really exist and the Reapers would actually be coming. People were going to die, and this isn't just some game where they were just coded civilians. No, this was Davix, Naryk, Yavar, Nala, Nihlus, and Venicia. They would start to be in trouble, though I guess they already are. All of us are.

I would be on a clock, that is just ticking down until this galaxy's imminent destruction. Time is already running though, but I don't know how much until Shepard is flying to Eden Prime. I need to know this.

However, I am not so stupid and Timult has already confirmed that yes, there is someone who is reading my searches. I am being monitored in that way, so while I'm not physically being watched, I am still considered an unknown and possible threat so they will watch this. It is my connection to the galaxy right now, the only one I have. It makes sense.

Looking Shepard up might raise some red flags when their name comes from Nihlus' recommendation. I don't want my flippancy now to cost Shepard something later.

'Hmm. Maybe I could look up Spectre and see what that gets me. Maybe I could find something, just something on Saren that could give me an inkling into my timeline. Nah, I remember Garrus saying that everything he touches is classified, so I probably won't get anything from there. Besides, I would have to look at more Spectres and… would I get in trouble for looking at Spectres? Become even more suspicious for looking up the galaxy's best soldiers and biggest power? The Council would probably think so.'

*I don't think you have ever thought about something so hard in your life. At least not since we've been acquainted.* Timult says with almost a smile.

I roll my eyes, 'Yeah well. Things could become really messed up really fast. You never know what the consequences of your actions are going to be and I really don't want to mess this up.'

*This is all your choice. I won't give my opinion on the matter because this was your idea. I will help where I can, am wanted, or if you are about to do something so atrocious, I will step in.*

'Was that a vote of confidence? Cause that kind of encouraged me and hurt my feelings. Or something. I don't know, like a double-edged sword.'

*A biting compliment?* he says helpfully and I furrow my brow. Was it really? *I have not stopped you yet.*

I nod my head at that, he hasn't stopped me so that is a good thing. Now that that is settled, I turn my attention back to the omnitool.

Curiosity wars with my cautiousness. In the end, I guess you could say they both win. I look up Spectres.

Multiple sites come up, most telling what Spectres are and their history. There is only a short list of who Spectres are, Saren being at the top of this list. I would imagine so, he is the Council's best operative. There is another site where humans talk about wanting a Spectre representing them, and then a whole discussion on a forum that I decide to forgo reading. Why waste my time with things I already know?

I just sigh and flop onto my bed, not knowing what to do for the next few days. Maybe just relax and have fun since it seems that I will not be having much of that once lessons start. The one thing I know I want to do, is keep up a rapport with Nihlus so he doesn't forget about me and the whole piloting thing. I really hope he didn't take the whole 'I want to stay with you' thing as a romantic move. I didn't mean it as such, he is just the best place to be if I want to meet Shepard. I want to save him if I can too, consequences be damned. Hopefully not too damned, but if I can save this good man's life then by golly I am going to try.

Before I can type anything a knock sounds at my door. I hop off the bed and upon opening it, receive a surprise.

"Smol!" I exclaim happily and a little confused.

"Melody! Good to see you," he says and walks into my room. Oh, ok then.

"What are you doing here? I thought they said that you guys had to stay in your houses, but could come visit when approved."

"Have become doctor of this operation. Was briefed before coming here, know what has happened. Understand now why you would not let me take scan of head," he says with a knowing smile over his shoulder.

I raise an eyebrow and snort, "Good to know. But, hey what about all those patients you were telling me about the other day? I thought you were helping them?" I ask genuinely concerned.

"Ah. Enough Doctors to take care of and help them all. All work in same field as me. This is rare opportunity and first occurrence ever, need the best to help find solution. That's me. Also, want to help Davix. Don't like seeing brother worrying especially since he just got home. Want to help you and Naryk too-" he adds hurriedly and gestures wildly with his hands.

I laugh and grab his arm, "Thanks Smol. It means a lot and I know Davix is happy you're here."

"Yes, have already spoken with him. Naga should be telling Naryk, will have to take his blood and tests later. Came down with her, will be living here from now on. Come, would like to take your blood and get started on tests."

"Ugh," I groan out but plop on my bed anyway. He sits behind me and starts taking stuff out of his pack. "I'm uh, just going to look over here. At this…" I grab the remote and turn on the TV… "show. Whatever it is."

"Afraid of needles?" he asks as he preps my arm.

"No. I just don't like seeing my blood being taken. It's weird I know, just a memory that haunts me. So I guess I fear seeing many amounts of my own-ow- blood."

"Apologies," he quickly amends himself after putting the needle in. I just pay attention to what seems to be a children's show and the time goes by. I don't even know how many vials he takes, but he puts a dab of medigel on my arm and pats it. I turn my attention back to him.

"Now, will take these and start analyzing. Very intriguing, wonder what-"

"Hey Smol?"

He stops his rambling and looks up at me. I do not look at the vials in his hands.

"Do you think it is weird to email a Spectre? Like, would I get in trouble if I did that?" I ask feeling foolish, but hey who else am I supposed to ask while it is on my mind?

"Don't think so. Do it, see what happens. Nihlus might like hearing from you," he answers, gives me a polite smile, and leaves.

So I do. I write him a letter to tell him what is going on. How Naga has come to live with us, Smol being our doctor, Venicia being the shy Asari cook. Of the movies we watched and how excited I am to have been able to watch all the sequels I didn't get to see. I don't put any of my deeper or darker thoughts into this one. Maybe the next one if he gets back to me and seems to care. I don't want to bother him when he is busy but I do want to see if he will ever answer my question about piloting and staying with him, so I will keep messaging him.

Speaking of Naga, she enters my room with after a quick knock I didn't even get to reply to.

"Uh, what?" I manage out as she heads straight for me.

"I'm going to take your measurements if you don't mind," she answers with a smile and holds up her omnitool.

"Yeah, uh why?" I ask when she steps closer and I take a step back. It's not that I don't trust her but come on, I don't know her yet. Naryk has issues with personal space, is it that she does too?

"I would like to make you some new clothes. Clothes that really compliment you. Davix is next," she gestures me to hold out both my arms and I comply.

"You know how to make human and Salarian clothes? Impressive," I say and she laughs a little.

"Well, I work in a very popular and important store. Human females aren't much different from Asari." she stands up and gestures toward my midsection, "You though have some good wide hips. Actually, you're just very curvy. So different from Turians."

I don't think my mortification could be any more apparent on my face.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for but you should know I didn't mean it as an insult. I really do want to make you all nice clothes though. Give me something to do… I want to do something useful," she says and she seems to be fighting something inside.

"You did. Back on that planet. Seeing you again is what made Naryk such a good leader. He wasn't going to give up until he could see you again. I think that is what made _all _of us come back alive. You still are by just being with him now. Though I do appreciate you wanting to make clothes for me. I'm sure they will be very beautiful since you always dress so splendidly. Do you make your own clothes?" I ask quickly changing the subject. She nods, giving me a grateful smile and then beams at me when she starts showing off her outfit. She then starts telling me what she would like to see me in and what she is going to make for me. I'm only hoping I can do her designs justice.

* * *

The next week is spent in a lab with Smol, becoming friends with Venicia, and being introduced to new teachers.

Karvol Amedrish, an old Turian special forces officer is going to be our combat teacher. He is intense.

Titani R'vol, our Asari biotics teacher. She is apparently a master and highly recommended by Tevos. That scares me.

Jirace Pordul, the Salarian biotics specialist for Davix. He is a mellow fellow who has an insatiable curiosity. He seems to like being in our complex sine biotic Salarians are considered so valuable he doesn't get out much.

Esara Tagnin, the Turian biotics specialist for Naryk. She is the most outgoing person I have ever met and so full of confidence. Venicia said she wanted to be like her and I couldn't help but agree. I wish I had the self-assurance she does.

My biotics specialist hadn't arrived yet, but I was incredibly surprised to get a message from Nihlus three days after sending him mine. Why?

(You said you wanted to pilot and I found someone who fits to be your teacher), the message said and just after I finished reading it a blue Turian walks in.

"Hey! So you're the one I'm going to be teaching right? I'm Tyrex, you must be Melody!" he said enthusiastically and shakes my hand. I was still in shock to respond. "Don't worry, they got you the best pilot in the Turian fleet to come to your aid."

He reminds me of somebody.

"Kid, they got the best pilot who didn't mind a human learning to pilot a Turian vessel to aid one of our Spectres. I think your name was the only one to come back positive," Karvol said as he walked by.

Tyrex laughed and shook it off, "Yeah but the others don't understand. If she wants to help, I say let her. Besides, what harm could it do?"

Karvol answered, "It's not my problem, I'm ground team." He then looked at me, "Better make sure you pay attention, Nihlus is one of the best Spectres."

"I will sir. I am fully committed to this and don't plan on telling anyone about it," I try to answer as confidently as I can. What can I say, this man intimidates me! He merely gives me a nod and keeps walking.

Vanicia gives me a freaked out look and then turns to keep cooking.

"I'll have a manual ready for you to read starting tomorrow. Have fun with that. Now, could you show me to my room?" Tyrex says and I lead him to the opposing hall where all the teachers are residing.

*Seems like Nihlus is taking what you said to heart. I wonder if he is connecting some dots?* Timult asks me.

'Don't know. Maybe. I'm looking forward to it though, now I have an excuse to go with him.'

(Thanks Nihlus! Tyrex is an interesting character. Looking forward to the lessons, but that manual sounds intimidating) I send the message to Nihlus that night.

Nothing though, could have prepared me for who my biotic instructor would be. Just about surprised the pants off me.

Kaidan Alenko. It takes a lot of restraint and much coaxing from Timult to keep me from completely losing my mind.

"I'm Lt. Kaidan Alenko with the Alliance Navy," he introduces himself and I squeak from Tourettes as all the 'whoa' becomes too much.

"I'm Melody Winters. Sorry about the whole…"

"No I understand, they gave me a debriefing on your situations. I look forward to working with you."

'Kaidan Alenko is shaking my hand. Kaidan Alenko is rooming across the hall. Kaidan Alenko and I both enjoy chocolate chip cookies.' Thoughts like that wouldn't stop swirling in my head and I went to bed, exhausted and pretty sure Kaidan thought I was the oddball from the planet weird.

Things just really got interesting again.

* * *

_**A/N 2: The man I talked about earlier is not Loki, but his actor Tom Hiddleston. I greatly admire him and he really is encouraging to me to change and really be myself (though he doesn't know it). I thought Kaidan would be an excellent biotic teacher because 'he is one of the Alliances best' as I remember Anderson or someone calling him such. Or something like that. So I really don't see it as being far off base. Besides, he is patient and good with secrecy which is key with this. He is also incredibly smart and should be a lot of help- at least all that went into his recommendation for this. I apologize for the brief character introductions, all will be getting more in depth personalities and chapter time later. These next parts are not going to be incredibly in depth, but will be described as they are important. Please review and tell me what you think- especially with how detailed the base chapters should be. It will not all be training, but actual relationships and fun. Also, anything you want to see in our time in the base, please give me an idea and I will see if it fits in.**_


	18. Training

I stand in Smol's medical lab hooked up to so many wires and monitors that I can't breathe hard or it will disrupt them. It's been a week since we gave Smol our blood, biotic samples, and new DNA codes. It only took this long for him because he had to study my genetic code, which was now a cross between human and a version of Timults people, mixed with tech. Yeah, it almost baffled him. I am totally recommending Smol to Mordin later. Naryk and Davix went through this study earlier today too so I just have to grin and bear it. Oh, no apparently grinning isn't allowed either. How am I supposed to answer questions or ask them?

"Hey Smol, how is Melody supposed to answer our questions?"

'Oh thank you Kaidan!' I send him a grateful look and Smol turns around again to get a good look at me.

"Ah, well yes. Quite right. Can put those," Smol says and removes the constricting facial monitors and puts them where I can speak, "here. Better?"

"Much. Thanks," I answer but still can't move much. I don't even know what all of this is for but I'm not the doctor, he is. Let him play, even if I am the experiment.

Titani and Karvol join us in the room and I can see she is laughing silently at me. Karvol just looks intent, as he always does.

"Yes, still necessary, do not ask. Never know what could be important," Smol tells them. Seems they've been over this before. Titani comes to stand in front of me while Karvol goes to observe in a corner.

"Where do you feel the most energy?" she asks. "Where do your biotics start from when you activate them?" I cock an eyebrow at her.

No, 'how are you doing'? Asking if I'm ok or comfortable? Not telling me what I have the right to answer and keep silent of?

*We will decide that, there isn't really anything they can do anyway.*

'Works for me.'

"I feel the energy of the biotics flow from the bracer to my body… or it starts at my head," I quickly add in as an answer.

"Hmm, that's a different answer than what Davix or Naryk said," Titani frowns and reaches for my bracer.

"Please don't touch it!" Smol and I say at the same time. Huh good to know it's scientific in reason and not just my preferences which they could ignore.

"Besides it makes sense. All of her, uh, problems started with the bracer and as did Timult," Kaidan says from the monitors.

*I am not some problem* Timult says indignantly.

"Yes, but they said it started in their core, their stomach and chest. If they all have the same tech albeit on a different scale, why would hers be different?" Titani asks.

"As you said, technology is on different scale. Seems like bracer needs to keep power in check. Very probable to me. May even prove to be efficient in studying effects," Smol says rapidly and I think everyone kept up.

"Yeah, Timult is quite hindered by my organic and lesser brain. He needs to keep his power in the bracer and most of his systems so he doesn't fry my brain. So, while his presence resides in my brain, the core of the circulation is in the bracer. Unlike Naryk and Davix who probably have it at their core selves." Everyone is staring at me surprised. "What? It's my body, Timult does tell me what is going on with it… and where he meddles."

*I do not meddle*

'You scrambled my DNA. Meddler.'

*I will give you that*

'Darn tootin.'

*That seems crude* I just roll my eyes and focus on what is going on in the lab. At least I have perfected the art of talking to Timult without people noticing. Though I guess I still have some slip ups, or maybe it was the eye roll that gave it away this time.

"Sorry, just clearing some things up," I excuse my absence of mind and we get back on subject. This whole 'there is a VI in her brain' is still a matter that everyone is getting used to.

"I will not touch your bracer, but I would like a look at it," Karvol says and I nod in confirmation. I bring my wrist up for him to examine. "May I use gloves doctor?"

Smol sighs, "Can look at it later. Would rather not have any contamination into data. Can use bare fingers later, just don't want interference now." He brings up his omnitool and starts scanning all over. "Tourettes Syndrome creates extra electrical pulses in brain. May also factor. Does it affect your biotics or interactions with Timult?"

I… have never thought of that before. Maybe offhand, but never actually asked Timult. Now I do.

*I do not much like strangers prodding and trying to figure me out. I am much too complex.*

'Yeah I know. But how about it? Any problems or advantages to my having Tourettes?'

*Indeed. I have yet to run into a disadvantage. I actually feel a small spike of power when you squeak. Which you have been doing quite often lately.*

'Hehe, yeah. Well with my emotions and awkward moments in such a rollercoaster, it kind of messes with my head and makes them pop up more.'

"Yeah Timult does get a little boost when I squeak. I've never squeaked when using my biotics so we don't have an answer for that," I answer. "Timult thinks it will also receive an extra boost, or it may cut off whatever I'm doing prematurely."

"I guess we'll find out soon," Kaidan starts. "You've been doing an excessive amount of it since we've met. Would you mind summoning a small biotic ball in your hand until we can see?" he asks and looks a little intrigued.

I summon one, but with everyone staring at me intently it puts me on edge and my little ball sputters. Everyone frowns while I try to bring it back to full strength, and then I squeak and it powers up again.

Karvol looks like he approves, "Apparently it does help. I do wonder how often that will happen though."

"Why did your little ball sputter Melody?" Kaidan asks and I wish I could tell him why, but I don't know.

"Hmmm," Smol says and is looking over the readings.

"Do you know Smol, because I don't," I say and hope.

"Can't be sure. Will need more testing, but not now. Could just be unused to biotics," he answers and I can accept that. Titani looks like she wants to push, but doesn't luckily.

"Another matter I would like to speak of is the incident in the Cerberus base. You used full body biotics that resulted in pulsating energy," Titani says and I blanch.

Kaidan answers my question before I can ask, "We saw the footage that Davix managed to leave with. Could you show us how you did it?"

"I just wanted to do it and I… did," I say monotone because I'm a little taken aback. Besides, that move went completely out of my control and scares me.

"That is why we want you to show us. We want to see how it originated so we can understand it and use it again," Kaidan explains and I just look at him blankly. I can see how it would work, but like I said. I'm afraid.

"We can't do it in here," I finally answer. "You saw the footage and what it did. I also didn't have any control over it and it frightened me. I don't' want to accidently hurt any of you or destroy the equipment."

"Yes, yes should leave. Would not want that, all very expensive," Smol is already moving, getting ready to transfer his equipment. "Hmm no, no better to do it from a range."

"We can use the warehouse, the training room," Karvol says and everyone agrees. Smol and Kaidan help me take all the nodes on my body and walk to the training warehouse. It isn't far, right next door, and I feel apprehension when we arrive.

I stand in the middle of the room where it is clear and see Naryk and Davix sneak in right before the door closes. Jirace and Esara are already present. It looks like they've been claiming training territories for their classes. I feel a little reassured since Davix knows what I can do, and their presence just gives me a sense of peace.

"Alright Melody," Kaidan begins and I turn my attention to him, "close your eyes, relax, and concentrate."

I do so, trying to get that biotic body wave, but at the same time I don't want to. It was scary and totally out of control and this time I am surrounded by people I care about. This results in a wavering biotic glow around my body that spasms.

*Have confidence. You were unused to it before and in a dire situation. This time you are not. Have confidence in yourself I believe in you.*

That is what I needed. Confidence. It's something I noticed about myself. I need it to do things correctly and not stumble my way through. The application should be the same here.

'I can do this.'

I feel the energy flare up and strengthen around me, from my bracer and my mind surging around my body. "Good, good," Kaidan says and I open my eyes.

"Excellent," Karvol agrees and I take a look at myself, still concentrating. I'm glowing mint green.

Smol starts jabbering, "readings coming in. Would like you to use the pulse now," he says and I let one escape, another shortly following that I didn't intend.

I almost start freaking out since this is what it did last time, but I see Davix waving at me. He and Naryk are looking intently at me and give me a thumbs up. Something I taught them back on the planet and it almost has me laughing, calming me down.

I let out another strong pulse and a crate too close flies backwards.

"Have enough data, can let it dissipate," Smol says and his readings. Some of the nodes on my body are wavering. My eyes go wide.

"I don't know how," I almost yell. Last time I got hit with a blast that stopped it. Now I am going to freak out. Kaidan lights up blue and comes to stand right next to me. "I wouldn't do that, I might-"

"I believe you can control it," he says and I concentrate hard on not letting anymore pulses out, though it seems as if they want to escape and the energy feels like it is building. I don't want to hurt him though.

He starts trying to explain but I don't understand. He must see the confusion on my face and I squeak out, a pulse escaping and breaking against his barrier. Davix runs up and quickly tells him something that I can't hear. Kaidan nods and smiles at me, wanting to reassure me I guess.

"Imagine a rainfall." WTF is he on about?! "It is strong and coming down hard. Now, it has to stop right? So imagine it slowly coming down, becoming a drizzle and finally… just stopping," Kaidan finishes. I give him a pained nod. "Now do that with your biotics."

Oh, yeah I learn better that way. I realize how much energy is being put out of my bracer to accomplish this test and slowly make it siphon off. The biotic glow turns fainter and no more pulses escape. It finally disappears, the energy storing itself back in my bracer. I breathe a sigh of relief and give Davix and hug and thanks to Kaidan.

'Makers breath that scared me. But that ending was nice. Why didn't you know?' I ask Timult who had kept quiet.

*My people had on/off buttons created. Technology for everything. I didn't know how your human body did that, but now that I understand the science you don't, I too should be able to perform this task.*

'Good to know.'

All in all, the biotic energy wasn't as strong as I thought. It was strong, but not blow people against the wall and knock them out strong. I will learn how to control it so it can be used on a scale of minor to powerful. Now Naryk and Davix are being taught how to perform this and are all learning control. Which takes meditation. Hopefully I don't fall asleep.

I explain the concept of the pulses and each of them have a little success. Davix and Jirace quickly figure out the science behind it and Naryk, through sheer stubbornness and willpower, they succeed fully. They also definitely have an easier time of ending it too. Kaidan assures me that I will too once I've learned control.

Meals are always interesting, but especially today after out use of biotics. There are so many biotics here that need extra food that the nonbiotics think we are going to devour the entire complex. At least Tyrex commented that while we were eating.

The afternoon is spent discussing the differences in our biotics. Why are mine more explosive, Davix has more electricity, and Naryk is forceful, lacking the great booms and electricity? Theories are thrown out, denied, brought out more, and archived to test.

So far Timult has come up with the best idea: each is our strong point. Naryk is forceful in life and in combat. Davix is a genius with technology, and I don't really have any strong points except I am unpredictable. So the biotics are for me as they should have been with a little extra boom. Works for me, I like exploding things… unless they hurt innocent people. But that isn't something I will ever do, so yes, I am enjoying this.

Timult is grilled extensively about the biotics and what else his people could do with them. He answered what he had available in his archives and agreed to show me what he had so I could teach Naryk and Davix. He also said that we should feel free to explore and find out what we can create.

As Timult came out to talk, I just sat back and listened. Pondering, I realized that I still haven't looked to see what my armor looks like. I am a very forgettable person, but that just boggles my brain. What heck is wrong with me?

After the meeting I race into my bedroom to see what I looked like when Timult was in control. It was incredibly smooth armor, white as snow. My eyes had pieces over them that were shaped like Timults eyes and were gold. On the headpiece I have the branching horns Timult has on his head. I look like a short, female Timult.

*I actually feel quite naked like this. I know I'm not and I don't care but… my creators gave me pants and I'm not wearing them when like this.*

I laugh my head off at that and he quickly transforms back to me, receding to his side of the bridge.

*Stop laughing.*

"I can't," I say out loud.

*I thought you wanted to see _your_ armor?* he asks trying to get me to shut up and check it out. It works and I activate my armor.

What I see makes me gape and smile, though you can't see it through the mask. My armor looks like a cross between Ventus' and Aqua's armor from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Awesome.

'How in the-'

*The bracer is attached to your psyche. Your love for that armor affected the bracers response to your call for armor and made one as you like… or I did.*

'Wow! This is amazing! Brilliant! The helmet even looks just like what Ventus wore! Even the pointed horns. I love this!'

*Glad you like it. I thought you would. Most scenarios brought up data that you would.*

'Haha, yeah. I'll probably be getting a few looks in the future but it will be because they wish their armor could be as cool as mine.'

* * *

I found out the next day that Kaidan was also going to be my combat teacher. Odd since they brought in Karvol. Naryk and Davix were present as well, about to learn from Karvol.

"This first test is just to see what you know. Seeing as how you've already fought, Lt. Alenko is not going to go easy on you," Karvol says and I dread this. He is a trained Alliance Marine, I'm just a quickly trained survivalist.

Kaidan and I enter the 'ring' and stare at each other. Normally, I would blush and look away when an attractive man were to stare at me like that… actually scratch that, I have no idea since this has never happened in my nonromantic life, but I don't feel like having a bloody broken nose because of fleeting nonexistent notions. So I concentrate for the signal.

I hear Naryk chuckle and tell Karvol to, "watch this." I guess he's proud he's trained me and has some faith in me which boosts my confidence. It also makes me not want to disappoint him.

"BEGIN!" Karvol snaps and Kaidan drops into a stance.

I stay loose, not entering any stance but being watchful. Does he want me to make the first move because, no he lunges first, going in for a punch. I drop to the floor and swing out my leg but he jumps over it and I roll back up. He grabs my arm before I can do anything and tries for something, I don't know, but I jump up and kick out with both legs as I twirl toward him, both legs hit his chest. He grunts and lets me go, stumbling backwards and I fall awkwardly onto my back. That hurts now, forget tomorrow. I leap back onto my feet and rush for him, no fists raised but palms and fingers flat to thrust at him and hit pinpoints. He dodges and flips me over his back and I land on mine. Again. I roll back up and barely dodge his kicks but get smacked when he punches me.

My arm feels a little numb where he hit it and I shake it out. He comes at me again and this time when he kicks I block it with my right kick. Kicking up with my left leg, he grabs it. I smile, perfect.

I bend my left leg, my right lifts me up and I slice my hand at his throat again. I barely knick it as he dodges and my left hand grabs his free arm, freeing me to bring my right leg up to kick him in the chin. He freaking throws me backwards and I don't connect. I land on my hands and feet, looking at him through my hair.

"I didn't teach her that landing," Naryk says and I rush forward to drop back on my arms and kick out my legs, spinning in a circle. I manage to kick his shin before he leaves the circumfrance and he drops back into his stance and I lay flat on my stomach.

"Enough. That is enough," Karvol says and I drop, panting. Ugh, I hate sweating.

I see an offered hand and accept as Kaidan helps me up. "I didn't expect some of those moves."

I smile and answer him, "I guess that is what happens when a Turian teaches you. Naryk taught me."

"You do seem to go more toward Turian techniques than human," Karvol says and I smile. That is what I was taught to do, so yeah I'm a little happy.

"Naryk's training kicked our butts. I've never done anything so hard. Well, except go to that base and blow it up," I answer and Davix nods.

Karvol thinks for a second and looks between me and Kaidan, "You are still unrefined and if Lt. Alenko hadn't been surprised or holding back, yes I did notice Lieutenant, you would've had your butt handed to you." I can't help but agree.

"He did throw me a few times," I roll my shoulders and already feel bruises forming.

"I will train you as well. You seem to use your legs as your primary weapon so we will specialize you in that technique. Do you mind Alenko?" Karvol asks and I gape. Naryk gives me a viscous smile. Another Turian teacher? This is going to mean a lot of pain, but I don't want to complain because this is going to be awesome.

"Not at all, we had already discussed the possibility. I would like to spar with them all though," Kaidan answers.

"Very well," Karvol agrees. "We'll start right away. This will not just be learning techniques, but teaching you the battlefield and how to react in situations. We will eventually have simulations to see how you have developed. Most of this, will be the battlefield because that is where your lives and the lives of your squad and friends are in the balance. Today though, we spar and learn." He steps back and instructing us and I can only wonder what I have gotten myself into.

* * *

Lucky for me, the day after all the combat training I get a break to do my piloting lessons with Tyrex. I still had my biotic classes but this is a welcome reprieve from physical exertion.

Tyrex comes into our small study room and drops a giant book onto the table with a thud.

"This is your manual."

So it's going to be mental exertion. I'm going to die in this base aren't I?

"How in the world did you get a paper manual?" I ask him as I stare at it.

"We have a few. I thought it would be more dramatic to throw this in your face than to give you a small datapad," Tyrex says with a wicked smile and I gape at him.

"When do I have to read this by?"

"You're not going to read it all at once. We're going to go through it section by section until you understand because every word in here is important to the lives of those on this ship as well as those around it."

I open it up, "You do know this is all in Turian right?"

"I know you know how to read it,' he sits down so he can read it with me. This statement confuses me since I don't think he knows about Timult.

He slides a small flat box in front of me and tells me to say the page name. When I do, a small hologram pops up, matching the picture on the page. "This is an interactive hologram. Activate it when you start and do as the pages tell you to. It makes learning fun and easy."

I hope so, I'm a visual, hearing, and doing learner. I start reading, and luckily Timult can transfer the languages for me since I haven't mastered Turian yet. After a couple of hours I feel like my brain is going to explode.

"Ugh," I slam my head onto the books open page.

"What are you doing?" Tyrex asks as he looks up from what he is doing.

"Osmosis."

"You humans can do that?" he sounds excited.

"No."

"Oh. Then…?"

"UGH!"

* * *

That night, sufficiently tired I mean to go to bed early. Naga had other ideas. She comes sweeping into my room, garments on a rolling hanger thingy and she has a nervous smile. Odd since she seems so confident.

"I finished your clothes. I hope you like them. We're still making more but here is a set for every occasion."

I go to admire them, "Wow Naga! These are amazing." I couldn't even begin to describe how pretty they are. Most of them were bold colors too, something I don't usually wear.

"Show me what they look like on you!"

"What, like a fashion show?" I reply almost horrified. What if I don't do these justice?

"Yes! I want to see how they look on you, see if I need to make any changes," she says excitedly and I really want to say no. that has never been a strong suit of mine and I can't argue so I grab the rack and head for my bathroom.

Ok, I love the material and the way it fits, it's honestly different from everything I've worn before. Even the things I've been wearing since arriving. I like the pants and shirts, and since I'm not much of a dress person I'm going to ask for more of these.

Esara and Venicia end up walking into the try-on and Esara starts telling me to strut my stuff when I come in wearing a dress. I don't strut, and I become so embarrassed I want to find a hole to move into. Venicia looks upon Esara with such admiration when she starts telling me to have more confidence because I'm acting too shy. It seems like this confidence thing is becoming somewhat of a recurring pattern. They are all right too.

*Of course we are.*

* * *

_**A/N: I sincerely apologize that this came so late. I actually have been writing a lot, trying to finish up the time at the base so I don't run into any loop or plot holes. I am not done yet, but seeing how long it was taking, I decided to take a chance and do this. So yeah, this is how the story of the base is going to progress. Since I've written so much, the next chapter should be up in a couple of days to give enough time for readers to read this one before posting the next. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**_


	19. Training and Downtime

_**A/N: Sorry about not getting this up sooner like I had said. I forgot that I had to plan and actually host my sisters Bridal Shower (not Megan, another sister). It was fun but took a little while and I didn't have the time I thought, especially with actual work. Worst week ever. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I think there are only like, four more chapters left of this book.**_

_**Edit: It has come to my attention that biotic orbs are something the Volus have. I honestly had no idea. I've never played multiplayer so I never looked at their biotics. I didn't even know that special new talents came with each species and stuff. So... I edited them out but kept the originally second ability as the only ability of the biotics. My apologies to anyone who read the unedited first draft.  
**_

* * *

After setting up the routine of training, we were put under for our implant surgery. I am nervous but I take comfort in the fact that Smol knows what he is doing. He had thought about putting it into my bracer, but decided to just proceed as normal and put it in my head.

The process doesn't take long and we get two days off to make sure there are no adverse effects. Good thing too since I am so exhausted from all the hard work. I sleep most of the first day until I hear a huge sound that scares me awake.

'That sounded like an explosion.'

*It was, but it did not sound real. Where are you going?* Timult asks as I just waltz out of the room and go toward the main room. My whole body feels funny and my mind is somewhat of a blur but I do recognize one thing.

'I smell popcorn.' I walk into the main room where everyone is sitting around, watching a movie.

"Ah, Melody is awake!" Esara says and I wave at everyone lazily. She jumps up and comes to meet me.

"I feel funny," I say in greeting and she laughs a little.

"Davix and Naryk do too, come on." I follow her as she guides me to the couch plops me next to Jirace who just looks in my direction, and Kaidan who hands me popcorn.

"Ooooh, popcorn," I giggle out blandly.

"She's feeling more than a little funny," Kaidan chuckles. Venicia hands me a drink and boy does it have a kick to it. "That isn't alcohol right?"

Smol jumps up panicked, it's kind of funny how wide his eyes are, "Surely not!"

"N-no of c-course not! It's an A-asari beverage. It'll help wake her up a-and make her n-normal," Venicia cries out but I swear she also seems a little miffed they assumed she would do something stupid like that. Look at that Venicia _can _get mad.

"Normal is so overrated," I reply and eat my popcorn. I see Naryk giving me a goofy grin so I give him one back and tip my cup toward him.

"Apparently," Tyrex laughs and un-pauses the movie, "now let's finish this thing."

The movie has my full attention. Apparently it is a Turian comedy and action movie.

"This is better than that movie Melody and I walked in on Naryk and Naga watching. No naked Turians here," Davix says randomly.

"I agree," I add in. I can hear Naga gasp and look over to see everyone staring at her and Naryk, surprised. She looks embarrassed. Hey, they should have watched it in their room because I was embarrassed to walk in on it playing out here.

Then Naryk tries to cuddle in, "I liked that movie we should watch it again," he purrs into her ear but everyone can hear. Naga barely moves but Naryk jumps away with an indignant "ow" and turns back to the movie. I can hear a few chuckles and giggles around the room and I vaguely wonder what Naryk will do when he comes back to his senses. Until then, popcorn.

* * *

These implants are amazing. Already we have more control, the energy doesn't feel wild and untamed anymore.

Kaidan is an easy and peaceful teacher. Probably because of how he was trained and he doesn't want to stress me like they did him. I am very grateful he is so patient because I have a lot of questions and don't like doing anything unless I understand it completely. I don't want to get it wrong. Years of conditioning at home and being seen as a failure has made this way but I am learning how to take more risks. I am also learning that sometimes you can't understand, you just have to make a choice and try. Sometimes that's the best option and you fail or succeed. I have experienced both here.

He also made sure that we understood the greenades and body pulse and perfect those two before moving on. There is also quite a bit of meditation, which is actually pretty hard not to space out during or fall asleep. I have a short attention span. He's trying to work on that too.

Naryk's teacher, Esara, was hard but I guess that is how Turians teach and learn. Maybe it's just her, I mean what do I know really of Turians? I just know that Naryk was really hard, but good, teaching Davix and I back on the planet and now Karvol is giving us difficult combat moves and scenarios.

"Jirace! Alenko!" Esara yells out and the other two teachers go see what she needs. I look over and see Davix deep in thought and studying his fingers.

Jirace and Davix have got along really well but Jirace is really quiet. This is his first time away from his home planet. I had almost forgotten that Salarians keep a tight grip on their biotics since it is so rare and that they just don't get out much. I know that isn't what Davix wants and I briefly wonder what it is he has planned for after this. He and Jirace quickly mastered the known biotics and have been doing combat simulations with them.

Kaidan waves me over and I join them, Naryk and Davix coming from their parts of the room too. Titani also runs up from talking with Smol.

Esara says what has been on her mind, "We've been acting as if our biotics won't work with your kind. We need to see if they do work so we can expand our training. Naryk, I want you to try a pull." She shows us how it is done and Naryk flares up his biotics.

Concentrating on a crate semi-close to us, he lifts it up into the air and starts pulling it toward us. Smiles alight our faces, thinking that we can do so much more now that -

BOOOM!

Or not. The whole crate explodes and Titani puts up a barrier to keep the debris from hitting us.

"I think it is time to see how long or short the detonation time of these biotics is. Everything seems to explode," Titani says and I hear Timult answer her.

*That is the nature of the biotics. To put into simple terms, boom.*

Well at least we know our new objective.

* * *

Karvol is an intense teacher, and while this would normally intimidate me, and it does sometimes, he is encouraging about it. He has us sparring every other day when we don't have our biotic training. Hand to hand is fun and all, but it leaves bruises and blood. They day we started guns was a happy day. I told them I want to wield a pistol and Davix learns that as well as the sniper rifle. Naryk already has full gun training so he is teaching Davix the sniper while Karvol teaches me the pistol. It's quite fun until you remember that people are going to die at the other end of it.

"It's kill or be killed," Naryk and Karvol both teach us. Davix and I look at one another in understanding. We've both killed people to protect the other. We understand it was necessary, and have no regrets since the other is alive. "We also understand that these people had lives and families. If someone ever stops caring about killing people, then I pray your gods help you, for you have become cold hearted and that's when things turn to murder," Karvol says when we tell him of our lingering apprehension. We nod in understanding.

Jirace, Davix, Kaidan, and Timult all become my teachers in demolition. I am learning how to handle explosives. It is fun but my hands shake when I'm disarming something. I'm trying to get over that before I actually deal with a live bomb. Kaidan eventually asks why I keep looking at him, all funny and sad, when we talk huge bombs. What am I supposed to say?

{Oh hey man, there's like, a 50-50 chance you're going to blow up in a giant bomb} or maybe {Yeah, my Shepard killed you on Virmire with a bomb like this because she didn't want to accidently romance you? If it makes you feel any better, I kept you alive in my first playthrough but I never did finish the trilogy with that one. Sorry. Oh, but I like you more than Ashley!}

No… just no.

So I tell him I have cramps or something like that and he backs off. He doesn't want to know about woman problems, haha!

* * *

My favorite time though, is spent with Tyrex and his piloting class. Not because the piloting class is my favorite, biotics is. It's because… I get to spend time with Tyrex. Just him.

Unfortunately I developed a major crush and fast. That doesn't even seem like the correct word at this age. I am attracted to him I guess. It actually took me by complete surprise and I remember slamming my head on the table when I realized it. What can I say? He's funny, fun, has patience, and his passion for piloting and the galaxy is what really drew me in. There's nothing wrong with it or him, this is just inconvenient. I tend to act odd when I like someone but so far no one has noticed. I hope.

"Hey Superman do we get to do simulations yet?" I ask Tyrex as I walk into the small room we study in. That nickname had slipped one night after Esara and Titani spiked my drink. What, the Turian is blue with red markings! Besides he doesn't mind after I showed him a good movie of Superman and he looked him up.

"No, we still have one more system to learn about. Evacuation and handling emergencies," Tyrex says and brings out the holo of this ship.

"Yeah, that's always good to know," I reply and sit down.

"Vital," he says dead serious, which is rare for these sessions because he seems to exist to make people laugh. My mind shoots over to ME2 and the Normandy explosion and I can tell this is going to be drilled into my head. Luckily he already knows that I always have lots of questions. I can imagine I am going to break a record with this one.

Tyrex is halfway through explaining how to send an emergency transmission with location while evacuating and opening escape pods, when Davix bursts through the door.

"New discovery! Very exciting! Must come! Hurry!" he exclaims, grabs my hand and runs us out the door.

"What in the Makers name is going on?" I manage to get out between breaths.

"Where are we going?" Tyrex says from behind me and I jump in surprise. Looking back at him I see that he looks like an excited child.

"Training room," Davix turns and bangs on Naryk's door.

"Why didn't you just bust into there?" I ask.

"Did once. Found them in the throes of passion and ran. Learn from mistakes," Davix answers and blushes.

I blush bright red and Tyrex laughs, "Never barge into a couple's room. It's full of surprises!"

The door opens and Naryk stands there, "What do- Davix!" he yells out as he is grabbed and we are running again.

Naga trails behind us, curious. We enter the training room to see everyone else already there. Jirace stands in the middle looking proud and everyone else is as curious as I am. Davix starts moving us where he wants us, with me and Naryk on either side of him and our teachers behind us.

"Created new biotic attack. Very easy and effective," he explains excited and lifts up one hand, open palmed, facing the ceiling.

Three orbs, the size of a large marble come out and swirl around in his palm. He shoots them out, the three staying together and they still in the air, forming a triangle and arches of electricity connecting them. They surround a small crate and suddenly explodes as the energy from the orbs shoot into a meeting point in the middle.

"Wow impressive," Kaidan says from behind me and I can only nod.

"Well that is pretty potent," Naryk says and Davix looks proud.

"Have been trying to perfect more since implant inserted," Jirace says and I realize this is the first time I've heard him speak.

"Well that is certainly exciting. Naryk it's our turn to create one," Esara says laughing and Naryk smirks.

"They need to learn this new style first. Then you can come up with one of your own," Titani says with a smile on her face.

"You will have to resume this impromptu lesson tomorrow. Or at least after I've finished my lesson today. The very important one you know. Gotta say though, I wish I had those biotics," Tyrex says and looks impressed.

"No you don't," the three of us say at the same time. A sheepish smile crosses my face; that was pretty cool.

"Then you'd be stuck here. Oh wait I guess you already are," I snark back at him and then turn to Davix. "I really can't wait to learn this. It was brilliant." Davix looks proud of himself and instantly gets to teaching Naryk.

"I've got this covered Melody. We'll pick it up tomorrow," Kaidan says and I turn to catch up to Tyrex.

I mock glare at him, "I'm falling behind now."

"Evacuation procedures," he reminds me. Now my mind goes to the end of ME3 with the Normandy picking up your injured squad. I walk into a large barrier and grab my nose in pain. An arm steadies me.

"AUGH!" I growl out.

"Yeah. You spaced out again," Tyrex chuckles and checks my face. I realize that I actually ran into him.

"Sorry. Ow. Were you still talking?"

"Yeah, but I'll just go over it again in here," he says and I realize we've reached the room again. Brilliant. Datapads are scattered around from where Davix had abducted me, but the hologram was fine.

Learning that new biotic move the next day was difficult. Making three separate balls that didn't explode in my hand? Very frightening. I wore my armor just in case and Kaidan stayed behind me, giving instruction and encouragement. It takes a couple of days but once we got the hang of it Karvol made us start combat simulations with our biotics which we hadn't done yet. Fun.

* * *

Almost two months of being there we are all eating dinner together like we do every night when Karvol's omnitool beeps. He quickly reads it and smiles.

"We all get a break tomorrow," he says and we look up at him in confusion. "A day to explore the Citadel."

We get to leave and explore?! WOOHOO!

"Finally," Naryk says and I see him take a peek at Naga. He's already got plans I see.

"Do we have to do anything specific?" Davix asks and gestures to us three trainees.

"No. They understand some of you have family. You also don't have to spend the day together," Karvol clears up.

Um, I kind of need someone with me. I don't know this place.

"Melody can't just wander on her own, she'll get lost," Esara says and I feel awkward. "Nothing against you, but this place is huge and you've never been here right?" I just nod.

I wonder who would want to hang out with me. Davix and Smol are probably going to go see their brothers and I don't want to intrude. Naryk obviously has something in mind for him and Naga. I wonder if… my thoughts trail off and I blush a little.

*I don't understand your infatuation.*

I inwardly roll my eyes at Timult's comment. 'Is that because you don't agree or because you're synthetic?'

I can feel him bristle a little at that and I immediately feel guilty.

'I should have worded that better. Or not said it at all. Sorry.'

He sighs, *It is true though. I don't understand because I am unable.*

'Sorry. I really can't describe it. I want to be beside him all the time because he makes me happy and laugh. He is fun and… attractive,' I am blushing madly by now and feeling stupid. I don't understand how people fall for one another and why especially when surrounded by other people too. None of it is logical and yet it happens every day. Explaining is difficult.

*He is a completely different species, yet you find him attractive?*

'…yeah? I like his eyes. They are clear, full of humor and good faith. I also like his color and markings.'

*Looking back at all your past crushes, you go for personality and then looks. Admirable. I see another pattern here-*

"What are you doing?"

"AAAH!" I fall out of my chair at the surprise of having Tyrex's question right in my ear. I turn and glare at him, "Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack?!" I yell out as I stand up.

Everyone is staring at me when I sit back down and I really wish I had a ship I could fly away on. Or maybe go out and get lost forever on the Citadel. Both are good. Oh, no the best would be to find another hole to another reality and try this all over again.

*I can't do that.* I roll my eyes at him.

"She's spaced out again," Esara throws a napkin at me.

"Sorry! I think I'm just tired. Wait, what is going on?" I ask.

"Tomorrow you'll be going out with Jirace, Esara, and Tyrex," Karvol intently stares me down to make sure I'm paying attention. I am. No more embarrassing myself.

"Yeah, ok."

* * *

"Were you talking to Timult?" Davix asks me as we stop outside my bedroom door.

"Yeah," I answer timidly. Please don't ask too much.

"Hmm. Haven't completely tranced for talking to him in a long time. Remember to be careful," he says and I nod.

"Thanks Davix." He is totally my best friend.

"What were you talking about? You were blushing," Naryk says as he joins us and I realize he must have heard. Naga stand behind him looking intrigued. She does know about Timult. Needed to, to know what exactly happened to Naryk and his body while on that planet.

"Looked like it was interesting," Naga prods when I don't say anything.

I cross my arms and look up at them all defiantly, "I'll never talk."

"That just make me more intrigued," Naga says and leans in to peer at my face, into my eyes. I start fidgeting. Timult chuckles and I jump with a start.

'What was that for?'

*She knows. Not who, but Naga knows.*

"What?!" I yell out and look at Naga in shock. Naryk and Davix don't know what the heck just happened but Naga has a gleam in her eye. I silently plead at her.

"You know something," Naryk says when he sees his loves smirk.

"What?" Davix leans in too and Naga laughs, breaking the tension.

"Females have their secrets gentlemen. And they keep those secrets," she gives me a wink and sweeps into her room, all elegance. I run and bumble into mine, no grace in these step and I want to rip my hair out.

* * *

Timult lets me sleep in as an apology so I was wide awake when we all piled into our separate space cars. I look out the window wanting to see, once again, everything.

"Where are we going?" I ask, practically bouncing in my seat.

"Someplace I know you're going to love," Tyrex answers and Jirace hands me a pamphlet. It's in Salarian. Timult has perfected Turian and now is learning Salarian. He finds it fun so I 'read' it so he can decipher it and learn. He quickly memorizes it and starts deciphering so I can look outside.

I must say, traveling between the arms is exhilarating… and a little scary. The wide gap and free space makes it seem like you will float away.

The busy streets and futuristic building catch my attention until I hear Esara, "Oh they made a new one. Seems human made." I turn to look out her window and almost leap across her lap to have a closer look.

A freaking amusement park!

*Yes, I just figured that out from the pamphlet.*

"No freaking way," I manage out and can barely contain my excitement or curiosity. So many different rides down there from the differing races collaborating.

"The war with the humans was not pretty and though some still harbor hard feelings we can't deny that they bring us fun rides," Tyrex says. "This is where we are going."

"You sir, are awesome," I tell him and we land.

*You really like these don't you?*

'Yes! I just have to make sure not to overheat and get a headache.'

*That usually goes badly for the both of us.*

We walk in and seriously, I just can't get enough of the sites. So many people from every race wander the park, having a good time. I notice something and turn to Jirace bewildered. He looks excited.

"Does this place have air conditioning?" I ask him.

"Yes. Don't want anyone becoming too hot and passing out. Kept same temperature as the rest of the Citadel," he explains, still taking in all the rides and I can almost see him calculating how they work. I have to one day tell him that he reminds me of Ferb from Phineas and Ferb.

Tyrex and Esara join us and he asks what I want to do first. Usually I would hesitate and let someone else pick. This time I know exactly what I want.

"That one," I point to the biggest rollercoaster as a large cart goes through it.

We make our way over there and I admire the seats. They literally form around you to make room for any species. And they really can get any species. One of the carts on the rollercoaster passes in front of us and we hear a monotone, "Aaaaaah," as an Elcor flies by us. We all start laughing until our sides hurt at that, except for Jirace but his chuckle is enough. I've never heard him laugh.

Getting on the ride and the seat accommodating me is the weirdest feeling. "Nervous?" I ask Jirace who is seated to one side, Tyrex on the other. The Salarian looks nervous and he turns to answer me when we suddenly rocket off.

"AAAAAAHHH!" I start screaming because this is NOT how rides started in my time. Steady inclines that let you get ready for the speed and thrill. I totally understand the Elcor now. I can hear Tyrex yelling like it did and I start laughing instead.

The ride ends slower than it began luckily. We hit a few more tamer rides and I even have a child Turian run into my legs at his excitement of a children's ride. I tell him to have fun and he bounds off, his parents barely holding onto him after they apologize. I think seeing all these kids running around and having the times of their lives is the highlight of my day. I don't know, that Elcor…

Nope. The highlight of my day is when we hit the new human ride… Teacups. Or the equivalent. It is an enclosed spinny ride you sit in and the faster you spin the inner circle, the faster your teacup spins. Jirace gets this look of complete glee when he figures this out and take control of the 'wheel' by spinning it so fast that no one can keep up with him. He starts giggling and laughing like a giddy child and all of us hold on for dear life, having a blast.

We all have to sit down afterword for ten minutes to get our equilibrium back but now Jirace has so much energy we have to quickly find him something to do. So we go on a water ride with a giant drop at the end. AWESOME!

This place also takes pictures and we buy a couple. This is the funnest day ever.

'Yeah I know it's not a word Timult, but today it is.'

*If you keep going you will miss dinner with everyone else,* he reminds me. We all decided to meet for dinner so we could go back together.

"Hey, we have to leave," I tell the others and we quickly rush out.

Esara is carrying around her giant Varren plushie and I have my small pyjack when we arrive at the restaurant. I see right away that Naryk and Naga are already there… and they seem to be glowing. Like they are in their own personal nirvana and I feel bad for disturbing it, but I'm nosy and want to know what is going on.

Naryk notices me and waves me over, "I have something to tell you when Davix gets here."

"Ok. Oh look. Hey Davix!" I yell out and wave him over excitedly. I don't know, today was great and I'm in a great mood. He runs over and I see everyone else making their way over slowly. I hook my around Davix's arm and stand there expectantly.

Naryk looks at us like he holds all the joy in the world and tells us, "Naga has agreed to become a part of my clan."

That is when I notices the new marking on Naga and the strong piece of jewelry around her neck.

"You're getting married?" I ask trembling. They both nod and I almost burst. This is the best news!

"Congratulations!" Davix says and pats Naryk on the back and I give Naga a hug. We switch sides and I give Naryk and big hug and Davix is crushed into one by Naga.

"This is so exciting! I knew you had something big planned, I'm so glad you got to do it. Congratulations Naryk," I tell him and now everyone is gathered around looking confused.

I turn to them all, "There is a wedding to be had!"


	20. Piloting and Partying

_**A/N: This took longer to get out than I thought. I guess that happens when your sister gets married and you have to help plan and then do the ceremony. It was beautiful, and she was gorgeous. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I only have one left. Only one left and then it's on to the next uh… book, I guess you could say. Please review and tell me what you think!**_

* * *

A blast slams into my stomach and I fly backwards, the wind knocked out of me as I land on my back. I feel bile rise in the back of my throat and struggle to sit up.

"I'm done," I pant out trying to catch my breath and ease my shaking limbs. I have come a long way with biotics and Kaidan is a great teacher who gently pushes me past my limits and encourages me.

He's not my teacher today though. Something to do with the Alliance. No, Titani is teaching me. Brutally.

I really want to punch her in the face. And the gut. And stomp on her foot.

This is biotics training though so I can't do that and her shields are strong so it takes two hits to hit her, but by then she is already dodging. She tells me I would hit except she knows what to expect of me. Kind of pisses me off, but all the same, I don't want to actually hit and hurt her. We always make our biotics small against actual people. Against object we let them have our full power, but the danger lies not in the absolute power of our ability, but in the explosions that follow the hit. I don't understand what she wants me to do since I can't and won't go full out.

"You said that ten minutes ago and you still had something to give," she yells at me and I feel anger stirring. Just because I'm not showing signs of physical hurt doesn't mean she should ignore my pain. Maybe I should puke on her foot next time she throws me for wanting to stop.

I look up with barely enough time to dodge the incoming throw and stop it with a small directed body pulse as it follows me. Titani levels a "HAH!" at me and I sneer.

"You can still move, you can still train," she looks down at me, and I seriously contemplate just jumping up and punching her in the face. Instead I just slowly get to my feet and glare at her. She starts walking nonchalantly around and smirks, "Come after me to show me you've _actually learned_ something."

I don't know what the hell her problem was, but since this training session began she's been pissed at something and taking it out on me. I can't stand that, especially since it has been taken this far. I won't allow it. She wants me to come after her? She'll wish she hadn't said that.

I summon a small and flickering greenade, weak because I am. She laughs, "You are weak! How can you ever hope to be useful-"

"SHUT UP!" I screech and my body glows green. Every last reserve of energy flares around me and then I shoot it all at her in a focused body pulse. Summoning two small greenades, I swing and kick them both at her.

Explosions rock around her and I can hear a yelp. I drop to my knees in utter exhaustion, blood dripping from my nose onto the floor and I curse. My whole body is shaking and I have no willpower left to stand up. I hope she is standing there with terror on her face, that would be nice to see and I muster a sinister smirk.

The smoke clears.

Titani is laying on the ground with purple blood around her. No. No this is not what I wanted. Actually, I don't know what I wanted. I wanted to make her shut up. That was all. Prove her wrong and make her shut up.

Oh God, what have I done?

I try to stand up but just fall onto my stomach. I reach out to her and then suddenly arms are picking me up and helping me walk. Davix and Smol run past us and Smol starts working on her right away.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I choke out. I finally get in front of her and see that she is awake. She's also smiling at me. SMILING! WHAT THE HELL?

"You have more anger than I thought," she says and I am confused. Naryk, who helped me over, kneels beside her brining us both down to hear better.

"I could have told you that," he says and I kind of want to laugh and cry. Laugh because what he saw was me going insane a couple of times back on the island and it's funny now, cry because I'm so pissed off yet relieved. It comes out as a choking snort. "Why did you provoke her?"

"An experiment. We noticed that her biotics jumped in power when she was desperate to save Davix back at the Cerberus base. Adding the factor that the others that were affected by this element that holds your biotics went through huge spikes of emotional highs, we thought emotions could affect the power of the biotics, make them better. So we thought to make you angry Melody, so much so that you would act on it, and test the theory."

"I hate acting in anger," I growl out, my rage rising again. Why would they use THAT emotion? Why not happiness or sadness, or make me desperate again? Better yet, why didn't they just ask and see what we say? I can totally see what they are talking about now that they mention it, this course of action was stupid.

"Yes well, we didn't know."

"Don't know of anyone who likes acting in anger," Davix snaps and I glance at him to see him glaring.

"Titani will be fine. Barrier and shield protected her from most damage. Seems to have prepped for this." Smol turns to Kavor and Jirace, "take her to room to rest, will see her again later." He turns back to me as the two men do as he says. "Would like to look at you too."

"You'll do that in the Med'Bay," Naryk says and puts a cloth over my nose. Oh yeah, that's bleeding. He picks me up to help me walk and I lean heavily against him. Davix joins us and takes my other side and now I'm pretty much being dragged along. Smol can catch up and meet us there.

"You ok?" Naryk asks and I frown.

"No. I'm pissed," I monotone and I can feel him nod. I know the both of them are angry too.

"Spirits, what happened?" Tyrex demands as the wheel me around the corner.

"Bad decisions," Davix says and I can hear someone come up from behind us.

"I'll explain," Esara says and moves Tyrex out of the way. I wonder if she knew about this and allowed it.

We finally reach the med-bay door and I can hear Venicia gasp and start bustling in the kitchen. My two friends sit me on the clinic bed and I pull away the cloth to see that my nose has stopped bleeding. Venicia races into the room and thrusts a hamburger in my hand and some water and I laugh. Usually it's just a protein bar or something.

"I thought this w-would be b-better," she says and then hands the other two something they like and steps back.

Smol enters with Esara and I don't know if I should glare at her or not. She catches my critical eye anyway and sighs, "Yes I knew. We had been talking about it for a while now. We knew Naryk would get angry too fast and still control it. Davix has unconditional patience-"

"Do not," he glares at her and she looks surprised. I smirk at her and she finally looks back at me, a self-deprecating smile on her face.

"You always seem so sweet and quiet that we didn't think you could get THAT angry."

I laugh maliciously and glare, "I have an anger problem. I'm just good at hiding it until pushed way past the brink. I haven't really had a problem since I got off that damned planet. Though it is good to know that our biotics are affected by our strong emotions, bad way to go about it."

"You're right," she says and that totally throws me off. Seriously, back home no one ever said that. It was always somehow my fault because I took it the wrong way and they make me out to be the bad guy. She… actually admitted that I'm right. I didn't know how this felt. How novel. "This was Tevos' idea. Titani didn't completely follow her instructions. She was supposed to mind meld with you," she finishes and I choke on my burger.

"Could have hurt her, killed her," Davix stands up and yells.

"That is why she did not do it. She remembered that. She didn't even know what Tevos wanted if she were to do that," she sighs and I really want to wring the Asari Councilor's neck. "For what it is worth to all of you I sincerely apologize. I didn't know. None of us did and it was wrong. As Jirace said, we should've talked about it," and with that Esara sweeps from the room.

I get fixed up and return to my room and lock the door. Davix and Naryk went to cool off in their own way. Timult has been quiet this whole time, working on something within the bracer, but I know the emotions and stuff got through to him. He's just giving me space now and I hope he can feel my appreciation for it.

I've moved from anger to hurt. I wish they hadn't done anger, but I'm also glad they didn't try desperation. If they had put Naryk or Davix in danger just for this I would have packed and left without anyone able to stop me. Or so my imagination wishes.

Then my mind wanders. Is that what they think of me though, secretly? That I'm just a weak loser and stupid? Does anyone actually like me?

I spiral into depression easily so when my door dings I actually feel relief instead of irritation. I swing my arm to relay the admittance to the door. Tyrex walks in. Not something I expected.

"Titani and Jirace want me to send their apologies. Karvol didn't know and is pissed and I heard that Esara already apologized. They didn't know Titani was going to make you angry by insulting you. The two of them will find you tomorrow and apologize in person, but want to give you space now. Naryk also pretty much demanded it," he says and he walks into my room and I nod. "Venicia wanted me to give you this."

He hands me a mug with steaming liquid. Hot chocolate. I smile a little and take a sip. It tastes divine. Tyrex sits in a chair and looks around. "Thanks," I say and salute him with my mug.

"No problem," he leans back like he is going to get comfortable and I give him a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"I just uh… I was going to watch a really really old cartoon to take my mind of things and so I could laugh," I say uncertainly and feeling a little childish.

"That works?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's watch it."

"You… want to watch it with me?" I ask a little elated and confused.

"I've always thought that laughing together was better when one is upset. Does that bother you?" he asks and looks at me and then the door, indicating that he will leave if I so desire it.

I don't. "No, you're right," I switch on my TV and go to the little channel that Davix set up for me that has all the old shows from my time. Phineas and Ferb alight my screen and I hope Tyrex likes it because I'm going to be watching episodes until I fall asleep.

Davix ends up joining us a little later and after Naryk comes to make sure I'm ok, he relaxes and goes about his night. I end up falling asleep after the movie plays.

-.- -.- -.-

I wake up the next morning with no one in the room with me and peek my head out the door. I don't want to walk into anyone just yet and it is early. I'll being napping all day, making sure I recuperate from pushing myself too far, so when I had to go to the restroom and my stomach told me it was hungry, I answer the call. I can sneak some toast.

I'm feeling better since last night and accept that what they did was bad but they feel bad and it won't happen again. I just still don't want to run into anybody because now I'm a little embarrassed at how violent I became.

Quietly padding the kitchens I can hear soft tinkering. I wonder who's awake, probably Davix or Smol. BANG!

"BOSHT'ET!" I jump at the exclamation and run to look over the counter. Did a Quarian come in or someone that I haven't met yet? Maybe she's been here the whole time and keeps to herself like Venicia.

Oh. No it IS Venicia.

The Asari is crouched over and holding her head, sniffles coming from her nose.

"Venicia."

"OH KEELAH!" she shrieks and jumps up. Why is she uh, speaking like this? "Melody you st-starled me!"

"Sorry, are you ok? I heard you… swear in Quarian," I ask her intrigued.

"Oh. Right. My father was a Quarian. He raised me more than my mother ever did. I guess I picked up some sayings and quirks from him," she says smiling fondly. I can't help but smile back.

"Is that why you're so good with electronics and tech?" I'd seen her fix some things, doing crazy things on her omnitool, and she taught me a few things. I once found her and Davix working on something for Smol and his clinic. I just didn't think much of it, she just seems to be a helper.

"Yes. My father taught me well. I'm not very strong in biotics but I am good with an omnitool," she says proudly and I realize she hasn't stuttered once. She must be very proud and confident when talking about her father. I'd wondered what species her father was because of the beautiful markings on her face.

"What was he like?"

"He was shy. I think that appealed to my mother who was fierce. He brought out her vulnerable side and showered her with love. He was very nervous unless he was working and teaching me his tech. He told me of the family dynamic back at the Flotilla and I always wanted to visit. We never got to go though because I wasn't Quarian. He stayed with me and never went back… not until he died and I took him there to have a Quarian funeral. I still hope to visit one day. I didn't really get to bond with anyone because I was so shy, but he did have one friend whose family still keeps in touch with me. It's nice," she looks at the bracelet around her wrist fondly.

Then she asks if I want toast. We talk about families until I feel drowsy again and head off to go back to sleep.

Kaidan came back later and talked to me about what happened. He didn't know about it but when I told him not to do anything about it he gave me his word and I trusted him. He told me about new orders he had, though they wouldn't start for another couple of weeks after we're done with this project.

A ship called the Normandy.

Gah!

* * *

Sitting in front of the elevator while everyone else leaves is a little depressing. Naryk and Naga have some things they want to work out for the wedding, Davix is taking Yavar out, Esara and Jirace dragged Venicia out, Titani and Karvol were out the door before I woke up, Kaidan went to a meeting, and I was sitting and waiting.

Once again having a free day, my time was quickly swooped up by Tyrex. I didn't even get to do more than look at Davix before he said we had plans. Plans I still don't know about. He's also late.

"Meet me here early' he says, 'We need to get an early start on the day' he says. So where is he?" I mumble to myself.

"You are impatient."

"You are late."

"I had things to do to prepare for today. Let's go," he says and I stand up to join him on the elevator.

"You look excited," I say as we make our ascent. I am so glad that this is not as slow as the other elevators on the Citadel. He doesn't answer except to grin widely. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"What is it with you and trying to surprise me? You don't think I need to be warned and prepared?"

"No," he says simply with a mysterious smile and I roll my eyes. Loser.

We climb into the transit and before we take off he darkens the windows. "What are you doing? I like to look outside."

"I told you. Surprise."

"Bah."

"Humbug."

I send him a mock glare and he only chuckles, moving to do something on his omnitool and I go to talk to Timult.

We fly for a while and since I can't see, I don't even know which arm we crossed to. The pilot, a C-sec officer, tells us that we are arriving and I start staring out the door, ready to see where we are. Maybe I'll even recognize it. Once we land I jump up and stand right in front of the door. It lifts and I see… white.

"I have no idea where we are. There are certainly a lot of people here though," I say and step off. A window catches my eye and sure enough I see space. I turn to Tyrex, "Seriously, where are we?"

"Follow me," he smirks and leaves. I huff out an impatient sigh and follow.

We come upon a giant door and Tyrex inputs some code into the console beside it and the door opens.

I just about squeal when I see it – a small Turian ship just like the one Nihlus has and the one I have been studying and doing simulations about endlessly.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Why do you always have the best surprises?" I say and then run into the room.

"There are people here. Professionalism." I slow my pace down and stand up straight trying to look dignified. "Good. And it's because you are easily excitable."

I stand in front of the ship, looking over every plate and part. I'm feeling as if I'm starting the end of a long journey. Or maybe beginning a new one. Probably both.

"You've done the simulations, and yes you were very rocky at first but you have become proficient enough to fly one for real. However don't believe that you are a real pilot, it takes years of study to get there. You are able to fly, dodge, and fire only this ship. Do not forget that and do not become foolhardy," Tyrex gives his final lesson and I nod my head.

"Of course." Finally after months of studying this model and learning as much as I can and doing so many simulations I get to fly the real thing. I can't help but run over and hug him quickly and then run back to the ship to do the first check-over of the outside.

I see a hatch open in one of the hardest places to look and roll my eyes, "You left this open just so I would have something to fix didn't you?"

Tyrex laughs from the other side as confirmation. I just shake my head and fix the safety hazard. Nothing else needs to be done. Tyrex has already opened the door and I walk inside. Exactly as I remember. Heck if I didn't know any better I would say this WAS Nihlus' ship. But it's missing the dent and the insignia he painted in the opening hallway. The dent had come from a fight with a Krogan and the insignia is significant from his clan.

Sitting in the pilot's chair in the cockpit makes excitement and nervousness mingle, my squeaking becoming prominent again. All the highlights are written in Turian, but thankfully Timult translates it so fast it is like I'm reading it like English.

Everything starts up smoothly and then comes the part I always stutter at. Literally. I press the communications button to talk to flight control.

"Citadel Control, this is Melody Winters of the…" I trail off, realizing I don't know the name of this ship. First mistake.

"Ginlock 549," Tyrex whispers.

"Ginlock 549, requesting permission to leave Citadel docking."

"Request denied," a deep voice says over the com.

Uh…

"Just kidding Melody. Tyrex you said she would react, not just freeze," the Turian from the control room says.

"I didn't know you would do something so lame. Humans are also unpredictable. Thanks Myjerl but please run her though the correct protocol now," Tyrex says and I am slowly coming out of my shock. He turns to me, "Old friend of mine, bit of a jokester."

"I see. That scared me."

I impart the commands and watch the doors open. I am a whole mess of muddled feelings, the emotions fleeing before I can get a proper hold on them to give them a name. I catch myself shaking slightly until Tyrex puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Then we're flying in open space, the vast galaxy laid out before me in all its beauty, and the magnificent view of the Citadel makes me laugh freely. I haven't felt this free in a long time.

If only my friends and family could see me now! I think back to my best friends back home and I realize I would give anything to have them be here. They would love this place.

My path of trajectory leads me right past the Destiny Ascension and feel like a tiny grasshopper compared to it.

"That is incredible," I whisper about it and then turn to look back at the starts. I can totally see the Milky Way. "This is incredible."

"I love flying," Tyrex says and he's staring out the window. "The galaxy before you with all its' mysteries for you to discover, the excitement, the danger. There is nothing like flying this."

"It's nice that after flying for so long you still haven't lost your passion for it."

"I don't think I ever could grow tired of it."

"I have always been fascinated with space. I loved watching it and discovering new things from Earth. I never thought I would have this point of view. I'm glad I got to come out here," I take us for a final loop around the Citadel and then toward the relay.

Golly it looks bigger and more wild than in the simulations. I put aside all thought, focusing on only navigating the relay safely. Putting in the coordinates for the Sol system and adjusting the ship at just the right angle, makes me think how freaky it is that the energy will soon reach out and grab us, only to fling us across the galaxy.

I feel the familiar shudder as the energy captures us and rockets us away. It feels like time is speeding by, but at the same time its stopped and frozen. It's the oddest sensation but it soon ends and I can see Pluto in the distance.

"Excellent. Let's swing around Neptune and then come back," Tyrex says and I get really excited. Neptune always was my favorite planet! Though I really wish we could swing by Earth.

Gosh, it is amazing. I mean, yeah I've seen space before now, traveled through it, but this is my solar system. The one I grew up in. The one where in my time, we'd only dreamed or caught glimpses of this space. Now we can travel freely, discover all the secrets and learn so much. I am too much excited for this and bounce in my seat. I want to visit Earth, see what the land is like that I came from, visit every town I've lived in and see how different it is.

Timult has already checked the records and told me that I never existed here. None of my family did. Something, one little thing that happened in our history about four generations back that prevented either of my parents being born.

"All right, see that asteroid belt?" Tyrex asks and I see past the relay, the asteroids he is talking about.

"Yeah?"

"Fly through and dodge them."

"You are daft," but I go anyway. Gotta pass this thing.

My palms become sweaty as I enter it and start doing the giant loop he shows me he wants. Soon though, terror turns to thrill. I'm still a little scared but this is too fun. I don't dodge them all though, nicking the hull and the underside four times.

Soon we're back at the Citadel and docking. Tyrex runs out to check the scratches or, the gash in one part and I grimace and apologize the whole time.

"It's actually not that bad. I can fix this," he sighs and turns to me. "You did a good job. You weren't kidding when you said you're aware and quick to react. Your reactions are good and your piloting is smooth. We'll still do simulations so you don't forget anything."

Yeah, I'm a forgetful person and need lots of practice to get things right.

"There is always more you can learn besides, and because," he snorts, "you are nowhere near my level of skill."

I snort back at him, "Of course not Superman. You've been doing this for years and years and studies for years before that. I've only had a couple of months to cram everything in here," I point to my brain.

"You make me sound so old. I haven't had that many years. Remember, you were only able to learn this much in such a short time because this is the only ship you learned how to fly. So literally, everything else if off limits. I can fly anything they throw at me."

"It's enough though. Hopefully Nihlus thinks so," I say and we crawl into the transport shuttle waiting for us. He never stops asking questions about why I want to pilot for Nihlus. I answer best I can, but give nothing away. He eventually figures it out and stops asking.

We find Davix and Yavar and shop with them for a while. Tyrex wants to go to a club and have a few drinks but when he is unanimously voted down we just head back to the base. Everyone there congratulates me for doing a good job, apparently they'd been watching.

I dream of flying that night.

* * *

The bass of the club is so loud I feel like my molecules are shaking in every part of my body. Dancing, drinking, and quiet whispers in the corner. I have never, ever, been at one of these. I was not into it and awkward in social situations. At least I have Venicia here to look awkward with me. Esara, Naga, and Titani all look like they want to have fun and like this scene.

I don't know who is safer to hang out with that will keep me out of the most trouble. Naga starts walking to a booth and I make up my mind. She is.

I wobble a little bit in the heels they forced me into and the shorter skirt I fought against wearing makes me self-conscious but I try to push my feelings away. This party is for Naga. Asari also do bachelorette parties. All of this was Titani's idea. That is why were at the club. I was so freaking relieved when Naga refused to be entertained by strippers. I would have been out faster than the Flash.

An arm hooks through mine and I see Titani is smirking at me while my safety walks away. I don't even try to pull away, my fate sealed and she drags me to the dance floor. Getting into the throng of waving arms, seductive dancing, and sweaty bodies is really not appealing. The lights are bright and if I look in the wrong spot I momentarily go blind. Esara barely dodges as a drink goes flying.

Ugh.

"Drink?" Titani asks and holds up a waitress, I guess… maybe a bartender, as they make their way through the throng.

"No."

"Spoilsport."

"I'll try a drink when we sit down," I reason out and she accepts that, taking a drink for herself and starts dancing.

I have no idea how to do this and stand their awkwardly. I'm sure I have eyes looking at me and laughing. I almost topple when I'm bumped in the hip and look to see Esara smirking at me. I'm going to let her have it until I realize she is trying to help me let up and just dance. What she is doing looks like fun.

Yeah, ok.

I follow her lead and have fun.

Finally being able to sit in the booth is such a blessing. My feet are killing me and I am parched.

Everyone is seated and laughing at a story Naga regales us with on one of her early impressions of Naryk. I personally think it's cute but Naryk would hate that. A drink is set in front of me, just a quick shot, and then four more.

"Umm…"

"You said you would try. I guess that meant you didn't know what you would like. So I ordered you shots of a couple until you found one you did like," Titani smiles conspiringly at me. Darn I'd hoped I would get away with just water. I can already see a deep hue of blue of Venicia's cheeks and she's a little more giggly. Hopefully I don't get drunk.

I pick up the first one and the pungent smell makes me gag, "This is whiskey. No, anything but that… just no." Titani takes it and downs it at once.

After three tries I find some fruity drink and make that mine. Now I have my own bottle and glass. I'm going to take this as slow as Titani will let me.

At a lapse in the conversation I hear Venicia's quiet voice filter through the music.

"I got invited to the wedding," she says brightly.

I don't think I could be more confused, "Of course you did, you're their friend."

"Oh, well yes, but I meant someone asked me to go and asked that I wear their favor!" She looks somewhere between embarrassment and total giddiness. I perk up at that.

"You don't know what that means do you?" Esara asks.

"I guess not," I agree, my curiosity peaked.

"Turian weddings are serious until the party after. The invitations can be platonic and just for merriment or, when asked to wear a favor it is significant. It means they hold affection for you and want to make sure everyone there knows it. It tells the clans that you are off limits."

"Why?" Also, why in the world did I not look this up?

"Well, no one wants their date whisked away into a night of passion," Titani says wistfully and Naga almost pushes her off the chair.

"Yeah ok." I turn back to Venicia, "Who was it?"

The Asari blushes bright, yet dark blue. A tiny smile, and then, "Smol. With the intent of Turian tradition," she finishes imitating him and then falling into giggles.

"That is the cutest-"

"Fucking cutest."

"-thing I have heard in a long time. You managed to get a Salarian to fall for you!" I exclaim giddy, the happiness around the table blooming like a flower, or bursting forth like a candle igniting us all.

"I wonder if anyone else has been invited to my wedding?" Naga asks and looks around the table. Titani snorts and shakes her head and it's obvious that I wasn't invited since I didn't know the significance of it.

Esara smiles and waves her fingers though.

"Who?" Titani and Venicia both burst out. Esara, the confident and collected, looks shy. I guess affection can do that to even the most stoic.

"Tyrex," she answers and I feel as if a ball of ice has fallen into my stomach. I smile for her and congratulate her as she regales us with the tale of his asking and tells of the favor he gave her.

* * *

'I am going to be so sick tomorrow.'

*Yes you are*

Eating fresh out of the oven chocolate chip cookies and then having an ice cream carton waiting for me on my bed, I am having a sweet nothing night.

I have never done something like this before but for tonight decided why the heck not? I've seen others do it in movies and books when they were 'heartbroken'. I'm calling it an experiment because it is hard to have your heart broken when there was nothing going on in the first place. Oh well, I can still see if it will get rid of the sad sting and see how I feel after.

*I forsee regret and sickness*

'Probably.'

My door opens as soon as I open my ice cream and Davix walks in. My face turns red in embarrassment.

"Uh…"

He smiles and holds up a spoon, "Brought my own," and climbs beside me on the bed. I place the ice cream between us and he takes a small spoonful. "Saw you making cookies and steal carton. Looked it up. Didn't know you partook of this ritual when heart is broken."

"Nah, my heart isn't broken. I'm just sad it didn't work out."

"Tyrex, yes?"

My face lights up like a beacon and I choke on my cookie. Golly he's blunt but how in the world did he know? Who else knows? Davix snatches a cookie from my plate and it almost makes me giggle. That much sugar is going to make him bounce off the walls later.

"Yes. He invited Esara to the wedding, and with a favor. They fell for each other while down here. Makes sense. I mean, they are both Turian. I'm happy for them, truly. These things never work out for me anyway. I figured I would try this 'ritual' out and see if it takes any of the sting away."

"Is it working?"

"Nah."

"Cookies too good to stop though?" Davix says with a grin and nibbles on another.

"Yeah. My favorite ice cream too. Can't eat too much of that though. It's too rich."

"Hmm."

"Timult doesn't quite understand and it's hard to explain. As it is he's just let me be mopey. He's so nice," I stupidly ramble.

"Haven't been in position, so don't know either. Will be ok."

"Thanks," the silence lulls for a little bit as we nibble on the remaining goodies.

"Wanted to… came for two reasons. Hope you are not offended. Just wanted to ask," Davix starts and takes a deep breath.

"Davix, you've never really offended me. I like it when you speak your mind, so please," I turn to look at him fully since he seems so serious.

"Would like to be your escort to the wedding. Friends going to support our friend," he gives me a free smile.

I can't help the smile that crosses my face, "There isn't anyone I'd rather go with. Honestly," I say before he can say anything. He really is the one I'd rather go with and hang out with.

He smiles and takes the last bite of the ice cream.

And yes, sure enough Davix was bouncing off the walls later. Literally.


End file.
